Changing a God
by Kaeiley
Summary: Tony has a daughter named Emma, who happens to be there when the events of The Avengers take place. That means that she will meet Loki, whom she "knows" all about from Norse Mythology. It just appears that the myths aren't telling the truth. Will what Emma and Loki have together eventually become a friendship or maybe more? Read to find out. I know, I'm horrible at summaries.
1. The Daughter of a Genius

**Hello all! This is my very first fanfic, and I hope you'll enjoy it. I should probably say that I don't own anything other than Emma Stark and the alterations to the original story. I know practically nothing about American school systems, so forgive me for any mistakes on that. Other than that, enjoy the story! ^^**

* * *

**The Daughter of a Genius**

**First day**

If someone asked me right now if I was proud of my father, the answer would be _yes_. Of course I'm proud of him, he has successfully changed his life for the better, and is now doing something I can actually be proud of him for doing: providing clean energy, or at least he will be soon.

But the thing is, no one is going to ask me that question. Because no one knows I even _exist_. Only my father, the ones he holds dearest and the ones I myself hold dearest. But that's okay, 'cause I know he's only keeping me a secret to keep me safe, and to prevent me from being a public person. And I'm thankful for that, I really am. Because, honestly, I would hate not being able to live a normal life; to not be able to do normal stuff without having cameras in my face. I just want to live my life as a normal teenager.

I'm heading home now, just imagine what that would be like if I was as famous as my father. And as I'm walking, I generally like walking better than driving, I see my father's newly-built tower light up in the sky. I smile, when I see the writing on the top; _Stark_. Of course my father would do something like that. Not that I'm complaining of course, after all, it's my name up there, too.

We haven't lived here in New York a very long time; we used to live in Malibu. But my father wanted to move here to build the tower, and more importantly, to start his business of clean energy. So that's why we're here, to move on from the weapons industry.

Right now we're almost half through April, and I should be finishing high school. But as things are right now, with the move and all, my father and I decided that I should finish high school a bit early and then I'm starting college next term. So after the summer holidays. After all, my father is Tony Stark, it's not like I won't be able to keep up. And I was starting to get bored in some of my classes in high school in Malibu anyway. So it works for me; I like the idea of getting some more free time.

I haven't gotten any friends here in New York yet, then again I _have_ been living all my life in Malibu. It's a bit hard to get new friends when you don't attend any school or anything else. But it's okay, now I have time to spend with my father, and I haven't had a lot of that lately, because of the tower, so it's good. Anyways, something will surely happen, something exciting! That's how it always is with my father. So I'm just going to wait and see. Something'll happen for sure!

* * *

After walking for about twenty minutes, I'm finally in the elevator of Stark Tower. My father and Pepper is probably celebrating, but I don't think they're going absolutely crazy yet, so I'm just going to pop in to say hi and congratulations, before I go down to my own room. I'll just make it quick. They deserve to have the night for themselves. I know that my father have saved a special champagne for tonight, just for the two of them. Not that he has actually told me that; he hasn't. He has managed to convince himself that I don't know about his relationship with Pepper, which I do, of course. He's not that sneaky, and the name isn't the only thing I've inherited from him.

As I walk to the living room, I quickly glance in, just to make sure they aren't doing anything I don't want to see. But what I do see aren't my father and Pepper drinking champagne or laughing. Instead I see my father alone, with what looks like a new project. I sigh, which would otherwise have made him look up, but he doesn't. He has probably said something to Pepper that he doesn't really mean, or that he didn't think about. So instead of continuing on to my room, I pause and step inside the living room.

"Hey, dad!" I say, because he hasn't once acknowledged my presence. He doesn't even look up from the files that are flowing in front of him. I can't really figure out what they're about, but I guess he can tell me. I smile carefully; maybe he will let me help him with whatever this is.

When he doesn't answer, I walk over to the couch where he's sitting. "Dad?"

"Hi, kiddo!" He looks up at me and smiles. I sigh relieved, so it's nothing bad. But still, it seems like something's wrong, so I do what I always do, when I'm nervous or worried; I talk.

"So I saw the lights from the tower on my way over. It looks amazing! Has Pepper left already? What did you do now? What's all these files about? Is it something I can help you with?" He stops me right there, and looks at me again. This time he doesn't smile. But then he smirks.

"So you liked the lights, huh? I knew you would! And why do you think I did something? She could have just left, you know." Typical him to ignore all of the questions. Well, I suppose it's alright, I did get kind of carried away.

I just look at him after his last statement. "Maybe it's because you _always_ end up doing something, dad. Sometimes there's no filter between your brain and your mouth."

He smirks, "Oh, I do, do I? This time I didn't do anything. I just had to work," he said while kind of looking away, which makes me think that he wasn't telling me the whole truth. But okay, I'm not chasing the matter.

Then he looks up at me again, and… sighs? "Sit down, Emma, I need to tell you something, and you're not going to like it."

I frown, but do as he says. And then I just sit there, looking expectantly at him until he begins to talk.

"The thing is, I have to leave for a while. And I don't know when exactly I'll be coming home. I… "

I interrupt him midsentence, because he has to be kidding me! He can't leave me now! And besides, he sounds nervous, so he's probably going to forget half the story at this rate. "Dad, slow down! Why are you leaving? I thought we were going to hang out, have fun, until I start attending college. So if you're leaving me now, I need the whole story!"

He sighs. "Sorry, kid. But you have to promise me you won't interrupt," he says, running a hand through his hair. I nod, before he continues, "You know Pepper and I finished the lights in the tower this evening?" I just look at him, so he continues. "Okay, yeah you probably did, since you commented on it when you walked in… Well, we were having a good time drinking champagne, when Agent Coulson came."

"Phil was here? Why didn't you say that? How was he?" I interrupt him, before realizing my mistake. "Oops. Sorry, dad, just continue."

He smiles at me, and then wonders, "Seriously, why is everyone calling him Phil, his name is clearly Agent." I grin at him, and mentally roll my eyes. Of course he would try to make this conversation lighter.

"Anyway, he said that they have a situation, and they need my help. Apparently, they are continuing the _Avengers Initiative_." He smirks, "And this time, it's not only as a counselor!"

I can't help but smirk too, his enthusiasm always affects me. "So…"

"Okay okay, I'm continuing, jeez. I'm leaving tomorrow, I don't know when I'll be back and I, basically, have to read all of this by tomorrow. You don't think you could help me with that, could you?" He knows I can't resist his puppy eyes.

"Fiiine, I'll help you." I smile, and wait for him to smile back, before I say, "But I'm coming with you. I don't want to be left alone here."

He looks like he's about to interrupt, so I hold my hand up. "Just hear me out, please." He nods, so I continue. "I can help you. With this and everything else. And I won't get in your way, I promise!"

My father just sighs. "Emma, it's going to be dangerous. I know you're big enough to take care of yourself, but you have never tried anything like this before. I don't want you to get hurt. You're my baby darling, do you understand that? I can't let you get hurt." He sighs again, and looks sad. "I know you want to come, but you can't! And that's final." He tries to look stern, but I know that secretly he wants me to come with him. He's going to miss me, just as much as I will him.

The thing is, I can't lose him. He says it's going to be dangerous, how can I let him do it alone then? "Dad, that's my point!" When he looks confused, I start over. "You could get hurt, and then I would be all alone. I can't let that happen! Please! I swear I won't bother you, and you know I can take care of myself. Last time, I was so scared! You were gone, and everyone said you'd died, and I was alone!" I give him a small smile, while a single tear begins trailing down my cheek. "I won't get in your way; I just don't want to lose you again."

He looks at me sadly, and decides something. It's impossible to see what his decision is. When he wants to, he can really be a closed book. And then he reaches over to pull me into a hug.

"My sweet child, nothing's going to happen to me. I promise! I'll come back." He sighs. "You can come with me, but only if you promise to do what I say and get out of the way if something happens," he whispers into my hair, before he kisses me on my forehead and looks me in the eyes. "Do you promise me that, Emma?" he asks seriously.

"Of course, you just have to promise me the same," I smile at him and hug him again. It's good to be home with him, and now I don't have to lose him. "So… You want my help with all of this?"

And then he gives me the most relieved smile I have ever seen. "Yes, please!" I laugh.

"Then let's get started!"

* * *

"Are you seeing this, dad?!" I exclaim excited.

He looks at me confused. "Seeing what, Em'? All these files that we _have_ to have read by tomorrow? Yes, _those_ I see _perfectly_ clear." The last sentence ended up sounding rather sarcastic, so I look reproachfully at him.

"_No_, of course not. I'm talking about this guy, the one in the green and gold."

"Oh him. That's the guy we're going to stop, umm L-something. I don't remember." Typical my father not to remember his name, but that's not what I meant. I _know_ who he is, I've read all about him. And I'm not talking about these files, because I'm not even half done with those, I'm talking about the myths that I've been reading since I was eight, or at least around eight.

"Dad!" That made him look at me. "That's Loki! The god, Loki. The god of lies and mischief, you know, from Norse Mythology?" I almost squeal the last sentence; to be honest he has always been the most fascinating god from the myths to me. The guy who almost always does something wrong, not always on purpose, and then always manages to fix it in the end.

My dad laughs. "So do you wanna read his file and then just give me a summary? You know, he has a brother, too? Thor, his file is there." He points at another file, and my smile grows even more. "We can make a deal; you read those files and I read these ones." He chuckles even more at seeing my eager face. "So, should I just take that as a yes?"

I stick my tongue out at him. "Yes, please." He just smiles brighter at me for that. It may seem weird that I'm so interested in reading this, but I've always found this sort of thing kind of exciting. Besides, finding out gods, who you have always just thought of as stories, are alive, is really amazing!

And just like that, I start reading again, next to my father. This is what I was looking forward to, doing something with my father. Tomorrow we'll be leaving for the place, which I still don't know where is, and then the "adventure" can really begin. To be honest, I don't really care what will happen, for now I'm just content being with my father.

* * *

**Second day**

Getting woken up by my father is definitely not good. Firstly, I _always_ wake up before him 'cause he likes to sleep in late, so him waking me up means that I've probably wasted a whole lot of the day. And secondly, it means that instead of gently waking up like I normally wake up, I'm rather forcefully forced away from sleep, not getting a chance to wake up properly. So when I find myself being shaken from my dreams, my first thought isn't "How kind of him to wake me up" or "Today's the day where we leave!". Instead it's something along the lines of "Shit! What time is it?!" and "I want to continue sleeping".

It's first after taking a shower to properly wake up, that I remember that we're supposed to leave for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters today. And that's exciting! So I forget about him not letting me wake up gently, and about the time. Anyway, it's not that late; since we're supposed to leave, my father decided to wake up early.

We finished late last night, since there were _a lot_ to read. So that's why I didn't wake up on my own today; I was simply too tired. But it doesn't matter, excitement's a pretty good wake-up cure. Even though we probably won't be doing anything really exciting today; we're probably just going to finish reading the last of the files, but that doesn't calm me down.

When I finally emerge from my room and step into the living room, my father greets me with a big grin, "Good morning, sweetie. Excited for the adventure?"

Like he needed to ask. "You've got no idea," I say, even though I know he probably has a pretty good idea of what I'm feeling. I walk over to the kitchen and start making some toast for myself.

Finally noticing my father's puppy eyes, I ask, "What?"

He eyes the food I'm making and says, "You're not going to make me breakfast?"

I roll my eyes. "You know I'm not your waiter, right?"

He nods. "It's just that _I_ can't cook, and you make wonderful food." Okay, now he's just trying to flatter me.

"Fine! What do you want?" I immediately regret asking, knowing that he'll probably want something taking much longer time than the toast I'm currently making. There was a reason why I chose toast. "When are we supposed to be there anyway?" I ask, hoping that he might forget about my first question.

"Coulson said Midday, so I'm thinking 1PM. And that means leaving at 12.30. Sounds good?" I roll my eyes, but end up nodding anyway. I'm not going to say no to an extra hour. "And to answer your first question," I groan, while he smirks, "I was thinking we might eat a big breakfast together today. You know, with eggs, bacon and toast."

I ponder the unspoken question in my mind. It's 9AM now, so that gives me about two hours to pack and get properly dressed, after breakfast. Yeah, I guess I can do that. I nod, and he grants me the biggest smile in return. And of course I smile back, how could I not? So abandoning my toast, I turn to the fridge and take out bacon and eggs. "If I'm going to make this, can you at least set the table or something?" I say, without turning away from the stove. But I hear him getting up and getting the plates and all. "Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome, darling," he says, giving me a kiss on my cheek as he walks by me on his way to the table again.

* * *

It's now 1.10PM, and we're about five minutes from the headquarters. At least that's what the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, who is flying the plane, says. That also means that I can see the place now. And… it's certainly not what I expected. Probably because I didn't expect an almost island-like place in the middle of the ocean. I was thinking more like an actual building. But I guess S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't do normal.

Landing the plane is apparently easy, 'cause he does it much quicker than he told us; he had told us that it would take about ten minutes just to land.

The welcome committee isn't people I thought I'd see again. But nonetheless people I liked the last time I saw them. Phil Coulson and Natasha Romanoff.

When I step off the plane behind my dad, their faces don't exactly show happiness at seeing me there though. Surprise, yes, which turns into silent acceptance. Phil looks annoyed, not at me, but at my father, understandable enough. While Natasha looks almost amused, as much as she can be anyway.

Phil just sighs, "Stark, Director Fury wishes to speak with you." And then he turns around. But not before actually acknowledging my presence with a nod, "And hello to you, Miss Stark."

"Hi Phil, hi Natasha," I smile widely. "Good to see you both again."

"Are you going to show me the way to Fury, or am I going to find him myself?" my father asks sarcastically. I look reproachfully at him.

"If you just follow, Stark, then that would be great," he answers before walking away.

"Come on, Emma. Ready to get yelled at by Fury?" he says with a smirk.

"Always." I grin at him.

* * *

Director Fury's office in the Helicarrier, as they call it, isn't anything special. It's not particularly big, nor is it personal or comfortable, but I guess he doesn't spend a lot of time in there. From the times I have met him, he doesn't seem like he's the type of person that spends his time in an office. And personal or comfortable aren't really words that I associate with him either.

His expression when he sees me walking through the door opening behind my father is hilarious. I almost laugh out loud, but luckily manage to control myself in the last second. I don't think he would find it all that hilarious.

He stands up from the chair he was occupying. "This was not the deal, Stark!" His voice is raised. Of course he's yelling the minute we step in. It's not like we're standing less than two meters from him. I mentally roll my eyes.

My father's already defending himself and me. "This was not the deal you wanted to make, no. But this is nonetheless the deal I'm making with you, Director." The last word comes out a bit sarcastic. "If you want me to help you, you're gonna have to deal with this," he says crossing his arms.

I can't help but feel slightly offended at being called "this", like I'm a thing or something. But of course I know my father didn't mean it like that, and he definitely doesn't think that way about me, so my offense quickly fades.

Fury is angrily staring at my father, contemplating what to answer, I think. But he ends up saying nothing, and my father takes this as a sign that he got it his way. But before my father can say anything, Fury says, "Your daughter better behave, Stark! Or she's getting the fuck out of here!"

Okay, I didn't expect that. "I'm not a baby, Director! Of course I'll behave. Besides I doubt you _could_ throw me out if you wanted to; my father is pretty protective of me." My voice is adopting the same sarcasm as my father's as I speak angrily at the _Director_.

"Fine, both of you! Agent Coulson will be showing you where to stay." That's clearly a dismissal, so we both walk out of the office where Phil is waiting for us.

"That didn't go as bad as I expected," he says. And my father starts laughing.

"Nope, it sure didn't," he laughs, and I'm surprised he can even speak, he's laughing so hard.

I'm even more surprised when Phil smiles, not a big smile but a smile nonetheless. "Okay, we're going to put you in the same room. There aren't that many rooms on this thing, so you're going to have to share, I'm afraid."

"Oh that's fine. It's not like we haven't shared a room before," my father answers after he's done laughing. I smile, too. I don't really mind, as he said: it's not like we haven't shared before.

* * *

We end up spending the rest of the day in the room we got. It's quite big with two beds, obviously, and a table in the middle of the room. We spend the time talking, laughing and probably most importantly, reading the rest of the files from yesterday. We don't go outside of the room, and no one disturbs us, so it's just me and my dad. And that's great.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story, feel free to follow and review the story ^^ That would make me a very happy author!**


	2. Meeting the Others

**Hello again! Thanks for the four people who have followed this story already ^^ That made me very happy. Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**Once again, I don't own anything but Emma Stark and the alterations to the original story. And please forgive me for any mistakes I might make, feel free to correct me. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Meeting the Others**

**Third day**

My father went to meet the others and get started on the work, so I'm all alone in our room. He didn't want me there right now. I think he just wanted to make sure they were okay first or something. Well, no one can say he isn't protective.

I woke up early today and that means I've had loads of time to just lie in my bed and think, 'cause I didn't want to wake my father up or read. It's a good thing I have so much music in my phone though. So for the first two hours, I repeat _two_ hours, I just laid on my bed thinking and listening to music, more specifically Michael Jackson. When I need to think I listen to him, or when I'm happy, or when I'm sad. Pretty much all the time actually, I never get tired of listening to Michael Jackson.

Finally at around 9AM I decided that it would be okay for me to wake my father up, so I did. I had thought that that would mean that we could go explore and meet the others. But no, my father wanted to "clear" them first. That's my theory, anyway. That, or he just didn't want me there.

He did ask me to take a look at some calculations he has made for the Iron Man suit, though. An alteration of the original one, you might call it. He often does this. I don't think he actually _needs_ my opinion or my knowledge. It's more to make me better at the calculations and all that, and to make sure I feel included, I think. And sometimes it's just to brag. But that's just the way Tony Stark is; he likes to brag and show off.

I guess having a daughter that actually understands more about the suit than most scientists, is making him really proud. Not that I wouldn't be, but still, it can be a bit embarrassing. Partially because not many people know that I'm his daughter, so it's kind of the same people he brags to. No, not embarrassing at all. I'm kidding, of course.

Even though I'm actually more interested in languages and cultures, I still think this is fascinating, too. I mean, I guess it comes with the name _Stark_, it would be kind of weird if I hated science. But languages and cultures have just always seemed more interesting to me; that is part of the reason why I find Norse Mythology so fascinating, too. History is one of my favorite subjects, too. I guess you can say that the science of humans is more interesting to me than the science of nature. Luckily, my father accepted this years ago.

But that certainly doesn't mean that I can't enjoy reading these papers through, because I very much am. And even though I know it shouldn't, it gives me a feeling of being important; like it's needed that I do this. Even though I know it isn't.

So for now I'm fine just reading these, and wait for when my father comes back, so he can introduce me to the others.

* * *

Well, I'm done looking at the calculations my father wanted me to take a look at. And I know that I should wait. But one thing doesn't make sense. To me, it looks like my father is going to make an attack or defense mechanism on the suit that will use all the energy; meaning that he wouldn't survive. I'm not going to let him do that, so I'm going to have a little talk with him before he does anything stupid. That's why I can now be seen walking through the hallways of the Helicarrier. The agents I found outside of my room told me that my father is currently sat in a meeting with some people I don't know. Well, Nick Fury's probably there, but other than that I don't know.

The door at the end of this hallway should be the one. So without stopping to think, I burst through the door. I notice my father standing in a room with Nick Fury, two guys I don't know and Natasha. They all look kind of angry. Doesn't matter, I'm only here to talk to my dad.

"Dad! I'm done looking at your notes, and there's something I need you to explain to me. I think there might be a mistake..." My voice fades away, when I notice the looks I'm getting. "What? Sorry if I interrupted anything, I just need to talk to my father."

At least my father doesn't look annoyed that I interrupted them, he actually looks kind of… pleased. He crosses the room, places his arm around my shoulders and smiles down at me. "Hey princess. What is it, sweetie?"

That's weird. That is _not _how he usually talks to me, like I'm a little girl. But I decide to just shake it off. "Well, this number right here…" I point at the number in the papers. But then one of the guys in the room interrupts me.

"Stark, don't you think you should introduce us to your daughter?" He has blond hair, and is tall and muscular. But I don't really like the way he just spoke to my dad; like he has some kind of problem with him. And that immediately means that _I_ have a problem with _him_.

"Hi, I'm Emma Antoinette Stark. Tony's daughter, as I'm sure you've guessed." I smile sarcastically to him. "And who are you?"

"Nice to meet you, Miss Stark," he says. I raise my eyebrows. "I'm Steve Rogers; I work with your father right now."

My mouth opens in shock. "Wait! You're Steve Rogers? You're Captain America?" When he nods, I continue, "My father has tol-"

By then my father clamps his hand over my mouth to prevent me from speaking. I guess I'm not allowed to mention that. Do they have some kind of fight for power going on, or what?

Steve Rogers looks weirdly at us, but before he can comment on it, the second guy in the room says, "Hello! Nice to meet you, Emma Stark. My name is Bruce Banner, I'm also currently working with Tony."

I smile at him, this guy seems okay. And I'm pretty sure I've heard his name somewhere before. Bruce Banner? Hmm… I don't know where.

Bruce then turns more towards my father. "I didn't even know you had a daughter, Tony. I'm sorry, but I didn't expect that."

My father just smirks. "Yeah? It's not what you picture when you hear my name, is it? Family man?" Then his voice becomes serious. "Nah, that's alright, that's how I wanted it. To protect her; I never wanted her to have a life like mine."

"That's cool, I guess." He smiles at my father. I smile, too. Anyone who likes my father, I like.

"Miss Stark!" Nick Fury's voice stops me before I can say anything. I look at him. He looks rather angry, but then again, when doesn't he? So I'm not particularly scared. Besides, he's just a guy and my father is right next to me, so what can he do?

"What?" I ask, still standing with my father's arm around me.

"We are in the middle of a meeting, Miss Stark! And _you_ are interrupting! So get out!"

"I know that, but there's something I have to talk to my father about. It's important!" Come on, he's exaggerating. It doesn't look all that important, if you ask me. And my father did not look annoyed, which only strengthens my theory. To be honest, that should actually do the opposite, but whatever.

"I don't care! You need to go right now, you are not allowed in here at the moment!" I'm pretty sure the only reason he doesn't swear at me is because of my father. And I really don't mind that; it's nice knowing your father is on your side no matter what.

This is just getting on my nerves. I am _not_ letting my father do this! And he has probably already made JARVIS begin the work. Ergo, I have to talk with him now!

At that moment my father looks down at me with a hesitant smile. "Maybe you should go back to your room, honey. When I'm done with this I'll go to your room, and then we can talk, okay?" The next part he whispers, so that I'm the only one who hears it. "I'm almost done with these guys. Just wait five minutes, and I'll be there. I promise."

I smile relieved. So I will get a chance to tell him then. And I guessed right; he didn't want to be in this meeting any more than I wanted him to be.

"Okay then, I'll just wait." I make a small wave. "Bye then. See you guys later." Then I turn around and walk towards the door.

Right before I step over the doorstep and out in the hallway, Fury says, "Thanks for understanding, Miss Stark." I smile and do a little wave without even turning around. Okay then, now I just have to wait.

* * *

Convincing my father not to install anything dangerous to his suit proves to be easier than I expected it to be. Actually he almost makes me believe that it was an honest mistake, but only almost. He's not that good of a liar, and I _am_ his daughter after all. I know him. But as long as he changes the numbers I'm happy, so I don't comment on his lying.

So now I'm back to being alone in my room. My father had to get back to the lab, where he's currently working with Bruce. Speaking about Bruce, he's the one who can change into the Hulk, and the one who was hit by gamma radiation. I knew I had heard of him; my father told me about him around half a year back. He was the one who read about Bruce in the files, so that's why I didn't immediately recognize him.

I think I'm going to visit my father and Bruce later on. But right now I have settled on my bed reading one of my favorite books: _Harry Potter_. I've probably read the series ten times before, maybe even more, but they just keep getting better. I'm never going to be tired of reading about magic and adventures.

* * *

It's almost 4PM when I stop reading, and that means I've been doing it for about three hours. By now I'm almost done with _The Chamber of Secrets_, meaning I have read almost two books, considering I started from the beginning of _The Sorcerer's Stone_.

I decide to stop, 'cause who knows how much time I will spend reading the next couple of days or weeks, and I only brought _Harry Potter_. I'm guessing that it's okay if I hang out with my father and Bruce for a while now. To be honest I don't even know what they're doing.

"Hey, dad!" I say when arriving to the lab. He looks up from what he's looking at, and smiles at me. Bruce also looks at me, and gives a small wave which I return. "Hi, Bruce."

"Hi, Em'. What're you doing here?" my father asks me, still smiling.

"I just thought I would come say hello. Besides I didn't really get an explanation to what it is you're doing."

"That's nice. It's always good with some company, right Bruce?"

He looks kind of startled to be addressed, but answers nonetheless. "Umm, I don't agree actually, Tony." Here he pauses and looks nervously at my father. But my father doesn't really look angry with Bruce disagreeing, not that I thought he would, so he continues, "I don't really like crowds to be honest. Too many things can happen, and you never know what will end up angering you." He kind of mumbles the last sentence, but I reply anyway.

"Oh, I get it. But three's hardly a crowd, Bruce. Is it okay if I call you Bruce, by the way?" I realize that being a scientist and all, he might want me to address him as Dr. Banner or something.

He gives me a small smile. "You're right. Three people are not a crowd. As long as no one is deliberately _trying_ to get me to change, I guess I'm good." I notice his sideways look at my father when he says this. "And sure, you can call me Bruce, as long as I can call you Emma?"

"Of course you can, Bruce," I smile, and turn to my father. "Dad, what have you done?"

He just looks innocently at me. "Why do you think I've done anything, darling?"

"I saw that look. Besides, of course you would do something. Isn't that kind of your thing?" I stick my tongue out at him. He shouldn't be thinking that he can actually trick me.

He responds in the same childish gesture I just did; sticking his tongue out at me. Guess who I got that from?

"Never mind. So what _are_ you doing?" I finally ask.

My father gestures to Bruce.

"Well, umm, we're basically trying to find the Tesseract. You know the blue glowing…."

I interrupt him, because he definitely doesn't sound like he knows how much my father has taught me. "I know what the Tesseract is. It's an energy source, which can power pretty much anything. It's a natural energy source and that means that it will never run out." My father smiles proudly at me. It's not like I even got all that technological. But I guess it is a father's privilege to be proud of whatever his child does.

"Okay. I guess you really are Tony's daughter," Bruce smiles at me.

"Of course," I smile back.

"Well, in that case. We're using different labs' spectrometers, which have been calibrated to gamma radars and then I've calculated a tracking algorithm, so that we can find it quicker."

"Oh okay, that's smart. So how far along are you? How long will it take?"

This time my father answers. "We're guessing about a week, but it could be less."

"A week? That's a long time." I can't quite keep the whine out of my voice, I'm sure my father noticed it.

"What? You can't wait to see Loki?" he teases. Then he turns to Bruce, "My daughter is _very_ fascinated by Loki. She can't wait to meet him."

"Dad! Stop making it sound like I have a crush on him or something!" He just grins at me. I then turn to Bruce, "Don't listen to him. I have just read a lot about him and Thor, and it's kind of exciting to find out that they're real. I've always loved the myths, so getting a chance to meet them is a bit like getting a chance to meet your idol."

"That's cool, I guess. I know it's not quite the same, but I would probably feel the same way if it was someone I look up to." He looks thoughtful for a moment, before continuing, "Even though Loki probably isn't the best role model to have."

I smile at him. "I know; that's why he's not really my role model. He's just interesting; well the stories about him are interesting."

"Yeah, I can understand that. I don't really know much about them myself, but I believe you." He smiles at me again, before moving over to another table to look at something on the screen.

My father smiles at me, before saying, "Was that all you wanted, Em'? Or what?"

"I think I'm just going to stay here for a while, if that's okay," I answer.

"Of course, you can do what you want, honey."

* * *

After watching my father and Bruce for a little over an hour, I'm starting to get hungry. I realize that I don't know if we're supposed to eat together all of us, or if it's just me and my father again.

"Dad, when are we going to eat?" I ask.

"Are you hungry already? What time is it?" he says looking at the watch on the wall. "Oh, I didn't realize the time. In fifteen minutes, I guess, would that be cool with you?"

"Sure. What about you, Bruce?"

"I'm eating by myself, Emma. But that's fine; we can just finish this and then go."

Fifteen minutes later my father and I are sitting in our room with our food in front of us. It's nothing special, just spaghetti with tomato sauce. But it's okay, it's not like it tastes bad or anything.

"Some of your food would be delicious right now, Emma," my father says.

"Come on, dad, it's not that bad," I try to say.

"I know, but yours is so much better," he smiles at me. I blush slightly.

"Thanks, I guess. But I don't think Fury would appreciate me cooking. He can barely take the fact that I'm here."

He laughs at that. "True. Then we'll just have to wait till we're done here," he sighs.

"Yep, that's the plan," I smile.

My evening consists of eating and laughing with my father, which was what we would have done at home, too, so that's fine. Hopefully they will capture Loki soon, 'cause no matter what I said earlier, I _am_ really interested in meeting him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, we're getting closer to actually meeting Loki. Please follow, favourite and review ^^ Next chapter will be up on monday, hopefully!**


	3. Getting to Know Emma

**As promised, here's the third chapter! Hope you enjoy it ^^**

**And of course I don't own the Avengers, only Emma and the alterations.**

* * *

**Getting to know Emma**

**Fourth day**

Waking up here is just like waking up back home. Okay, that's a lie, there are several differences. For one I sleep in the same room as my father; which I don't mind, don't get me wrong, but it _is_ a difference. Secondly, my own sheets are so much softer than these are and my bed is larger. But other than that, waking up is pretty much the same.

I wake up at 9AM, which I guess is also a difference since I never wake up later than 8AM at home. Then I just lie in my bed for about five minutes, before I'm really awake. My father is sleeping at the other side of the room, so I go to wake him up. He completely ignores alarm clocks, so for years it has been my job to wake him up. When I was younger he would always drag me into his bed, when I came to wake him up, and tickle me until I promised to wait half an hour. Not that he ever laid down to sleep again; he was always too awake already. But it was fun nonetheless. But that was years ago. He doesn't do that anymore.

Waking him up here actually seems easier than it usually is back home. Maybe that's because he knows he has something very important to do here, but I don't know. After I've made sure he's awake, I go get dressed in the bathroom after taking a quick shower.

When I emerge from the bathroom, I see my father placing breakfast on the table. At home we have our own bathroom, so we're usually done at about the same time. It usually matches with me finishing the breakfast as my father is done anyway. But now I have to wait for him to be done. Luckily for me, my father is quicker than me to get ready in the morning, when he's up at least.

Not long after my father sits down at the table and we can begin to eat. It isn't anything special; bread with jam, butter and honey. But delicious nonetheless.

"Are you just going to continue looking for the Tesseract today, dad? Or are you doing something else?" I ask him while eating a piece of bread with honey.

"Yeah, that's the plan anyway," he answers. He still seems kind of tired to me. That's probably why he doesn't clarify what exactly he answered to. I raise my eyebrows at him, until he gets the hint. "I mean I'm going to look for the Tesseract."

"Oh okay, anything I can help with?" I ask excited. Until now I haven't really helped doing anything, and I really want to. Otherwise I'm going to get bored really fast.

He pauses to think for a bit. "Hmm, nothing I can think of right now." When he sees my sad face, he continues, "But if you come by the lab later, I might be able to come up with something you can do."

I smile happily. "Thanks, dad!"

He quirks his eyebrow at me teasingly. "You definitely didn't get that kind of work enthusiasm from me, darling."

I laugh. "Yeah right, dad! Who is it that never goes to bed at the right time, because he's _always_ working on important projects?" I ask him challenging.

"Definitely not me!" he exclaims; we both know he's lying. "And it's not really working, it's adjusting, if we're talking about the suits that is."

"Ha!" I point at him. "You just admitted it."

"Oh, I did, did I?" He stands up and I'm trying to understand what he's going to do, but suddenly he attacks me and starts tickling me. "Say that I didn't!"

I can't stop laughing. I'm very ticklish, and my father knows that very well. "Okay! Okay! You didn't, dad," I say while laughing. "You can stop now."

He continues tickling me for a while before letting me go. He seems more awake now, than he did before. Just like when I was little. "I better get going, kiddo. Try not to get in trouble." He winks at me.

"Okay, I might drop in later. And of course I won't, dad. You can trust me." With that he leaves, leaving me with the dishes. Not that I mind, I'm kind of used to it by now. My father only takes the dishes out after dinner or if I ask him specifically to do it. Otherwise he won't.

* * *

After relaxing with my book for a while, I decide that I'm bored and that I want to have something to do. So I walk towards his lab, only to find no one's there. I look around confused, but then decide to ask some of the agents in the hallway; at least one of them must have seen where he went, or where Bruce is.

They tell me that he's in another room with Bruce, Steve and Natasha. Fury isn't there, so I don't think it's an official meeting. They're probably just talking or something.

So I decide with myself that it can't hurt to visit them there. I probably won't disturb them much. At least that's what I tell myself.

* * *

Stepping into the room containing my dad, Bruce, Steve and Natasha, all I hear is my father's voice. And what he says proved me right about them not being in an official meeting.

"Exactly. That's why she doesn't know I've been dating Pepper for half a year."

Wait. What? He seriously thinks I don't know about that? I'm not blind. Or stupid. He enjoys to brag about my intellect, so how can he think I'm stupid enough not to see that he's clearly dating Pepper.

I clear my throat to let him know I'm here, before saying, "Yeah, because you're usually so discreet," while rolling my eyes.

He turns towards me with his mouth open. "You know about me and Pepper?"

"Yeah, it's hard not to notice, dad. Sometimes it's like you think I'm more stupid than I am." I make a grimace, and watch my father mimic it.

"Well, good thing we aren't that serious yet then," he tries to save it. I just frown, and he continues, "I mean, we haven't had sex yet." Seriously? Nope, not gonna happen, dad.

"Sure, because you just really _love_ showers," I smirk and watch Natasha smirk back at me, clearly trying to contain her laughter.

"What do you mean?" he asks in a faint voice.

"I mean that the bathrooms are the only rooms that aren't soundproof. Because _you_ thought that, that wouldn't be necessary. And you seem to have forgotten that." He opens his mouth to say something, but I stop him. "And no, I don't believe you if you say you were just showering. People don't like showers or baths that much."

"Oh god." He practically falls down on the nearest chair, and hides his head as Natasha and Bruce, surprisingly, starts to laugh. Steve is the only one who doesn't, except from my dad of course. But I think that might be because he believes he shouldn't laugh, not because he doesn't think it's funny. He actually looks like he's about to smile.

"Oh come on, dad. It's not that bad. I don't mind. Just do me a service and keep it in the bedroom." I smile at him, and try to keep myself from laughing. Needless to say, I don't succeed.

The rest of the day I pretty much just talk with my father and the others. Of course, they _do_ work. I just talk to them while they work. I don't really get a job of my own, but I guess I don't mind. I certainly didn't get bored.

* * *

"So Emma, how's it like growing up with Tony as a father?" Natasha asks me. I'm surprised that _she_ is the one to ask me, but not that the question came up.

I shrug. "Honestly, it's been good." I notice my father stopping what he's doing to smile at me. "I don't think I've had a different childhood than anyone else. It's been pretty normal." I look at my father and smile. "And he has been a great father."

Steve is the next one to ask. "But what about his… _reputation_? Surely, it can't have been all normal."

"To be honest, I don't really care about his reputation. I don't really read the articles and gossip about him. I think everyone has a past they want to forget, and for the last years, as far as I know, my father hasn't done anything _too_ bad." I mean, I know about the women, but I also know that he is now in a happy relationship with Pepper. And I mean, who hasn't done something when they were young?

"I guess you're right. But hasn't it been weird to have him as a father?" he continues.

I shake my head. "No, not really. I mean there have been some… _incidents_, that I would have rather been without. But that comes with him being famous, so I've kind of gotten used to that."

"What incidents are you talking about, Emma? Has anything ever happened to you, because of your father?" Bruce asks me. Okay, they have now officially all joined the conversation.

"No, not me," I deny. "I was referring to Afghanistan, that whole thing wasn't a very happy period for me, or him." My father places his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it. He knows that I don't like talking about that time.

"The thing that scared me the most about what happened in Afghanistan was that I would never come home to my daughter again. And I'm pretty sure she had some of the same fears, so no, it wasn't a very happy time for either of us." I smile up at him as he starts talking. "There have been times where I wondered if I was doing the right thing with keeping her hidden from the world, but at that particular event, I realized that it was that kind of thing I wanted her to avoid. So I'm happy about what I did. God only knows what could have happened to her, if she had been a public figure like me."

I've never heard my father say that before, and it means a lot. I have never blamed him for hiding me, because I understand the purpose. But I guess some part of me have always feared that it was because he was ashamed of me. I guess not. That's nice to know.

"Okay then," Steve says, "it sounds like he is a great father. I honestly didn't expect that, but looks can be deceiving." I nod at him. He's right. I guess he isn't that bad; at least he seems to understand.

"He is. I'm very happy to have him." Here my father stops me by squeezing me tight. I roll my eyes. "Love you too, dad."

* * *

Getting ready for bed is interrupted by my father's questions. But I don't _really_ mind, it's just _kind of_ annoying.

"For exactly how long have you known about me and Pepper, darling?"

I roll my eyes. "You haven't exactly been hiding, dad." He opens his mouth to say something, probably to deny what I said, so I continue. "For a longer time than you've actually been together, I think. You just have a chemistry that can't be denied." I shrug.

He seems to ponder this for a moment. "Hmm, I guess you're right. Bu we haven't even been dating for that long."

"I know that. But you've just always seemed like you were meant to be together. Like you belong with each other. I can see the friendship you have." I smirk. "Besides, she's the only woman who has actually stuck around for more than a month, I'm pretty sure."

At this he throws a pillow at my face and sticks his tongue out at me. "You just ruined a beautiful moment, Em'. That was a really nice speech, if you can call it that."

I just smile, and throw the pillow back at him.

"So I guess that means I've got your approval?" He looks hopeful at me.

Seriously? So that's where he was going. "Sure, dad. You do fit together, and I like Pepper, so why not?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he grins. "I have to call Pepper!"

"Sure, you do that. I'm going to brush my teeth." He blows me a kiss, and I walk into the bathroom.

* * *

"I love you, Emma," my father sleepily says from his bed.

"I love you, too." I smile into my pillow.

"Goodnight, honey."

"'Night, dad."

* * *

**So how did you like it? Feel free to comment, favourite and follow, it really does make me happy ^^ Loki will arrive to the story in chapter 5, so only two more chapters to go ;)**


	4. An Odd Evening

**Hello again! I'm here with the fourth chapter! Enjoy ^^**

**I don't own the Avengers, only Emma and the alterations made to the original story.**

* * *

**An Odd Evening**

**Fifth day**

Wednesday is moving quickly. I don't do much, just read. I have now read through half the series of _Harry Potter_; and have reached almost half of _The Goblet of Fire_. If I don't find something to do soon I won't have anything to do by the end of the week.

All I can do is talk to the others, when they have the time, that is. Because they don't really seem to have anything for me to do. I get it; I'm not really an adult and it's not like I'm here to work. I just get bored. The good side of things is that I'm with my dad and we have had some good times together. We have fun and my father has found a few things for me to do.

But otherwise I haven't been doing much; not that I really mind, as long as I'm with my father, I'm good. But today I have decided to work out for a bit, because it's been a few days since my last training session; a week to be exact. And I found out that this Helicarrier has a gym! It really does have everything; it's kind of weird actually.

So right now I'm heading down the long white hallways to the gym. When I arrive I see Steve there. He looks like he's taking a break from training, so I guess I won't be disturbing him.

"Hey, Steve!" I call, and he turns around surprised. His expression adopts a gentle smile when he sees me.

"Hello, Miss Stark."

I walk over to him; he's standing next to the punching bag which looks kind of battered. "You don't need to call me "Miss", Captain," I say cheekily, consciously settling on the "Captain" instead of saying his first or last name.

"Sorry. Just trying to be polite, Miss… Emma," he hurriedly changes my name. I chuckle.

"That's okay. Is it okay if I call you Steve then? Or should I keep calling you Captain?" I grin at him.

This time he grins back. Success! "Steve's fine, Emma. But if you really want to you may call me Captain."

"I think I'll stick with Steve then, sounds better." I wink at him before asking, "Are you using the punching bag?"

"Uh, no. I'm done. You want me to hold it for you?" he asks. Hmm, it's a good way to get to know each other, I guess.

"Sure. Thank you, Steve."

* * *

After punching the bag a few times, I try to start a conversation with him. "So… Is it weird being here for you? I mean, have you gotten used to all of this yet?" I use my arms to gesture around me, and hope that he understands that I mean the time period and all that comes with it.

"I'm… managing, I would say. Sometimes it's the smallest things that matter, and luckily many of them hasn't changed. But this," he gestures to the walls surrounding us, "I'm not sure I will ever get used to."

I laugh. "No, me neither. I'm still surprised they really have this. But I guess you're right. The values and all haven't really changed, have they?"

"Exactly, that's what I mean. No, they haven't. But it's not just that. You know, the way people behave, the way they interact, that has changed. And that's one of the hardest things to adapt to, I think."

"I get what you mean. Like calling me "Miss" right?" He nods, so I continue, "Yeah, I guess people aren't as polite and… introverted now, as they were." I nod slowly, understanding where he's coming from.

"You're right. Sometimes I have to remind myself that I'm here, not there, and it's okay not to be so polite. I mean people are still polite, but it's in another way. You know, very few women from my time would be okay with working out like you are right now. Especially in front of a man." He sighs. "It's weird to think that people would think you and I were having an affair or something, just doing what we are right now."

"Seriously? It's not like I'm not dressed. We're just talking." I keep punching the ball while we're talking; making sure to keep up the tempo.

"I know. But people would assume that there was something going on if you were spending time alone with a guy. That's one of the things I'm glad has changed," he says.

"Yeah. That doesn't sound so nice, for the women at least." I frown. But then I smile. "What is the best thing about this time period then?"

He smiles back. "The internet's nice, I guess. It helps me to catch up on the time I've missed. But I don't know if that's the best thing. The technology in general has developed a lot, that's good." He pauses to think. "Yeah, I guess that's it; the technology."

"True. Technology is a good thing. And I'm not just saying that because of my dad," I smirk.

He actually laughs. "I sure hope not. What about you, Emma?" I frown confused. "What are your favorite subjects?"

"Oh. Well, I _do_ like the science subjects, but I like languages and literature more. I love learning about different cultures and languages. And I love reading, and writing."

"What languages do you know then?"

"My father taught me Spanish, I'm learning German and I know some Italian. When I read the books about Norse Mythology, I actually picked up some of the Norse words. But I don't think I can remember them anymore."

"That's impressive. I like languages a lot, too. But I don't know many; I just find it fascinating when people speak them." He laughs slightly. "I like drawing a lot, so I used to pass the time with that."

"Really? Can I see something you've drawn some time?" I ask interested. I guess looks really can be deceiving. I sure wouldn't have thought of him as an artist.

"Sure. Are you done with the workout?"

I nod. "Yeah."

* * *

I walk next to Steve the entire way back to my room. I have never in my life been followed to my door before, and this wasn't even a date! He's just generally nice to people. He probably doesn't even think about it: he just does it. It's natural for him. And I think that's nice.

I smile at him. "Can I see your drawings now? Or is it a bad time?"

He's about to answer, when an agent comes running. He runs past us without noticing us. But then Steve calls out to him, and the agent turns around. "I was looking for you." That's all he says, and then the two of them talks quickly before the agent leaves again. Unfortunately I can't hear what they're saying.

Steve turns to me with an apologetic face, "Sorry, Emma. We should do it another time, something has come up."

I only furrow my eyebrows. "Sorry, but I really can't tell you." And then he takes off too.

* * *

I enter my room still thinking about what happened. My father is already there. Weird. "Something odd just happened, dad," I start.

"Odd? What do you mean?" he asks me. It's only then that I notice that he's standing in front of the table, which is set with food.

"What's going on here?" I ask while stepping closer. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, no. You came at a perfect time. Dinner's ready!" he proclaims happily.

"Why are we eating already, dad? Isn't it a bit early?" I ask confused. I'm not really that hungry myself.

"I'm just really hungry, darling. I _have_ been working all day, you know," he smiles reassuringly. But I can't help but think that there's something wrong about this. Maybe it has something to do with Steve? But I choose to ignore the feeling and just eat with him.

"Okay then, I guess." He immediately sits down at the table, which is already set, and I sit down next to him.

"Well, this is nice, isn't it?" He seems a bit too eager, to be honest. It seems a bit fake, but again I push the worry aside.

"Yeah, I guess," I answer hesitantly.

Dinner proceeds without much talking; my father is quickly eating without really having the time to talk, and I just follow. The dinner is pretty much a bit dull, and not like yesterday at breakfast. But I guess he's just stressed; he has been working nonstop for the last days, so I accept it without asking questions. In the past he would also eat a lot with no conversation after working hard for days, so I guess it's normal for him. That's how he does it. He works hard and then he eats, even though it's not like he hasn't eaten the other days, but still. That's just kind of his thing; that's how I know when he's been working really hard.

Having already finished dinner, he just sits contently and watches me eat the last bites. When he keeps watching me after I'm done, I ask him, "What, dad? Do I look weird or something?"

He hurriedly shakes his head. "Nope. Beautiful as always, darling," he smiles at me. I don't fail to notice that he didn't answer my first question, but he does look away from me, so I'm guessing it was nothing.

I yawn. Come on! It's only 5.20PM, it's not late! How am I sleepy now? I notice my father looking questioning at me.

"Are you tired, Em'? We have done a lot these last few days, so I guess it's understandable," he says, again something sounds wrong, but I can't quite figure out what. And now I'm yawning again.

Nonetheless I wave him off. "Of course not, dad. It's only 5.20." Another yawn completely ruins what I was saying.

"Honey, it's okay to be tired now. You can go to bed now, and read for a while. Then you will wake up even sooner, and I know you like that," he says gently.

The idea of lying down begins to sound pretty good to me. "Maybe I'll do that," I agree sleepily. I stand up and almost immediately sit down again. I guess I really am tired.

I slowly get ready for bed, getting sleepier and sleepier; it gets harder and harder for me to move and think. Finally I'm ready and I lie down in my bed with my blanket tucked around me, fully intending to read for a while. But the second my head hits the pillow I'm sleeping. I don't know when my father leaves me; just that he does eventually.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks to those people who have favourited, followed or reviewed, it makes me so happy ^^ Please feel free to do so and make me even happier ;) Loki will appear in the next chapter, which will arrive on monday. I have planned twenty days to this story, and so far I have written fifteen of them, so don't worry about updates. I will make sure to update regularly! Have a nice weekend ^^**


	5. Meeting the Man of Myths

**Here it is! Finally we're meeting Loki, and Thor of course ^^ Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed or reviewed the story. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own the Avengers, only Emma and the alterations to the original story.**

* * *

**Meeting the Man of Myths**

**Sixth day**

How could he do this to me? I don't get it; I haven't done anything wrong since we got here. So why?! What does he think I am? A little girl who can't do anything; who doesn't understand? What? As if it wasn't bad enough that he left me without telling me. He could have gotten hurt and what then? Does he think he's the only one who can worry? I worry, too! Especially when I wake up in a room all alone, in a room that should be containing two people; me _and_ my father! When I _know_ he wouldn't have woken up earlier, I even asked the agents outside of the door. But no, of course he would keep it a secret!

The worst part isn't even that he left me without telling me. Or that he could have gotten hurt. No. The worst part is that he drugged me! What kind of father does that? Am I _that_ incapable of understanding why it would be important for him to leave, that he has to drug me? Drug me to prevent me from knowing? Seriously?

That's why I'm angry, and that's why I'm currently walking towards the room, where someone, finally, informed me that he was in. I haven't even been in that room; I wonder what's in it. I haven't been allowed to go in there, so it must be something important.

When I finally reach the door (I'm pretty sure I've walked almost down the whole Helicarrier) I see two men in S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms. Luckily, they seem to recognize me. So it shouldn't be that difficult to get past them.

"Hello. I need to get in that room, because my father's in there. So could you maybe move from the door?" I ask while smiling. The trick is to seem happy and innocent; then they won't think I could do any harm. And it seems to work.

"Miss Stark, we're not actually allowed to let anyone in there. The Director's orders, sorry," one of the guards says. And he actually sounds sorry.

"Please, I really need to speak to my father. I won't do anything else than speak with him. Promise," I beg them.

They share a look and then make a decision. "Okay, but you have to promise that you don't touch anything and that you will run out if something happens."

I look confused at them, but nod. "I promise." Why would something dangerous happen? It's just a room with people in it. What does it contain that's so dangerous? But I say nothing, just smiles at them. I open the door and walk in, and then I stop.

Now it makes sense what they said about running. 'Cause there in a big glass cage, is the guy they've been trying to capture. The one I read about in my father's files; the guy who came through the portal made by the Tesseract, who has a brother named Thor. The guy I've been reading about since I was eight, who always fascinated me. The guy who captured one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and made him switch side.

Loki.

* * *

Anyways, he is not important right now. My father is. He's standing in front of the cage with Steve, Natasha and a guy I recognize as Thor, Loki's brother. Bruce isn't there, probably because Loki _is_.

Sometimes when I'm angry my temper kind of gets a little out of hand. So what I do is, I walk over to my father and I slap him. Not as hard as I can, but hard enough to hurt him some. He just kind of looks at me shocked, like he can't imagine why I would do that. And that doesn't exactly make my anger disappear.

"How dare you leave me like that?! Without any explanation, not even a note! How could you do that? Seriously, Dad! How could you drug me?! You could have just told me that you needed to leave, needed to go do whatever it was you needed to do! Am I that immature that you can't even talk to me about stuff? I would have understood! I would!" I don't notice anything other than my father, as I basically scream at him. I just let all my anger out at him.

Then I notice tears has started to roll down my cheeks. I angrily wipe them off. "Do you have any idea, how scared I was? When I noticed you weren't there, and I was all alone? I couldn't even remember what happened last night, Dad. All because of that stupid drug! I thought you'd been abducted, or something. I didn't know what to do… Seriously, why didn't you just tell me?" I end in a sigh, tired after getting it all out.

"Sweetie, I… I didn't think, I guess. I just wanted you to be safe. Sorry." He tries to hug me, but I shake him off of me. He is not going to get away with it just like that.

"Dad, that's the problem. I know, you meant to do what was best for me. But you just…" I take a deep breath and start again. "Next time, you tell me! And that's not a question! You have to trust me to know what's best; I'm almost legally an adult." I crack a small smile. "You know, in some countries I already am." I can never stay mad at him for too long.

He smiles relieved and chuckles. "I know, I know. And you're right, I don't know what that's like, and I promise never to leave like that again. I won't make you feel like that again. Okay?"

"Okay." I let him hug me. Sometimes, I guess anger comes from worry, at least a part of it. I pull a bit away from him to look him in the eyes. "But you are _never_ going to drug me again! Understood?"

"Yes, darling. Of course, I'm so sorry about that," he says. When I smile, he replies with a grin and hugs me even tighter. "I love you and I'm sorry," he whispers in my hair. And I know that he really is, and that it won't happen again.

"I love you, too, Dad."

* * *

(Loki's POV)

Standing in this cage made of glass and steel, I am where I want to be. But not with whom I would prefer to be with. In front of this cage are Anthony Stark, the Man of Iron; Steve Rogers, the Man out of Time; Natasha Romanoff, the female assassin, who makes me think of Sif for some reason; and then there's my _brother_! I would have spat it out, if it weren't all in my head.

They've been discussing for some time now. I smirk, almost unnoticeable. This is easier than I expected it to be. At this rate I don't have to do anything at all.

Standing here looking out at the four people fighting, makes me feel rather bored. It's not like I actually have anything to contribute with. Well, I have, but I doubt they would listen. So I fall back into the memories that are always there.

_My mother, who is showing me how to focus the magic in my hands, smiles at me. "See, I knew you could do it!" she exclaims proudly. My own smile matches her, when I look at her with pride in my eyes._

_I'm ten, or at least that's what I am in human years, and I have finally mastered the technique. Well for me it's finally, I feel like I've spent forever practicing it, for others it seems really early for me to be able to do anything like this. I guess, when my mother calls me special, she really means it._

_Just when I'm about to do it again, just to be sure that I wasn't just lucky, my brother bursts in. _Thor_. He's a couple years older than me, but isn't interested (or capable) in learning magic, so it's not like I can compare my progress with his. That doesn't stop him from comparing his fighting abilities to mine though, even though I'm not really interested in that either, so it's not _fair_._

_"Loki! You have to practice with me now! That magic thing isn't important, it's not like you can actually do something with it. Come on!" And just like that he has ruined the happiness I was feeling from accomplishing something. Thankfully, our mother is still here._

_"Thor! Magic is just as important as physical fighting; I want you to understand this. It is not less than your fighting abilities, it is of equal worth." She puts her arm on my shoulder, I guess she always notices when I become sad._

I am shaken away from my daydream, still a bit sad, by a door slamming and the sound of a slap being given. When I look out of the cage, I now see a young girl with honey blond hair, maybe 18 years old, standing in front of Stark. She looks angry, and my suspicion is proven right when she starts yelling at him. Something about a drug and leaving her alone? I don't really listen.

What I do gather though, is that she's Stark's daughter. A daughter he loves and wants to protect more than anything. I might be able to use this in some way. She doesn't give a name, which makes sense, because why would she introduce herself to someone who already knows her. She certainly wouldn't be introducing herself to me; that would be weird. I am a prisoner, after all.

I turn slightly away when the scene continues with the two of them hugging. Sentimentality. I mentally roll my eyes. I settle on watching the others instead. Rogers seems relieved that they're not fighting anymore, he's smiling softly; I guess he likes the girl. Romanoff is just standing there like a statue, a proper agent; she looks slightly annoyed at getting interrupted. And Thor, the big oaf, is standing there smiling confused. I'm sure he hasn't even figured out she's his daughter yet. I shake my head slightly.

"Well, Thor, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Emma," Stark says with a smile plastered on his face. _Emma_. Hmm, a person who is loved by many, it looks to be fitting. She looks like the type who makes everyone like her. The type who always fall for guys like my _brother_. Again with the sneer.

"Ah, Lady Stark, a pleasure to meet you," _Thor_ says. She smiles at him, not a fake smile but not as big as it was before. But I notice her brown eyes flicker slightly over to me. Well it might be the light or something. I'm probably wrong.

* * *

(Emma's POV)

Well, he looks just like the pictures. Blue eyes, blond hair, muscular. Nothing special there, not for me anyway. But he's nice; Lady Stark. Odd, but I guess he is from a world where that's normal. It's hard not to smile back to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Thor. I've heard a lot about you," I answer, more out of formality than anything else. I look at my father, who's still standing next to me with an arm around my shoulders, and raise my eyebrow. He seems to get the hint.

"And this is Thor's brother, Loki. Reindeer games, my daughter Emma." I furrow my brows at the nickname, but let it go. He seems to be surprised to be introduced to me. But that's understandable, I guess; it is kind of weird. Glancing quickly at the others proves that. He does seem to hide the surprised look on his face quickly though, I don't know if the others even noticed. Well maybe Natasha did, but the others, I doubt it.

"Hi," I smile, "Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you, too." He comes closer to the glass, closer to me. Actually looking at me, for real. And then he smirks slightly, not happy but not evil either.

"Only bad things I hope."

I can't help but let out a small giggle. "Depends on how you define bad, I guess. Some were bad, some were not." I smile hesitantly, not really expecting him to answer, and he doesn't. But I don't know if he would have, if he had gotten the chance, because my father interrupts.

"Sweetie, we're done here, so let's get out of here. It's about lunch time." I let myself be "dragged" by my father, with only one last look back at Loki. Yeah, he's definitely interesting.

* * *

Finally I have seen him; Loki. I can't figure out if he's like I expected or not. Maybe he's just hard to define. I don't really know what I expected either. Either way, I'm happy I've finally seen him. I just hope I'll be able to see him again.

Okay, I know he's evil and the bad guy and all that. But! That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be excited about meeting him! He _is_ a god, well Jotünn, but still. He's not someone I ever expected to be able to see or meet, period. I didn't even believe him to be real.

His brother, Thor, is pretty much what I thought he would be, though. In the myths I remember him to have red hair, but that's a minor detail. I did see both of their pictures in the files of course, so I knew what to expect from their looks. He seems like a generally nice guy, but also a bit loud… A bit is an understatement; he's _very_ loud.

My thoughts turn back to Loki; he seemed to be the more interesting. But I thought that when I read the myths, too, so I probably shouldn't be too surprised.

"… please move. Emma!" I look up startled by my name.

"Hmm? What did you say, Dad?" He seems annoyed by something. That something probably being me.

"You're in the way. Can you please move!" he says harshly. I guess I lost myself in my thoughts. My father really hates it when people don't listen to him, so I get his reaction. I quickly move out of his way.

"Sorry, Dad. Didn't hear you," I smile apologetically. And fortunately he smiles back. So he's not really angry at me, just a bit annoyed.

"Were you thinking of who I think you were thinking of?" he smirks at me.

I blush slightly; I didn't know I was that easy to read. "I have no idea who you're talking about," I try to deny. But of course I have lost the war before it even started.

My father rolls his eyes playfully at me. "Oh don't you? I'm talking about Loki, of course."

My thoughts immediately slip back into wonderings and speculations of Loki. I barely register my father chuckling. I'm already too caught up in my thoughts.

* * *

Suddenly my father's hand is waving in front of me, and I blink back to the real world. I look up at him. He looks teasing, but I can tell he's also annoyed and starting to get angry.

"You know, Emma, I have now tried to contact you three times with zero reply. And you're in the way again. Why don't you go bother someone else?" His last question is said in a teasing tone, but with a serious hint. He actually does want me to leave. I guess I can understand.

I sigh. "Sorry, Dad. I guess I'm just a bit distracted. I'll leave then." I take off, trying to think of something to do. I don't want to sound like a small kid, but I'm so bored! I have absolutely nothing to do!

I decide to go see if Steve has anything for me to do. I find him at the gym again. "Hey, Steve. You don't have anything for me to do, do you?" I sound pretty pathetic right now.

"No, Emma. Sorry." He only shrug apologetically and keeps working out. Any other time I would have taken this as a clear sign of rejection and leave, but now I fail to notice the clear dismissal. Instead I sit down and watch him work out.

After a while I notice his glares at me every ten seconds. He's clearly annoyed that I'm watching him, even though he would probably never say so. I stand and leave the room. I have nothing better to do, so I go back to my own room.

In my room I just sit on my bed reading and listening to music; still bored out of my mind. This continues until my father comes back in the evening. Then we eat, I pretty much just continue to annoy him without meaning to, and I get ready to sleep.

The only thing in my mind when I lie down to sleep is that meeting Loki was the only good thing that have happened today. Otherwise the day has been pretty boring, and I have succeeded in annoying both my father and Steve. All without really meaning to. I go to sleep hoping tomorrow will be better.

* * *

**So what did you think? I certainly enjoyed writing it ^^ From now on I will upload a new chapter every monday, if all goes well that is. Feel free to favourite, follow and review, it really makes me happy when you do.**


	6. Feeding the Devil

**Hello! I'm here with chapter 6, I hope you'll like it ^^ Thank you again to those people who have followed, favourited or reviewed.**

**I don't own the Avengers, only Emma and the alterations made to the original story.**

* * *

**Feeding the Devil**

**Seventh day**

"That's it, Emma!" my father says angrily. Me, I just look up from the papers I was asking him about. I'm not really confused, but honestly I don't think I've been that bad either. I _have_ been asking a lot of questions all day, but I'm bored! There's nothing for me to do here.

Normally he wouldn't have such a short temper, and he certainly wouldn't be snapping at me. But I know he has been under a lot of stress, and this wasn't the way he intended to use his time either. That's why I don't get angry at him for snapping, 'cause I get it. Unfortunately this hasn't exactly been the not-boring day I wanted up till now.

"What, Dad? I'm sorry, but I don't really have anything else to do," I say, trying to calm him down a bit.

He sighs annoyed, more at himself than at me I think. "I know, I know, sorry, hon." He ruffles his hair so it becomes even messier than it was before. I crack half a smile. "I need to find something you can do, something useful…" His voice fades, which makes me think that he's talking to himself and not to me. Then he stands and walks around a bit, while mumbling to himself.

I've just considered continuing reading the papers, when he stops and turns around to look at me. I stare expectantly at him.

"I know!" he exclaims, and continues. "You are going to be a help. You!" He pauses excited, and I wait for him to continue. "You are going to feed the devil!" He smiles at his own genius, while I frown slightly confused.

"The devil?" I ask, not really getting what he's trying to say. He nods excited.

"Yeah, I thought you would be excited."

"Why would I be excited? What devil are you…" The realization hits me. "Oh, you're talking about Loki, aren't you?" His smirk proves my theory, and slowly a smile creeps onto my face. "I'm going to give Loki his food? I'm going to go near him again, see him again? Oh my god, Dad!"

"But!" He holds his hand up. "You are not doing anything that could put you in danger, understand? If I let you do this, you are going to be careful!"

"Of course, dad," I roll my eyes at him. "Jeez, you were the one who suggested it, 'course I'm not going to do anything reckless." Like I would ever do something dangerous on purpose. I'm not that stupid.

"So, when do I start?"

He thinks about this for a while. "Well, I have to tell Fury, but I'm thinking today. If you come with me right now, you can get the food to give him immediately." I can't help but hug him. "Jeez, excited, huh? At least I'll get you out of my hair, for a while," he teases.

"Sorry, but yeah. Can we go now?" I'm already standing up, not even pretending that I'm not excited. I am going to bring a _god_ his food! Who wouldn't be? It's just that I've read so much about him and his adventures in Jotunheim and Asgard, and some of the other realms too. Finding out that he is in fact Odin's son, adopted son but whatever, and Thor's brother, is just amazing! I'm dying to know what else isn't true in the myths.

* * *

After getting the permission to do this, I'm well on my way to the room that contains the cage with the angry god. Permission might be an exaggeration, because my father simply told Director Fury that I was going to do it, and that was it. My father really has a way with words.

I find myself humming while I walk through the hallways. The food I'm carrying in front of me isn't anything special. Some bread, water and something that looks like veal. I'm glad our own food is more delicious than this.

The guards must have gotten the message, 'cause they let me in without asking me any questions. Once again I'm staring at the god I've read all about. He's standing, looking a bit restless. But that's understandable, it's not like he has a lot to do in that cage. He eyes me suspiciously, so I just smile at him carefully. To be honest, I'm a bit nervous by now, he _is_ kind of intimidating.

Hmm, I have a problem. There's something I haven't really thought about: how am I supposed to give him the food? Is there a small opening that will open if I push a button, or something? Looking at the control panel, there sure is a lot of buttons. How am I supposed to know which one to push?

Looking up, I notice Loki following me with his eyes. I shrug and push one of the only two buttons, with actual signs on them. The door of the cage opens, and I hurry through it, before it closes behind me. But not before I've grabbed the remote control that's lying on the panel; I have to have a way to get out.

Loki is now standing less than two meters from me, and he's still giving me a suspicious look. Well, now there's also a hint of weird in his green eyes. To be honest it was kind of weird of me to just walk into his cage like that. I try to smile hesitantly, suddenly really nervous. And what do I do when I'm nervous? I talk.

* * *

(Loki's POV)

The girl from yesterday, Emma, is apparently the one to bring me food today. And since I didn't get anything yesterday, that is welcomed. She looks quite confused walking over to the panel with the buttons. She doesn't push any of them, but then again she doesn't walk away either; like the woman from the day before did, when she came with my food.

I'm pretty sure she notices that I'm watching her; at least she looks like it. Then she shrugs, pockets something and press a button. A quiet noise comes from the door of the cage, before it… opens? I honestly have no idea what's going on, does she expect me to do anything? Apparently not, 'cause she hurries inside, so she's now standing in front of me.

How dare they?! Do they think I'm so weak that a _child_ can intimidate me? Me, Loki of Asgard! How dare they underestimate me like that?! And she's not even nervous, she acts like this is completely normal and she has nothing to fear from me! I will show them who they're dealing with! I am Loki of Asgard, God of Lies and Mischief and I will not let anyone underestimate me!

While she starts talking, I begin to contemplate what to do with her. I have to show them, that I am not easy to deal with; I am not to be tamed! Knowing that she's Stark's daughter makes her a perfect target. A threat is too light a message; I have to actually hurt her to make this seem right. Unconsciously I move a bit closer, and she stops talking.

My expression must have changed 'cause she starts talking again.

"Did you hear what I just said, Loki?" she inquires while smiling. When I don't respond, she continues. "I am going to bring you your food from now on. I hope that's okay with you, I don't know who did it yesterday, but I'm going to do it from here on." Hmm, interesting, so she's going to come in here every day? That could definitely be getting fun. I don't think she's actually supposed to be _in_ here, so I can definitely have some fun with that. Maybe I shouldn't hurt her then.

"Well, okay then. Maybe I should start by introducing myself properly. I'm Emma Antoinette Stark, I'm 18 years old and, normally, I live with my father, Tony Stark." She holds out her hand for me to shake, but when I don't she just pulls it back, like it's no big deal.

"You have no idea how much I've been dying to meet you, ever since I read about you in the files. Okay, it's only been a week, but still. I have _so_ many questions! I have read all the myths about you, and I have to say, you look nothing like I imagined you would!" She hurriedly continues, probably afraid I'll get hurt or something. "Not in a bad way of course! Is it okay if I ask you some questions?"

I don't know if she's actually asking me, because she just continues like I already agreed to it. Not that I would have, had she really asked me.

"I was so surprised when I found out you and Thor are brothers; in the myths Odin is your blood brother, you know someone you mixed blood with, and now I find out he's your father! That's amazing how wrong the stories can be, right? But anyway, is it true that you have six children?" Here she pauses, waiting for an answer from me. When I don't, she looks apologizing and says, "Oh, I'm sorry. You don't want me to talk about that? I can talk about something else then."

I sigh mentally and sit down on the bench. It's oddly comforting to have someone talking next to me. Even though I'm also kind of hungry, and really would appreciate her giving me that food. Not that I'm planning to eat it while she's here, but I'm guessing that she'll leave after she has given it to me.

Next to me she hesitates slightly before sitting down beside me. And then she continues talking about all the myths she's read and all the facts about me she apparently knows. I must admit that I zone her out after a while, thinking about something else. She doesn't seem to notice.

Maybe the food is some kind of torture. I mean, yesterday a woman came in with the food, but she got scared and ran out after placing the plate just outside of the glass cage. Foolish mortal, such a stupid act! How was I supposed to eat the food from in here? And they say I'm evil?! And now this young girl, woman she did say she was 18, comes in here and just sits with my food? When is she going to shut up and give it to me?! It's really rather mean of them. "Incredibly rude," I mumble, interrupting her in a sentence about Thor and me.

"Excuse me, what? Did I say something wrong or something?" she asks worried. Well, she wasn't supposed to hear it, but now that she has, I might as well answer.

"The food torture, you've got going on in this place, is rude." She doesn't look to have become any more clever on what I'm talking about and instead tilts her head slightly, so I continue, "Yesterday my food was left _outside_ of the cage and now _you're_ holding it, instead of simply giving it to me."

I watch her face, when realization hits her. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't think about it like that. And you didn't get anything yesterday? Hmm, I'm terribly sorry," she says, apologizing twice even though one of the times wasn't even her fault. That immediately makes me answer her.

"Never apologize for what isn't your fault, foolish girl." Then I smirk, "And you don't have to call me "god", Loki is fine."

She blushes. "I didn't mean it like that! It's just an expression." Like I don't know that. Then she finally hands over the plate with food, not that it's anything extraordinary, but food is food when you haven't gotten anything for a while.

Well, I'm certainly not going to eat with her staring at me, so I keep staring at her with an inquiring look. "Did you want anything else?" I ask her finally.

"No, that's all. I'll leave then. Bye." With that she gets up and leaves, taking the pocketed thing up and push a button on it. With that the door opens again to let her out of my cage. Before she completely leaves, she turns slightly around, "See you tomorrow, Loki." With that she disappears and I begin to eat.

* * *

(Emma's POV)

I can't help but smile, as I walk to meet up with my father at his lab. I promised I would come back here, I guess so he can check that nothing happened or something. Normally I wouldn't mind, but right now I don't really want to see him. Part of that reason is that I literally can't stop smiling, just because of meeting Loki. And I don't want my dad to tease me about it. The other part is that I hate lying to him. And I know I have to, because he can't know that I went into the cage, or what we were talking about. Because that would seem weird, if he knew I had actually talked to him. But come on, what else was I supposed to do? Just give him his food and go? I would never do that.

"Hi, Emma," my dad greets me as I walk through the door, "I was just about to come looking for you."

I sit down on one of the chairs in the room, trying not to let it show how surprised I got when he said that, and not in the positive way. That would have been a disaster, if he had seen me in there with Loki. I force myself to look natural. "Oh? How come, Dad?"

"I just thought you were being a bit slow, so I wanted to make sure nothing had happened to you," he answers while smiling.

"Come on, Dad. What could have happened? I was just giving him his food," I say, really trying to make the lie convincing.

"I know, darling. But I got worried," he says, but then he frowns, "Wait… You didn't talk to him?"

He sounds generally confused, so I'm really hoping that that means that I'm allowed to talk to him. "Only a bit," I answer hesitantly, still not sure if he will become angry.

He doesn't, instead he smirks, "I thought so. Like you were going to pass that chance."

"So it's okay?" I ask confused, and on the verge to be really thrilled. It's not that I wouldn't talk to Loki if my father said no, but now I'm only breaking one rule.

"Of course," he smiles, and continues, "As long as you're not in there with him." Then he laughs, like he can't believe that I would do that. When I don't laugh he pauses to look expectantly at me with raised eyebrows.

"Of course, Dad. Why would I even walk in there?" I smile in a way I hope screams trustworthy.

Seeing as this is my father, it does. Nonetheless, I quickly change the subject, "So where is Bruce?"

"Bruce? Oh, he went to talk to Thor and Fury about something. I think it has something to do with the Tesseract, but nothing important."

"Okay, then. Do you have anything I can do?"

"Not really. I don't know what that would be, I don't have much to do myself right now," he says.

"Oh well," I answer bored. I really don't know what to do.

"Hey, Emma?" I look up at him. "Didn't you bring your laptop? I told you, you should." Oh yeah, I had totally forgot about that. That's a good idea.

"Yes, I did. Thanks, Dad, I had completely forgotten about it. I think I'm going to watch a movie or something." I stand up.

"Thought you might had. That's the thing about the gods, they mess with your head," he laughs and is clearly expecting me to laugh, too. But instead I just roll my eyes at him.

"Okay bye, dad."

"See you later, Em'." I wave at him, before walking to our room. A good thing he reminded me; now I can go watch a movie and waste time. I smile to myself. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all; I got to see Loki again and talk to him, even though he didn't seem happy about it. But anyways, I choose to look at this as process.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! Finally they meet properly ^^ Excuse me for taking some freedoms with Loki's cage and the food, in the movie he's not in the cage for that long and I really wanted to make the time period a bit longer in the story, ergo he needs food. Therefore I had to make sure there was a button or something which would make an opening, and it's so much more fun if Emma actually goes in there with him ^^ Anyway, I hope you like the idea. See you next monday ^^ Please review, favourite and follow.**


	7. Getting Answers

**Hello again! Day 8 became rather long so I decided to split it up in two parts. Here's part one, hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Getting Answers**

**Eighth day**

I decide to make the food for Loki myself today. There are several reasons for that: One, I haven't cooked since I got here and I kind of miss it; two, I'm still kind of sorry for him not getting any food two days ago and three, I wanted him to get something decent to eat, not the dull food he would get otherwise. And some part of me wants to make him appreciate what I'm doing for him; to hear a simple "thank you" from him would make my day.

I have decided that I want to make something really delicious for him, _and_ I'm making it for all of us, too. Because _I'm_ going to make all of us eat together today. We have basically been living together for seven days, and we haven't once eaten together. I'm going to change that.

Anyways, the food for Loki. I'm thinking roasted lamb, potatoes and vegetables; carrots and bobby beans. At least I think that's delicious, but I also happen to love lamb. And my father loves when I make it for him, so now I also have a way to make _him_ eat dinner with all of us.

I found the kitchen yesterday and it has a room next to it, which could work as a dining room. I just have to move a bit of furniture around, but I'm sure some of the others can help me with that.

I think that the best way to convince the others to actually do this is to make the food first and ask after. How are they going to say no to a girl who has just spent two hours making food for them?

I begin working on the food, while thinking about a way to convince them. Well, Steve is a nice guy and he probably doesn't mind family dinners. He did kind of have a problem with my dad though, not that my father isn't guilty but anyways, he might need some convincing. But he did seem to like _me_, so maybe he'll do it for me. I'd love to hear some stories from him anyways, he has experienced a lot I'd like to hear about; living through the time of World War II, and waking up after so much time in the ice. Besides, he's just a generally nice guy; it's hard to really dislike him.

Thor seems nice too, and polite. I haven't talked too much with him, he does seem a bit… formal, I guess is the right word. So it's hard for me to know how to talk to him, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind a "family dinner". Not that we're actually a family, but we might become one.

I've liked Natasha from the beginning, from when I didn't know she was a secret agent. She's really badass. Okay, that's a lie. I wasn't exactly her biggest fan, when my father wanted to hook up with her, not that that was her fault at all. But she's not really a family type of person, then again neither is my father and here I am. Though she might be bored enough to be onboard with it.

Well, Bruce is definitely not the type either, especially because he's not a fan of larger groups. But! My father and him get along really well, so I'm sure my father can convince him to do it. Maybe he likes quiet places more, but come on, it can't be that bad. I can be the calming element of the group; make sure they don't start fighting and all that.

And then there's my father. Well, since he isn't the biggest fan of the Captain or Thor, I'm guessing he's actually going to be hard to convince. Who am I kidding; he'll do everything if _I_ ask him about it, especially if I'm making lamb. So basically I can make this work. No problem.

And now the lamb is in the oven with the potatoes and the carrots, so all I have to do now is wait an hour. Just enough time to talk to the others.

* * *

"Hey Dad, hey Bruce," I say while smiling. They both smile back. They're busy working, still trying to find out what Loki's plan is, and just generally working.

"Hey Em'," my father answers. I sit for a while watching them work, before clearing my throat. My father raises a brow at me, "What is it, Em'?"

"I actually came here to ask you guys something," I start out, that got both of their attentions. "I think that we should have a family dinner tonight at 7PM, it would be really nice."

They kind of share a look with each other; I don't know what that's about. Then my dad says, "Sweetie, you know we're not really a family, so we can't have a family dinner. And I don't really think that's a good idea."

I sigh mentally and roll my eyes. Enough with the babying. "Dad. It's just called that. _Besides_," I hurriedly continue, when he looks like he's about to argue again, "we have lived here together for a week, seven days, and you work together and tease each other. So, it's not like we're _that_ far from being one."

He just sighs. But I don't let that bother me, instead I continue, "I'm making roasted lamb with potatoes, just the way you like it, Dad, and I have already begun to cook it. You won't get any, if you don't agree." I cross my arms.

My father begins to pout; he knows I always fall for that. But not this time! "But, honey, we can just eat together the two of us."

I shake my head. "Nope, not gonna happen, Dad." He sighs and I know I've won, so I turn my attention to Bruce. He's suddenly becoming nervous, looking at my father for support, but he's just shrugging like _you're on your own_.

"So, are you coming, Bruce? I promise it's going to be really delicious," I smile.

"Fine, I'll be there," he sighs defeated.

"Thanks, see you there," and with that I leave to find Steve. He's probably with Thor. They said something about working out.

* * *

Wow, okay, neither of them are my type, but any girl, or guy, would love this sight. They're boxing, one of them holding the punching bag and the other punching it. They're also both shirtless. My eyes widen, this is really a sight for gods. Well, at least these two seem to get along, so it should be possible. Finally they notice me.

"Hey, Miss… Emma!" Steve pants slightly, almost forgetting to call me Emma instead of Miss Stark.

I smile to him, "Hi, Steve and Thor. Are you busy? Should I come back another time?" It doesn't hurt to be polite.

"No, not at all. We're never too busy to talk to beautiful women, are we Steve?" Thor almost shouts.

Steve blushes, "Uh… No, I guess not."

I smile at them. "Good, 'cause I wanted to ask you something. Do you want to have dinner with me and the others tonight at 7PM? I've cooked and everything."

Steve looks hesitant, but Thor immediately answers, "Of course, how could we say no? When you have gone through all that trouble." It's almost too much, not that I wanted them to say no, but come on, he doesn't have to say it like that. Like he _has_ to do everything I say. But I smile anyway, a yes is a yes.

"Are the others coming?" Steve asks, and I'm guessing that what he really wants to know is if my father is coming. They haven't exactly gotten along up till now.

"Well, I haven't asked Nat yet, but Bruce and my father is coming. I know my father is a mouthful, but when you get to know him, he's not that bad."

He quickly answers, "That's not what I meant. Umm… I'll come, a dinner for all of us might be what we need."

I quirk my brow at him. "Of course it was, and it's completely fine. No worries, I know how he is. I'm just saying, give him a chance and when he stops being an ass, he's actually a really nice guy. And I'm not saying that, 'cause he's my father." I smile at him, and wait for him to hesitantly smile back, before I say, "But you're both in, nice. See you there then!"

"Yes, we will see you there," Thor booms after me.

So now I only need to talk to Nat, and she might be the hardest one, I honestly can't tell.

* * *

It's taking me a while to find Natasha, basically because I have no idea where she might be. But finally I run into her. And it's about time, because now I only have fifteen minutes left, before I have to take the food out of the oven.

"Hey, Nat."

"Yeah?" Well no one said she was easy to talk to.

"If I told you that I was going to kind of host a dinner with my father, Bruce, Steve, Thor and hopefully you, what would you say?" I ask, hoping she'll answer something along with "I'd love to" or "When is it?", but not really counting on it.

"That's not going to work," she answers incredulously.

"What? Why not?" I almost don't catch the whining in my voice.

"Simply, because these people are incapable of working together and they probably wouldn't want anything to do with it." Again she answers completely honest.

"Okay then, what if I told you I've already asked all of the others and got them onboard with it?" I ask with a smirk.

She pauses. "Hmm, then I would say: that's surprising, but not in a bad way. I'm in; I definitely got to see this."

I smile, "Seriously? Yes! It's tonight at 7PM. I have to go now; I need to get back to the kitchen."

"I guess, I'll see you then, Emma," she says, before continuing down the hallway the same way she was going before I stopped her.

So, that wasn't so difficult. Now I just have to get the lamb out of the oven, cut some pieces off of it for Loki, put that in the oven for five more minutes and get Loki his food.

* * *

The lamb is coming along absolutely perfect, as well as the vegetables. So I place it on a plate, get some water along with it and walk towards the room, I've named Loki's room. I know it's not his and he's technically only in the cage in the room, but still. He's there, ergo it's his room.

He looks up when I enter the room, maybe not expecting me to come back, I don't know. Either way, I once again enter his cage. Not even bothering to think about what _could_ happen; what he could do to me if I'm not careful. I don't care. He didn't do anything yesterday, and that's proof enough for me. He's not going to hurt me.

"Hi, Loki," I smile brightly at him, before handing him the plate. He's almost hesitant when he accepts it. "I decided to make the food for you myself today, hope you like it."

I smile, when I see he's eyeing the food with what almost looks like happiness in his eyes. But I'm not sure, it's hard to be sure about his thoughts; he's a difficult man to see through.

"I didn't think yesterday's food was worth much, and I _do_ love to cook."

"It certainly looks good, I appreciate it," he says and my smile widens. I didn't expect him to say anything. And certainly not more than this, but then again, he _is_ hard to read. "Do you mind if I start eating it now?"

Why he's asking me, I don't know. I guess, he's just being polite; it must come with being a prince and all. "Of course not, I wouldn't want to keep you from eating. Besides it's best while it's still warm." I feel a little awkward just standing here, while he sits, so I say, "Do you want me to leave?"

He just looks up quickly, without answering. But he doesn't visibly express any thought about wanting me to leave, so I awkwardly sit down on the floor with my back against the glass.

"You didn't seem to have any problem sitting next to me yesterday," he comments, shaking me out of my thoughts. I don't really know how to answer, so instead I stand and sit down next to him.

After eating a bite more, he smirks, "What happened to all the questions from yesterday?"

I notice that he has actually said more than I have by now, and that seems a bit strange. So I take his question as an invitation, to ask him again.

"Sorry, I just… I didn't think you wanted to answer, so… I simply didn't ask," I finish awkwardly. But then I continue more strongly. "But I still do want to know, is it true that you have six children? If you don't mind me asking." Wow, okay now I'm the one being polite.

"It's four actually," he says, and I simply stare at him with my mouth open, before I think about closing it. When I don't reply, he looks up again, and quirks his eyebrow at me. "Was that all?" he smirks.

"Umm, no, what are their names then?" I need to stop this stutter.

"Sleipnir's my oldest, and then there's Fenrir, Hel and Jörmungandr," he adopts a gentle smile as if thinking of them while speaking. So I can't help but smile, too.

"So I guess you never had Narfi and Vali, then… You're not married to Sigyn?"

"Wanting to know if I'm single?" he smirks.

"What? No! I'm just asking." I blush slightly.

He's still smirking, but at least he answers. "No, I'm not married to anyone, and I haven't _been_ married to anyone. I'm only 1047 years old." He shakes his head slightly, like he couldn't believe I would even ask that.

"You're 1047 years old?! Oh my god!" I ask him surprised. He looks weirdly at me. Yeah, okay he is a god, but still. 1047 years old, and he says only!

"So how old do you normally get?" I ask him timidly, trying to think rationally.

"About 5000 years," he says as if it's no big deal.

"But what are you in human years then?"

At this he seems to think for a bit. "Hmm, I'll be 23 in 21 years." Seriously, 22? I thought he'd be older. If you see it like that, he's only about four years older than me. "What?"

I am shaken from my thoughts from his question. "Uh, nothing, I just… Umm, I thought you would be older," I say while my blush is creeping back to my face.

At least that startles a small laugh out of him. I never thought I would be making a god laugh.

He's done eating, and is now just sitting with the plate in his hand. I hesitantly reach for it and get up. "No more questions?" he asks.

"Well, you have four children, but you said it was too early for you to be married? Is it normal for you guys to have children that early?" I wonder.

But when I see how closed up he suddenly gets; his smile disappearing and his tenseness coming back, I hurriedly say, "You know what? Never mind." I smile to him again, hoping that I haven't ruined anything.

It helps a bit, but I can tell he didn't forget about my question. "So, no more questions?" he asks, almost… relieved?

I smile at him. "No, but I'm coming again tomorrow, with new ones." With that I turn around to leave. But just before I leave he calls out my name, so I turn again.

"It was delicious, thank you." And those five words are certainly going to make my day.

"You're welcome, Loki," I smile. As I walk away from the room, I can't help but think about him, he acted so different today and he actually answered my questions. And on top of that, he said thank you!

Now I better go prepare for the "family dinner", but nothing can ruin my happiness now. Not even if there's fighting at the dinner.

* * *

**I would really like to know what you think of the story so far, so please feel free to review. I'm so happy because of the people who has already reviewed, followed or favourited my story, so please continue to do so ^^ It makes my day. Thank you! Next chapter will arrive on monday, see you!**


	8. Family Dinner

**Hello again! I'm finally here with part two of day 8 ^^ Hope you'll like it. Enjoy!**

**I don't own the Avengers, only Emma and the alterations made to the original story.**

* * *

**Family Dinner**

**Eighth Day pt. 2**

At 7PM I have set the table in the room, which I will think about as the dining room, since that's where we'll be eating. My father has helped me move the table in the room, so it's now standing in the middle. And then he went to go get changed, since he was wearing his Black Sabbath t-shirt; the one he always wears.

My hair is currently in a ponytail, which I plan to take out, once I'm done with the food. Which is in about 10 seconds, since the only thing I still need to do is put the lamb on the table; the other things are already there. The others should be coming any minute now, too.

Just as I place the food on the table my father, Bruce and Steve walks in, followed by Natasha and Thor. I smile at them and loosen my hair from the ponytail. I then motion for them to sit down, since they're just standing around awkwardly. Seriously, you should think a bunch of grown people could figure out what to do at a dinner.

But, apparently they don't. So I try to start a conversation. "Hey guys, glad you could make it. Did you have a nice day?" I sit down at one of the ends, between my father and Steve. I see my father roll his eyes, but before I can say anything to it, Steve answers me,

"It was nice, but boring. You should think we would get somewhere after such a long time, but no." I stick my tongue out at my father; at least someone didn't think it was a stupid question.

"Well, um it is rather difficult to find the Tesseract, but Tony and I are working on it," Bruce answers, I guess he noticed my childish behavior towards my father.

And just like that a conversation is started. A conversation about the apparent incompetence of my father, and about how nothing has happened since they captured Loki two days ago. Two fucking days, and they're already bored! I shake my head.

"Hey you guys! Can you just stop fighting and relax for a moment?!" I yell at them, but no one is listening to me. Well someone is, and coincidentally she is the only person that could make them go quiet, at least in my opinion.

"Guys, shut up. Emma has prepared a meal for us, and it looks delicious." She doesn't even raise her voice, but just like that they're quiet. I smile gratefully at her.

"Sorry, honey. We're really sorry," my dad says guilty. I smile reassuringly to him, to show that I'm not angry. And when the others nod at my father's words, I smile at them, too.

"That's all right. Well, um… This is roasted lamb," I say pointing at the lamb, "and oven baked potatoes, carrots and bobby beans. Because I absolutely love those. Hope you'll like it."

"Looks great," Steve says, "should we start?"

"Yeah, please do."

* * *

"I hear you have gotten the duty of bringing my brother his food?" Thor practically booms. Even if I didn't know it, I would still put all my money on him being the God of Thunder; you can literally _hear_ it in his voice.

"Yes, that's true. I did it yesterday and today," I answer slightly embarrassed now that the focus is on me.

My father turns to me. "I realized yesterday, that I didn't show you how to get the food in there, but I guess you figured it out?" Well duh, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to give him food, would I? "Stop giving me that look, Em'," he lightly chastises, while smiling to show he's not that serious.

"Yeah, I uh… figured it out, wasn't that hard," I smile. Not that I'm going to tell him what I really did, when I _couldn't_ figure it out. I don't think he would be so pleased with that.

"See what a genius I've raised!" he proclaims proudly, I duck my head ashamed. It wasn't like I actually did something smart. Luckily Thor decides to break in again.

"How is he faring? My brother, I mean."

I frown confused. "Faring? Oh you mean, how's he doing?" Getting an approving nod from my father, I continue, "He seems to be doing good. Doesn't talk much, but otherwise, he's good." I don't really know how to explain him. He's a difficult man to read.

At my comment, he laughs. "He never was one to talk much. Only when it was beneficial for him. Silvertongue, we call him, did you know this?" When I nod he continues, "He has always been good at tricking people; convincing them to do things. Charming them, some would say." With that he ends, and I hear my father cough faintly. So I look weirdly at him, 'cause that sure didn't sound real.

"Silvertongue, eh? Are you sure it's only because of his talk, and not because of his tongue?" He smirks.

"Dad!" I exclaim, not expecting him to say something like that. And I especially do not want the conversation to turn down that lane. Because that would just be awkward, and not like a family dinner at all. I'm starting to understand why people think parents are embarrassing. Having never really had many people who actually knew my father _and_ me, I have never really been in those situations. But I guess it's never too late.

Steve appears to be almost choking on his water, Natasha seems amused, Bruce appears used to this after working with him for a couple of days, and Thor just looks plain confused. "I do not understand your meaning, Anthony?" he asks.

I'm pretty sure I'm the only one noticing the annoyed glint in my father's eyes at the name Anthony. He has never really liked that name, prefers Tony. Don't ask me why, it has something to do with his father.

Before my father can explain his meaning and make this dinner even more awkward than it already is, I answer him, "He didn't mean anything, Thor. Just forget about it, please." I almost sigh out loud; I'm too used to catching and apologizing for my father's mistakes.

Bruce seems to catch my effort of making the situation better, 'cause he says, "The lamb is great, Emma. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

I smile gratefully at his effort. "Thanks. I had to learn; this guy," I say pointing to my left at my father, "doesn't know how to cook anything. So when I turned seven I taught myself from some cooking books. And it's just evolved since then. You know, going from pasta and soup, to this." I shrug it off, it's nothing special. I've always been interested in cooking, so it's never really been difficult to me.

He seems impressed though. "That's kind of amazing. I certainly couldn't cook, when I was seven. I'm not even that great now."

"Well, you didn't grow up with this guy as your father," I laugh, remembering my father's attempts to cook.

"I'm not _that_ bad!" my father says offended.

"Sorry, Dad, but you are. Remember that time when you lit the oven on fire, or the time when you tried to make pancakes and then forgot about them, so they became all burnt? Ooh, or when you made that soup thing, that got clumps in it?" At this I laugh out loud. The others laugh, too. My father even cracks a smile, and then continues himself.

"Do you remember when you turned five, and I wanted to make you something special? So I made pasta, which got burnt, with chocolate sprinkles and strawberry sauce." At this I laugh even louder with him laughing next to me, too. "I guess I'm not that great in a kitchen. It's a good thing I have you."

"Yeah, I don't know what you would do without me. You probably wouldn't survive," I retort.

"Ha! I did survive 23 years without you, you know," he jokes. I simply stick my tongue out at him again. "Anyway, I'm glad I have you. I probably don't say that often enough," he says suddenly serious.

I roll my eyes. "Dad, you say it all the time. Doesn't mean it isn't nice to hear, but still." I notice the others looking at us with big smiles on their faces. "And… I love you, too, dad. Don't know what I would do without you." At this he stands and hugs me from behind, kind of awkward because I'm still sitting on my chair, but nice nonetheless.

"So, where's the dessert?" And like that the conversation is back to the moment we're in. I laugh at him.

"How do you even know I made dessert?" I ask. At this he rolls his eyes. What? Am I that obvious?

"Because I know you, darling. When you cook for something big or important, you always make dessert. Besides it's Saturday, and that means dessert." He smirks slightly. "I'm pretty sure I can guess what you made, too."

I raise my eyebrows. "Seriously? Well then. What did I make, genius?" The last bit comes out a bit sarcastic.

"This is important to you, so it's pie. And I'm going to guess apple pie, 'cause you love apples and it's been a while since we last had it."

I frown, "You're right. Apple pie with vanilla ice cream." Maybe I should start noticing these little things about myself, the things others apparently notice and I don't.

"Apple pie sounds good. I've always been an apple girl," Natasha smiles at me. Successfully stopping my thoughts from wandering too far off. "You want help taking the dishes out?"

Well, I certainly didn't expect her to offer her help. Not that she's mean or anything. Actually I really like her. She just doesn't seem like the type. "Sure," I finally smile back. "Let's go." Right before I leave, I hear my father asking Steve how it was working with his father, my grandfather. I smile, mission accomplished.

Once we're in the kitchen, Nat turns to me. "That certainly went better than expected. Good job." Seriously, did she just compliment me?

"Thanks. I was just trying to get them to loosen up a bit. It's not really fun spending time with someone who refuses to talk normally with each other."

She smiles. "Sneaky. We could use someone like you in S.H.I.E.L.D. Someone charming like you, would be able to trick anyone. And I heard you've learnt quite a bit of fighting? You wouldn't happen to be interested, would you?" Now a more serious note to her tone, but I'm still not completely sure she's all serious.

"Thank you for the compliment I guess. My father decided a long time ago that I needed to be able to defend myself, so I have taken karate and self-defense lessons since I was eight years old, I think. Thanks for the offer, Nat, but no thanks. My father would kill me if I as much as considered it, besides honestly I'm not _really_ interested. Sorry."

"No need to apologize, Em'. I was simply asking, that's all. I was expecting you to say no." And before I can say anything else, she takes the ice cream, the plates and the spoons and begins walking towards the dining room again.

So I just hurries to take the pie and dash after her. Not really thinking more about her question. When I come back the four guys are talking about living in the time around World War II, basically the 30's and the 40's. And trying to explain to Thor what the war was about and what happened, seeing as he really wouldn't know.

I begin to cut the pie and put the pieces on the plates, while it sounds like Steve is talking about his last moments of the war.

"You see, I knew I had to get the cube away, so there was really nothing else to do."

"Yes, I get that, but why did it have to be you? Anyone else could have done it, why were you willing to sacrifice everything?" my father asks. I look up, worried that his question will result in a discussion. But he's simply trying to understand, so I relax.

"I just knew I had to. It's who I am, Tony." Steve shrugs. "Are you saying you wouldn't do the same if it was for your daughter?"

"Of course I would, but it's not the same thing…" he says, but is interrupted by Steve.

"Yes, it is. For me it is. I will always do anything I can to save the country I live in; the country I love. Even if it means losing the only one that really mattered to me." He mumbles the last sentence, but I'm still able to make it out.

"What do you mean? Did you have a girlfriend there?" I ask excited, because that's a side of the story I don't know.

He smiles as if thinking back. "Not a girlfriend, no. But we were supposed to go on a date."

"Oh, I'm sorry, that didn't happen. What was her name? What was she like?"

"I've learned to live with it. It's okay," he smiles assuring to me. "She was one of the toughest women I have ever met, but very kind. Too good for me, I guess." But he doesn't seem to really think that, he isn't sad about it anyway. "Her name was Peggy, Peggy Carter."

"Wait a second! You're telling me your crush was Peggy Carter?" my father interrupts excited.

"Um, yes. That's what I just said." Typical my father to ask a question like that, of course that just means that he might know something.

"Are you talking about my Aunt Peggy? She's 93 years old now, I think. Still tough, stubborn, does whatever she wants. And still managing to be incredibly kind."

I watch Steve's eyes widen, as my father talks. I guess, he never thought of her still being here. And what's more, that he would actually have a chance of finding her.

"You've met her, Emma. Don't you remember?" My father turns to me.

"What? No, when did I meet her?" I ask confused. It's not like my father has actually introduced me to that many people, but that doesn't make it easier to remember, especially if I've only met her once.

"Well, you only met her once, so I guess it's understandable. I think it was the summer where you turned eight. It was in the first week of the holiday. Your first visit to New York, don't you remember?"

Looking my memories through, I can finally picture an old woman with a kind smile before my eyes. It's slightly blurry, because it's been such a long time, but I remember her. "Yeah, now I do. You wanted me to meet one of your friends, someone you considered family. I remember when you took me there, she had made cookies." I smile at the memory, and notice Steve doing the same. "She lived in this small cozy apartment, the type you feel at home in the minute you step inside. She had a lot of pictures on the walls and on top of the dresser. I remember one of them; it was black and white and had a picture of…" I pause, looking at Steve. "You."

"She had a picture of me in her apartment?" he asks me.

My father interrupts. "Yes. She still talks about you, you know."

He smiles. "Isn't that nice? You should go visit her! I'm sure she would love to see you," I say, excited for him. Now he has the chance to meet the woman he loves again, after so much time.

His smile fades. "I don't think that's a good idea, Emma. Some things are best left alone. She wouldn't want to see me now, and to be honest it would be too painful for both of us."

I frown confused. How is it painful? "But don't you want…" My father places his hand over my mouth, before I can continue. He shakes his head slightly.

Steve understands what I was trying to ask him anyway, so I guess it doesn't really matter. "Don't I want to meet her? Yes… but no." He then stands and heads towards the door.

I finally manage to move my father's hand. "Sorry, if I said something wrong. I didn't mean to hurt you," I say, slightly panicked that I broke everything we had just built.

But then he turns around and smiles reassuringly. "No need to apologize. You didn't say or do anything wrong, but it's getting late. This was nice, we should do it again." And then he leaves.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late," Bruce says and continues, "Do you need help cleaning up, or?"

"No, we'll handle it," my father assures him. So the other three bid us goodnight and leave. Now it's only me and my father left. "Are you going to just stand there, or are you helping me, princess?"

I realize I've been standing kind of still, and move to help him. While I teasingly respond, "Well, if I'm a princess, I really shouldn't help you, Dad. Aren't princesses kind of too pretty to actually work?" I stick my tongue out at him.

"Ha ha, very funny. You're definitely helping me." Like I wasn't already.

* * *

**How did you like it? I'm sorry for any OOC-ness (is that a word?) And I wrote this before The Winter Soldier came out, so I didn't know anything about Peggy. I hope you'll excuse the alterations I make to the story ^^ And thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows, it means so much to me that you guys seem to like it ^^ See you next monday with day 9, where Loki will appear again of course ;)**


	9. Understanding the Monster

**Hello again! Here's day 9 for you ^^ Enjoy!**

**I don't own the Avengers, only Emma and the alterations made to the original story.**

* * *

**Understanding the Monster**

**Ninth day**

Today I made lasagna, honestly just because that's what I'm feeling like today. I'm hoping that we can continue to eat together. The others seemed to think it would be an okay thing to do yesterday. So I'm thinking of just inviting them to come again today, and then we can talk about it. Maybe they won't want to and that's fine. Then I will just cook for my father and I, and Loki of course.

"Hey, Loki!" I greet him, before walking into his cage with the lasagna.

"Hello." Well, at least he answered me. He actually looks thankful when I give him the food, even though his expression quickly turns disgusted.

"What?" I ask hesitantly. I hope I haven't offended him or something.

"What is this?" he almost sneers at me.

I frown. "Um, lasagna. You've never had it before?"

He just looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Well, um, it's really delicious. But I guess they didn't really have it in Scandinavia in the Viking Age. It's Italian; pasta, meat and cheese. Not bad at all. It's one of my favorites actually."

"This is one of your favorites?" His voice is disbelieving.

I'm beginning to get a bit angry with him. I love lasagna, and I _have_ made it myself. It tastes delicious, so he really shouldn't be disgusted by it. "Yes, it is. If you would just taste it, I promise you, it will be good." I'm really trying to sound like I'm not angry at all.

"You seriously want me to eat this?! I can't even see the meat you're talking about and this," he says pointing at one of the lasagna sheets, "looks very mushy."

I giggle. There's just something really funny about Loki saying "mushy", I don't know what. "It's not, okay? Just trust me. What if I eat some first and then you can eat it after?"

"Fine! If you want me to eat it that badly."

I sit down next to him before taking the fork from him and eating a piece of the lasagna. It's good, like I told him it would be. I then give the fork back to him. "Here, now you try. There's nothing wrong with it."

I smile inwards at seeing how hesitant he is about this. It's kind of funny, actually. But I know he's watching me, and he probably hates it when people laugh at him. Even though I wouldn't mean anything bad with it. But I hold it back; I won't risk him not telling me anything.

He's carefully chewing the bite, and tasting it all. I get it; if I had never gotten pasta before, I would be careful too.

"So… Do you like it?" I ask him hopefully. I'm looking expectantly at him.

He slowly nods. "It's… not bad," he finally says and takes another bite. Well, from him I would say that's pretty good.

After a while it gets kind of uncomfortable to just watch him eat, so I ask him, "Can I ask more questions? Or do you want me to go?"

He looks up at me. "I was unaware that you needed my permission. I thought it was part of the deal." He smirks, before he continues eating.

For a couple of minutes I don't say anything, not really sure how to take that. Does he mean that he doesn't mind me asking? Or is he actually annoyed? But then he looks expectantly at me, and I make a decision.

"Do you mind if I ask you about your kids?" He shakes his head almost unnoticeable, so I continue, "Is it true that you… umm… was a mare when you gave birth to Sleipnir?" I'm almost expecting that he will laugh at my face and tell me that that's a lie, and that Sleipnir isn't actually a horse, but he doesn't.

"Yes, that's true." Wow, okay. I guess some of the stories are really true.

"So you're actually his mother? And he's a horse?"

"I wouldn't say I am his mother, no. He calls me father, and I am male. But I did give birth to him, yes. If that makes me his mother, then yes. And yes, he's a horse. Why would I transform into a horse, if my son wasn't?" He shakes his head disbelieving.

"I guess if he doesn't think of you as a mother, then you're not." I laugh nervously. "I guess there's no reason for you to do that… It's just kind of hard to believe. Sorry."

"I've heard that before, yes." I want to ask what he means, but I don't think he will answer me, so I don't.

"What about the others? Is Fenrir really a giant wolf? Is Jörmungandr the world serpent? And is Hel half human half skeleton?"

He stops eating and looks calculating at me. "Yes, they are. Why is that important?"

"I'm just curious, I guess. It seems kind of unreal to me to have animals and skeletons as kids. But I guess it doesn't to you," I then hurriedly continue, "and that's completely okay. There's nothing wrong with it."

"You're right. There's absolutely nothing wrong with them." That wasn't exactly what I said, but okay. "They have been taunted enough. They don't need you judging them, too!"

I unconsciously hold my hands up to protect myself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything with it. I'm just curious. I'm sorry if I hurt you or them. I would actually love to meet them; you speak so nicely about them."

He seems to consider what I said for a moment. "That won't be possible, I'm afraid. I haven't seen them for many years."

I gape at him. "What? You haven't seen your own kids for years?! Why not?"

He looks at me questioningly. "They are not feared in the myths?"

"Oh. Yes, that's why you haven't seen them?" That's really sad.

"Yes. Odin took them away. Fear towards them is what has made them like me; evil."

"Come on, Loki, you're not evil. Odin's an idiot for taking your kids. He should have known better than that, and he should have known better than to lie to you for all this time. Nothing can make that the right decision. And you're right; when you get treated as a monster, it's only then you become one." I sigh. "I'm sorry for you."

He looks surprised at me. He was probably not expecting me to understand it, or him. But I do. "Thank you, Emma. No one has ever said that to me before."

I grin cheekily at him. "You're welcome. Thanks for not hurting me." I smile, and it widens when he smiles back to me. I move to walk out of the cage, but then he stops me.

"I was wondering…"

"Yes?" I say turning around.

"Would it be possible for you to make me something special for tomorrow?" There's a slightly hesitant note to his voice that I haven't heard before.

"What do you mean? Like a particular kind of meal?" I ask a bit confused.

He smirks. "Yes, what else?" I can't help but blush a bit.

"Sure. Why not?" I smile encouraging.

"Can you make something with vegetables?"

"Vegetables? Umm, okay, but isn't there anything specific you want?"

"No, just vegetables."

"Okay then. I can do that. See you tomorrow, Loki." I walk out of the cage and the door closes after me.

"See you tomorrow, Emma." I turn around at the door to the room and wave at him. He's really not as bad as they say. Or maybe he's just pretending. I hope not.

* * *

(Loki's POV)

I must admit that the food, the lasagna, wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. But I am looking more forward to some vegetables. It's been a long time since I've gotten some real food, and I must say she is talented in that area. And it's certainly not just because she's female; I learned that a long time ago. Being female definitely doesn't mean that you can cook; just look at Sif. Not that I would ever say that to her face; I don't want a hoard of angry men after me again.

It's ironic really, because isn't that exactly what I'm doing here? Getting a lot of people angry with me. I guess it doesn't really matter. Human lives are fleeting and weak; they won't be able to harm me and killing them won't shorten their lives that much.

"You're not evil" she said. I smirk. She got that all wrong; I'm the bad guy here, and she is the victim. Just because I haven't hurt her yet, doesn't mean that I won't. I'll make sure to do it at the right moment.

But then she didn't seem to care that my children are… different. They're not evil, and she seemed to get that. Strange. She seemed to be almost curious about them. No one has ever bothered to be interested before…

The thought of my children brings sadness into me. It's been so many years, since I've seen them. And she's right; that's not my fault, it's Odin's. Another thing to be angry about. But right now I'm only feeling the sadness. I miss them, and I wish they weren't feared.

When I think about it I was actually pretty stupid not to realize why I was even able to "make" them like that. Now that I know, it's obvious that I'm Jotünn. How could I not see it? It also explains why my children were immediately taken away from me. Of course Odin would fear what I would make them into.

I growl angrily. I'm angry with Odin, I miss my children and I'm confused about Emma. Why doesn't she care? Why isn't she scared of me? I don't understand. It doesn't make sense. No one can understand me, and no one cares.

The confusion just makes me look forward with anticipation for when she returns tomorrow. Actually she isn't that bad. She doesn't judge, she doesn't criticize and she keeps me company. It's weird, but it's kind of refreshing that she's not afraid of me; it makes me feel less like a monster.

Maybe I'm looking forward for her arrival for other reasons, too. Just maybe.

* * *

(Emma's POV)

"Dad?" I ask my father excited. He's working on the suit, so he probably doesn't notice my excitement.

"Hmm?" I was right. He's only half listening.

Well, that doesn't stop me from talking to him. "You know how in the myths Loki has six kids? It turns out he actually only has four." I wait excited for a response, and when I get none I poke him in the side.

"What?" he exclaims surprised. I roll my eyes. "Sorry, darling, what were you saying? It was something about kids." His eyes widen, "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No, Dad. Of course I'm not pregnant. Why would you even think that?" He only shrugs at that. "I was talking about Loki. Are you listening?"

I wait for him to nod, before I continue, "You remember I told you that Loki has six kids?" He nods again, after thinking it over. "Well, I asked him about it. And it turns out he only has four. Isn't that amazing?"

He smiles over my excitement. "I don't know if I would use "amazing" to describe it, weird maybe. So which ones does he have?"

I know he's only asking to calm me down, but that doesn't matter. What matter is that I get to tell him about it. "Sleipnir, Fenrir, Hel and Jörmungandr. You remember who's who, right?"

"Umm, Sleipnir is the horse, right? With eight legs?" I nod encouragingly. "Some of them are wolves, right? I don't remember which ones. Fenrir and Hel?"

"Fenrir is a wolf, yes. But Hel's not. There's only one of them who is a wolf."

"I could have sworn there was more…" he mutters to himself.

I smile; he actually listened. "In the myths the fifth and sixth kid get turned into wolves by the gods, so they can take the intestines of one of them. That way they don't have to kill them themselves. It's in the story of Ragnarök, remember? Luckily that's only in the myths."

"Oh okay." He frowns, "Then Hel is the snake?" I open my mouth to answer, but he stops me. "No wait, Jörmun… something is the snake."

I nod again and chuckle. "Jörmungandr is the world serpent, yes. Do you remember what Hel is then?"

"No, but I _do_ remember she's the only girl." He seems very proud of himself to remember that much.

"That's true. She's half human and half skeleton. She is the Master of the Kingdom of the Dead, which is also called Hel." I smile. "Isn't that cool?"

He frowns. "It sounds kinda creepy to me, darling, but if you say so, sure." He shrugs.

I copy his expression. "It's not creepy! I think it's really cool, besides they're people, too. And you don't know what she's like! Maybe she's just like my friend Rachel."

He chuckles. "Good to know you're passionate about it. But just think about it, half skeleton and half human, don't you think it's just a tiny bit creepy?" He uses his fingers to measure. "And come on, I doubt the Master of Hel is anything like Rachel." He laughs. "I can't really picture Hel getting excited about a sale at the mall or laughing with you watching Dracula."

I stick my tongue out at him. "Okay, fine. Maybe Hel's not like Rachel. But she might be nice. I just think it's sad that Loki doesn't have the opportunity to visit them, maybe they wouldn't be "monsters" if he could visit them."

My father reaches over with one arm to hug me. "I think that's a good view to have on the world and the people in it, sweetie. Don't judge anyone or anything before you actually know them and their story." He smiles and I smile back happily.

"Anyway, Dad, I was thinking of making dinner for all of us again. What do you think?" I already have the parts I need for the lasagna, the only thing left to do is to put it together and heat it up.

"That sounds like a good idea, but maybe we shouldn't do it every day. I think people will be too busy for that, honey," he says apologetic.

I shrug. "Of course, that's okay. So are we eating the cafeteria food the other days, or can I make something just for us?"

"Hmm. I would hate to lose your wonderful food, so can you please make it for us?" He's practically begging me; it's kind of sweet actually.

I smile at him. "Of course, Dad. I don't really like the cafeteria food either."

He smiles relieved. "Good."

"I'll go ask the others then." He waves at me, when I leave to find the others.

* * *

It turns out the others would really like to eat my food, too. So we decide that we're having a "family dinner" every second day. So tonight I've made the lasagna for all six of us. And they seem to enjoy it, judging by the silence around the table caused by eating.

I smile to myself. If someone had told me two weeks ago that I would be eating dinner with five superheroes, I wouldn't have believed them. But now here I am; eating lasagna with five people characterized as superheroes.

My father smiles at me. "This is really good, Em'." The others nod in agreement to his statement.

"Thank you," I answer with a smile. These days are certainly getting better and better. And I definitely can't say that I'm bored.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows ^^ Now I have over 30 followers :O That's a lot! At least I think so ^^ Thank you. Next chapter on monday.**


	10. Making a Deal with the Devil

**Chapter 10 is here! Hope you enjoy it ^^**

**I don't own the Avengers, only Emma and the alterations to the original story.**

* * *

**Making a Deal with the Devil**

**Tenth day **

"Okay, so this is oven roasted carrots, parsnips, celeriac, potatoes, beetroots and onions. I really hope you like it," I say, handing him the plate. I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's not like his opinion should matter to me. And _I_ like it, that's the important thing. My father, well he doesn't _like_ it, but he doesn't hate it either. So I say that's good.

"It certainly looks better than yesterday's food did," he says smug, and tastes it. I blush slightly; I thought he liked it yesterday? "It tastes good. Yesterday's did too, don't worry."

"I'm not worried!" I blurt out, and realize my mistake as soon as he smirks at me.

"Of course not," he teases. But then he just continues eating, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. I sit down next to him, and get ready to ask him more questions. But as soon as I open my mouth to ask him a question, he interrupts, "Look, it's not really fair if you get to know everything about me, and I don't know a single thing about you. What about we make a deal?" He looks questioningly at me.

My father's words of Loki being the devil come to my mind. _Never make a deal with the devil_, hundreds of characters from books and movies whisper to me, but I ignore all of them, and says, "That depends what the deal is about."

He looks somewhat approving at me. "Clever girl. What do you say about taking turns asking questions?"

I think about it for a brief moment, but decide that there's nothing harming about that request. "Okay, who starts then?"

"Ladies first," he smirks. "You can get tomorrow, I get the day after and so on. Sounds good?"

"I guess. What about today?" I didn't fail to notice that he left today out.

He shrugs. "We can both ask today, then we'll start tomorrow." I nod and he takes another bite of the meal. He gestures to me, "I do believe you had a question?"

I smile. "You believed right. I want to get to know _you_ today, not the guy from the myths." He looks up at me surprised, but gestures for me to continue. "Okay, so what's your hobbies?"

He grins. "That was not what I expected. You get a chance to ask me any question, and you ask about hobbies?" He shakes his head, still grinning. "I like to read, actually. I'm not really an active kind of guy." He shrugs, like it's nothing.

I just smile wider. "So do I! Have you read anything I would know?" I know I'm a geek when it comes to books; I just love reading, so what? But of course he hasn't read anything I would know, I don't know what I'm thinking.

As I predicted, he shakes his head. "Probably not. I haven't read anything from Midgard in a while. Most of what I've read is about magic or ancient legends of ours."

"Oh okay. So it wouldn't mean anything to you if I told you what my favorite books are?"

"No." I might have looked disappointed, 'cause he continues, "But that doesn't mean you can't tell me."

I smile at him. "You won't know the books, so why does it matter?" Instead of answering he keeps eating. I sigh. "Okay then. In that case a few of my favorites are _Harry Potter_, _the Lord of the Rings_ and _the Five Ancestors_." Of course I have loads more, but these are my Top 3. _The Five Ancestors_ is kind of different from the others, but it's exciting and even though I know it was written for younger kids, I can't help but fall in love with the characters over and over again.

"What are they about?" he pauses his eating to ask.

"_The Five Ancestors_ is about a bunch of warrior monks in China, who are… trying to find their identities, I guess. They are pretty much fighting to save China," I shrug. "The other two series are a bit different; they're fantasy. _The Lord of the Rings_ is about a fellowship, who is trying to defeat a very evil guy called Sauron. He is trying to get back a ring that can give him a lot of power, basically, so that he can get dominance of the world. Frodo and eight others are trying to destroy the ring to stop him."

I take a breath before starting again. "_Harry Potter_ is about a boy named Harry Potter, obviously," I roll my eyes, "who finds out that he's a wizard. He has to destroy the dark wizard to be able to live, basically, 'cause the dark wizard is trying to kill Harry. He gets help, of course."

"Okay, so they're all about adventures and trying to save your world from total domination?" he asks. Oh shit! I hope he doesn't think I'm trying to send him a message, or something. With him kind of trying to do the same thing as the evil guys from the books, I mean.

I just nod, hoping he won't get angry. Instead he laughs, I look at him shocked. "I thought you said the last ones were different from the first? They're all about fighting for what you believe in." He keeps grinning, even after he stopped laughing, and I can't help but smile too.

"I guess you're right," I say, still smiling. "Changing the subject, did you teach yourself magic, or did you have a teacher?"

* * *

(Loki's POV)

"Both. My mother taught me a lot and then I read a lot of books about magic to teach myself. I know some things she doesn't, and she of course knows some things I don't. So you can say that she started it, but I continued my training."

She looks thoughtful for a moment. "Why do you call Frigga "mother" and Odin "Odin"?" Oh, honestly I didn't even realize I was doing that.

"That was a mistake. She's not my mother," I say determined, even though I can't help but notice a pang in my heart as I say it.

She looks at me calculating, but apparently decides that it's not important or realizes that I don't want to talk about it. Should that be the case, she's right. "Oh, okay. Shouldn't you ask me questions, too, Loki?" she asks hesitantly.

She's right. I haven't really asked her anything yet. I just don't know what to ask her. "Well, you already told me about the books."

She just looks patiently at me. "Okay, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. I only have my father. We're not a very big family."

This gets me thinking. "Your father isn't married?"

"No. He has a girlfriend though. Her name's Pepper."

"Is she your mother?" She suddenly pales; that's interesting.

She doesn't even answer, just shakes her head. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. I'm desperately trying to think of something else to ask her, besides the obvious.

"Do you like this Pepper, then?" I finally ask. She looks gratefully at me. Guess I asked the right thing.

"A lot. She's really nice. And my father loves her a lot, they fit together. Even though my father sometimes says stupid things, they're still together. So yes, I like her." The small smile is back on her lips.

Suddenly she stands up. "This was really nice, but I've been in here for quite a long time. I think I should go, before anyone becomes suspicious or something." With that she smiles and leaves me in the glass cage.

* * *

(Emma's POV)

"Hey, Emma!" Natasha says before placing her arm around my shoulders and pulling me with her towards Steve.

"Hi guys," I respond awkwardly. I don't really know what's going on here. I just arrived at the meeting room, where Natasha and Steve are. I was hoping to find someone to talk with. And luckily I did. Natasha's reaction to seeing me is a bit weird, though. She is not really the type of person to get excited when someone shows up.

Steve doesn't look very comfortable either. He just waves slightly at me, before Natasha starts talking again. Usually she doesn't talk a lot, so this comes as quite a shock for me.

"So, Emma," she says. I look expectantly at her, with her arm still around me. "Do you have any friends who would like Steve?"

"What?" I just look confused at her. I think all my friends would like him. He's nice, clever, handsome, not to mention famous. _And_ he looks like he's around 25 years old, which for some of the girls I know is a perfect age; they like their boyfriends to be a bit older than themselves.

"You see, Steve needs a date. So do you know anyone?"

Here he stops her. "Natasha, I don't need a date! You have got to stop this! Besides I'm too old for any of Emma's friends."

"Come on, Steve, you're not too old. What's stopping you? Rejection?"

"No. I don't have time for dating." He looks kind of guilty; he's being honest, of course, but there's also something else.

Natasha lets go of me and places her arm around Steve instead. "Of course you have the time, you just have to find the right girl," she looks calculating at him, "or boy."

Steve is a hilarious sight; he widens his eyes and looks like he wants to run away. "Girl, definitely girl."

She grins. "Okay, girl. When this is all over, I'm gonna find you someone."

I chuckle. "Good luck with getting him to agree on that, Natasha."

"That's why I've got you, sweetie," she theater whispers to me. Steve pales.

"I've got to go now," he says before running out of the room.

Natasha starts laughing. "See, Emma, that's how you make him scared."

I grin at her. "Thanks for the lesson."

* * *

"Dad, do you think Steve needs a girlfriend?" I ask my father. He's working with Bruce. Bruce pauses for a second, before continuing his work, so it's obvious that he's listening.

"Huh?" I guess he didn't hear the question, but then he answers it. "I think everyone needs a girlfriend, Em'," he smirks, "except you."

I laugh. "So what do I need? A boyfriend?"

He turns to look at me. "No. You have me, isn't that enough?"

Bruce coughs, it sounds suspiciously like a laugh. "Dad, think about what you say, before you say it."

"What do you mean?" He frowns confused. Then he pauses to think about what he just said, and grimaces. "Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yes, of course I do. But still. Think before you speak! What if you said something like that around people who didn't know?" I raise my eyebrows suggestively. "Just think about it."

He raises his hands like he's giving up. "Fine fine. What would I do without you?"

I smirk. "Get in a lot more trouble than you are now."

At this Bruce chuckles. "I can only imagine that to be true."

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side," my father pouts. I roll my eyes at him, sometimes it's like he's the child and I'm the adult.

"Back to the subject. Why does everyone but me need a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"Everyone needs someone to love and be loved by, Em'. I thought that was obvious," he teases.

"That doesn't explain why I don't need a boyfriend, Dad. Don't you think I deserve to be loved?" I pout at him.

"Of course you do! But you're still my baby girl, and you don't need to have… you don't need anyone but me right now." He looks away, pretending that he didn't slip up.

I frown. "I don't need to have what? Sex? That's what this is about?" I laugh. Judging by the way my father's face turns red, I'm right. "I'm not a baby, dad, I know what sex is."

"That doesn't mean you should have it right now, though," he says.

I just keep looking at him. "Okay okay, if that's what you're saying." I turn around to leave and it's only because my father stops me that I don't get to walk entirely out the door.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," I say with my best innocent voice. Like I really am still a little girl.

"Come on, Emma, you meant something by it." I know he's not going to give it up. The thing about my father is, if he thinks he's onto something he remembers it and keeps nagging you about it, until he finds out what it is.

I sigh. "I'm just saying that I had a boyfriend for almost a year, who I loved and trusted." I shrug like it's not important.

But of course he thinks it's important, and he's clearly not going to give it up before he gets a straight answer. "You mean you…?" He looks kind of angry; I didn't think he'd react that way. It's not like I really am a little girl. I'm 18, for god's sake. And I was then too.

I just nod. "No!" he exclaims.

"Yes, Dad. It's really not a big deal. Everyone does it." I try with a careful smile.

Thankfully Bruce comes to my aid. "Tony, you've got to realize that she's not a little kid anymore. She's 18 years old. You probably did it when you were around her age, too." I smile at him gratefully.

"That's not the same!" he argues almost yelling. It seems like he's just refusing to believe that his baby daughter is almost a grown woman.

"It's exactly the same, Dad. The only difference is that I'm your daughter, and that apparently means that I can't grow up," I end it teasingly, and really try to make sure that it doesn't sound like I'm angry or something. When my father is behaving like this, I have to be the adult. That's just the way it works.

His shoulders slump down, he's realizing that I'm right. He can't pretend that I'm still a little girl, and he can't protect me from growing up. That's just the way life works. You get born, you live, you grow and you die.

"I guess you're right. It's just a little hard for me to cope with; that I'm not always gonna have you here with me. Someday someone will take you away from me."

I smile at him. "Nothing can take me away from you, dad. You've got to know that. I will never just disappear, and you know I love spending time with you. That's not gonna stop just 'cause I grow up."

"It better not," he says playfully.

"Of course not, Dad. Someone has to make sure you don't do anything too dangerous." He responds by sticking his tongue out at me. And just like that, there's no arguing or discussing anymore. I guess that's how it is when you're a family; you will always be able to talk it out and forgive each other.

"So am I allowed to go now?" I ask.

He nods and goes back to his work, which I kind of interrupted. So I smile at Bruce and leave the room.

* * *

**How did you like it? Thank you for the lovely reviews and the favourites and follows ^^ And by the way I haven't forgotten about Clint, the reason why he's not here yet is that he won't be reunited with the team until he attacks the Helicarrier, just like in the movie. In my version the period from where Loki is captured to the attack on the Helicarrier where Loki escapes is longer than it is in the movie. Hope that clears up any confusion. Please review, favourite and follow. See you next monday!**


	11. Help from a God

**Hello everyone! The next chapter is here, hope you enjoy it ^^**

**I don't own the Avengers, only Emma and the alterations made to the story.**

* * *

**Help from a God**

**Eleventh day**

I decide to work out a bit today, since it's been a while. Usually I make sure to train an hour or so every two days, just to keep it up. Of course, I don't always succeed in doing that, and the training I do isn't that hardcore. Especially if you're comparing me to the people I live with at the moment; real life superheroes.

Thor's already at the gym, when I arrive. He's one of the people I talk the least to actually, I don't know why. I consider turning around and leave, but instead I walk forward with a smile. Maybe I can use this opportunity to get a bit more knowledge about Loki from another point of view. Not to sound sneaky or anything.

"Hey Thor!" I exclaim, which makes him turn around with a big smile on his face.

"Emma! How nice of you to join me." It wasn't exactly to join him I came down here, but okay. Let's just go with it.

"Yeah, I thought I could use the workout," I shrug. I pick up some of the lighter weights next to Thor and start lifting. Soon a sweat is forming on my skin, and my breathing is becoming more strained. Therefore I take a short break, and sit down on the bench watching Thor. He is apparently not tired, even though he has been down here for a lot longer than I have and his weights are much heavier.

He notices me sitting down and sits down next to me. "You remind me of Sif," he says out of the blue.

"Who?" I ask. Well, I know who she is in the myths, but I don't think they're accurate, so I decide to just ask.

He frowns confused. "Anthony said you were well-versed in the myths?" Even though it could easily have been said in a bad way, he instead just sounds curious, like he honestly thought I would know. And not in any way does he sound like he thinks I'm stupid or something for not knowing.

I shrug. "Well, I know that in the myths she is the goddess of fertility of the earth, she has golden hair and she is married to you. But I've heard that you have a girlfriend? Jane Foster?" I end it hesitantly, not really sure if that's okay to bring up.

He laughs. "In reality she is one of our finest warriors, one of my friends and she has brown hair not golden. And Jane Foster is truly my girlfriend, I guess it is called on Midgard." He smiles softly thinking about her.

"I guess the myths can really get it wrong sometimes," I laugh. "So what's she like?"

"First of all, she's strong; physically and mentally. A lot of people didn't believe it to be right that a woman wanted to fight, but she did it anyway and managed to prove her own worth. She is also intelligent, but not as much as my brother is. She is more headstrong than a strategist."

"Were they good friends then? Loki and Sif."

"Not at all, they would always fight. I think my brother hated how she would prove to be better at fighting than him, and she hated his tricks and cunning nature. But I believe had they worked together, they would have been perfect partners, they would complement each other well." He ends with a sigh.

"That's too bad," I say awkwardly. I try to think about something else to say, 'cause Thor's mood seems to have taken a turn for the worse. "How was Loki as a child then?"

At this he looks up again, gently smiling. "He would always get us in trouble. He would come up with pranks and tricks, and people would always find out it was us who did it. But he also always took the blame, of course I would always admit to have been part of it too. We had fun."

I laugh. I can totally imagine a small Loki and a small Thor running around playing tricks, and then getting in trouble for them. "He would take the blame?"

"Yes, always. He would never allow me to take the blame; he would always admit that he had come up with the idea. But he would never take the blame if it wasn't his fault, _that_ he hated; being accused for something he didn't do. But who really likes that?" he shrugs.

"I guess you're right." Hmm, I would have never thought that he was so honorable to take the blame, instead of Thor. I would have thought he would just let Thor get in trouble. Guess he's hard to read. I stand, "Should we continue?"

"Yes," he smiles. With that we continue training for about half an hour more.

* * *

I want to ask Loki something a bit weird today, and I'm not really sure how to put it. There's so many ways I could say it, and I really want his help. I don't want him to laugh at me either. I just want him to help me. That's why I'm currently just sitting next to him on the bench. He's silently eating the food I brought him, and I'm just sitting there.

When I continue staring at him, he smirks and says, "You know it's your turn today, right? You didn't forget?"

I smile back, less hesitant than him. "Of course not." I sigh. "I actually have to ask you something. It's a bit… unusual, I think that's the best word." I look into his eyes, and see only patience. "Okay. Don't laugh at me please, but I need some advice." I wait for him to nod at me before continuing. "I have this friend, Samantha, and she texted me about something."

I notice him frowning slightly, so I pause to look questioningly at him. "What?"

"What is "texting"?" he asks confused.

I smile, and take my phone up from my pocket. "This is a phone; with that you can communicate with others even though they're not near you. You can both call them to talk with them, and you can text them, write them a message," I clarify. I can see that he understands, so I continue.

"Okay, so Samantha texted me about a guy she knows, a friend of hers, who apparently would like to meet me." I open my phone and find the message to show him. "Look here. This is what she wrote." He leans forward a bit to read it, and then nods. "I have never met him, but Samantha says he's nice and clever. Well, she clearly thinks he's good enough, and I trust her, but…"

"So what exactly is the problem?" he asks me. "I don't quite understand what you need my help with."

"The thing is that I don't know if I want to date someone right now, or if it would be fair to him to lead him on like that, if I don't." I seriously don't know what to do. I was dating someone for about a year, and that ended four months ago. We're still kind of friends; we don't talk that much, but sometimes. The only reason we broke up, was because he moved to Australia. But now, I honestly don't know.

"So you want me to decide if you should accept the offer or decline it?"

Well, when he says it like that. "Umm, yeah, kind of. One half of me says "Why not date him? It's not like you're too busy", but the other half says "Do I even want a boyfriend right now? I don't want to break his heart"." I sigh.

"You're thinking a bit highly of yourself, aren't you?" he smirks. It takes me about ten seconds to figure out what he means, but when I do, I gently smack his arm.

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" He seems surprised by the smack, but quickly covers up. "But anyway, what do you think I should do?"

* * *

(Loki's POV)

"Hmm…" For a while I don't say anything else, and I notice her starting to get restless. "I don't think I can help you with that, Emma. You need to take a look into yourself, and decide what you really want to do," I say as gently as I can.

"I guess you're right," she agrees hesitantly. I decide to make her forget about it.

"So… Can I see the phone? You can ask more questions, while I look," I smile carefully. Immediately she nods and hands her phone to me. I gently examine it and then uses the same movements as her to make the screen change. It's almost like magic the way it works. I quickly figure out exactly how to handle it, and as she notices this, she asks me a new question.

"Is it true that you can change your shape? Shape shift, I mean." It's almost disturbing how much the mythology apparently contains about us. Some of it isn't true, of course, but much of it is. And it's kind of personal stories, to be honest. Some of them the other Æsir don't even know about.

"Yes," I curtly nod. But of course she continues.

"Can you change to anything?" she asks excited. I decide to indulge her.

"Yes, of course. It's hardly any trouble. It's some of the least I can do, but quite useful anyway." After a pause with silence, I look away from the phone and up at her. "Aren't you going to ask me the most important question about magic?"

She frowns confused. I must admit she looks kind of cute like that. "I'm afraid I don't follow you… What would that be?" She sounds interested, fascinated, and not in any way scared.

"If I can do magic right now," I say, while closely watching her face. I notice her every reaction; when it goes from surprise to fear to fascination to excitement, all in under half a minute. Sometimes she's almost too naïve, but I guess that's part of the reason why I haven't hurt her… yet anyway. Of course, the main reason is that I'm waiting for the perfect opportunity.

Oh, who am I kidding? There has been plenty of perfect opportunities.

Her next question shakes me from my thoughts. "So can you? Do magic right now, I mean."

I watch her face closely. But I must admit to myself that I actually trust her not to tell anyone, or to use it against me in any way. "Yes, I can."

I wait for her to walk away, or run away, from me. But she doesn't, she just keeps sitting next to me on the bench, barely concealing her excitement. "Can I see it?" Her eagerness reminds me a bit of Fenrir when he was young. Not that I see her as my child. She couldn't be further from it.

"Emma, I don't really think that's a good idea," as soon as I see her disappointed face, I continue, "but actually I have been using magic every time you went in here, except from the first time. I used it to shield the cameras, I didn't think it was a good idea for you to be seen in here," I say hesitantly.

She smiles at me. "So you used it to protect me? That's sweet of you, Loki. Maybe I'll get to see it some day, I guess."

It's impossible not to smile back when she smiles like that, so of course I smile back at her.

"Well, I guess I'd better get back now, before someone comes looking for me," she says while standing. "See you tomorrow, Loki." She waves and then leaves.

After she has already walked out of the door to the room, I realize that I'm still holding her phone. Without even thinking about it, I open it and finds the message from her friend. I push the "reply" button on the screen and writes a quick message, after reading Emma's latest message to her friend to be able to match her language.

_"Hi Sam! Sorry, but I'm not really interested :( I don't really want to date right now. Tell him sorry ;-) See ya soon 3"_

I then push the "send" button, and close the phone after closing the program.

* * *

(Emma's POV)

"Aren't you going to ask me the most important question about magic?" Loki asks me.

I frown; what do I need to ask him? I can't really think of anything. "I'm afraid I don't follow you… What would that be?" I look expectant at him, and notice that he is watching my face closely, before answering.

"If I can do magic right now," he says calmly, still watching me. I must admit that I didn't expect that at all. But I guess _if_ he has his magic right now, he actually has a really good way to harm me. My eyes glance at the door out quickly. Well, he hasn't done anything to me yet, so I don't really think he's going to. Do I trust him? Yes, I guess I do. At least a bit. I would absolutely love to see him doing magic. It must be… well magical, and beautiful. Magic is really cool, at least if it's anything like the magic in _Harry Potter_.

"So can you? Do magic right now, I mean." I wait excited for his answer. He doesn't look like he was expecting me to be this excited. I guess I really shouldn't be. I just can't help it.

I can feel his eyes on me, studying me, before answering, "Yes, I can." Oh my god! That is so awesome.

I can barely conceal my eagerness. "Can I see it?" God, I sound like a small kid in a toy store, or something.

But then he crushes my hope. "Emma, I don't really think that's a good idea." My disappointment must have shown, 'cause he continues, "But actually I have been using magic every time you went in here, except from the first time. I used it to shield the cameras, I didn't think it was a good idea for you to be seen in here."

I don't even hear him saying he has used his magic, 'cause I pay closely attention when he says that he has used it for my sake; because he didn't think it was a good idea for me to be seen in here. I don't consider that it could be because he plans to harm me. No, it's because he cares. At least a little bit. "So you used it to protect me? That's sweet of you, Loki. Maybe I'll get to see it some day, I guess." I smile gratefully at him.

My smile grows when he smiles genuinely back at me. "Well, I guess I'd better get back now, before someone comes looking for me." My dad would totally do that, if I was here for too long.

"See you tomorrow, Loki." I wave and leave the cage, and then the room.

After leaving him, I walk towards me and my dad's room, still thinking about what to write to Samantha. But first I make sure to walk past the lab, to say a quick hello to my dad, just to let him know I'm alright.

Reaching my room I decide to just sit down and watch a movie or something on my computer. Good thing I brought _Pirates of the Caribbean_. That's my favorite, and right now I really don't want to think about what to write to Sam. Too difficult!

* * *

Later when I'm done watching the movie and I'm in the middle of reading, I decide that I want to listen to some music while reading. But my phone isn't in my pocket. Weird. Maybe I left it somewhere? Like on the table or something. So I look through the entire room, very efficiently. And even consider going to my father to make him help me, but then I realize that the only time I've had my phone up from my pocket today, was when I showed it to Loki.

I hurriedly walk to his room, making sure not to be seen by anyone. Because not only would that look suspicious and weird, I'm also pretty sure I'm not allowed to visit him for anything but giving him food.

He looks up startled, when I appear. He immediately sits up straight, from where he was lying down. "Hello, Emma. What's the matter?"

"I think I forgot my phone here earlier. Do you have it?" I ask him, suddenly worried that he might not have it. 'Cause then I really don't know where it went. But his answer makes me breathe in relief.

"Yes, I do. I only realized it, after you left. Otherwise I would have called after you," he says, reaching behind him on the bench. And there it is!

I quickly walk in to get it back, not even thinking about it anymore. "Thank you so much, Loki." I smile gratefully.

"It's not like I really did anything," he smiles back.

I laugh slightly. "No, but still. Thank you. I'd better return to my room, I'm not actually supposed to be here now, you know. And I don't think losing my phone in here is a very good excuse, 'cause I'm not exactly supposed to show it to you."

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to get seen in here. Then I wouldn't get any company," he smirks and I blush slightly by the thought of him actually wanting me to come back.

"See you tomorrow then," I smile.

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow."

Then I walk back to my own room, and listen to music while reading, until I have to make dinner ready for the others. If food's my only real responsibility on this trip, I'm glad. I really like cooking, _and_ it takes up a couple of hours every day _and_ I get to see Loki.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed, it means so much to me ^^ Please continue to do so. The next chapter will be here on monday!**


	12. Distractions before a Confrontation

**Hello again! Chapter twelve is here! Hope you enjoy it ^^**

**I don't own the Avengers, only Emma and the alterations made to the original story.**

* * *

**Distractions before a Confrontation**

**Twelfth day**

Getting woken up at 7AM by a text isn't really the ideal way of starting the day, in my opinion. I don't mind waking up at 7AM, I'm kind of used to that. But getting _woken up_ is a whole other thing. I dislike being woken up in general, and if I had to choose what or who to wake me up, my phone with its annoying beeping noise is definitely on the bottom of my list.

But now I'm up and awake, and I know I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep, so I reach over and grab my phone to check the message. It's from Samantha.

_"Hey Em! Aww, that's ok sweetie 3 I just promised him I would ask ;) Are you doing ok wherever you are? Miss you! See ya, when you get back 3"_

I frown confused. What does she mean "that's ok"? What's okay? I haven't answered yet. I scroll up to check if I overlooked something in her former message, like "if you don't answer today, I will assume you don't want to" or something like that. Instead, I'm faced with a message sent from my own phone, which I know for a fact that I didn't sent.

Even though it seems like something I could have written, it's not from me. I pause to think. Who knows about Samantha's message, _and_ has had access to my phone? Loki! He's the only one who knows about the text, and he did look at my phone yesterday. He even had it for himself for hours, because I forgot it with him. How stupid can you get?!

The question is why would he write back to my friend? And why would he write _that_? It's just weird. But strangely enough I don't feel angry, instead I feel kind of relieved. Relieved that I don't have to think anymore about it. And I don't regret not getting to meet the guy; it's not like I couldn't have changed my mind if I wanted to, but I don't. For some reason, I actually agree with what Loki replied her. It's weird to think that he knows me better, than I do. At least in this case.

I open a new textbox and start writing.

_"You woke me up, hon! It's only 7.30AM here. I get it, I just didn't feel like it :( Yeah, I'm doing fine, I'm working on something with my dad, so that's cool 3 You know me :P Miss you too, Sam, can't wait to see you 3"_

I push "send", and look over at my father's bed. He's still sleeping, fortunately he didn't wake up by the noise. So I decide to lie back down and read for a while. I can't go back to sleep, but I can still relax.

* * *

"You know, Steve, I never got to see your drawings," I mention as I walk next to him down the Helicarrier.

He looks pondering at me. "Oh, you're right, I had forgotten about that." He seems to think for a while, before adding, "Do you want to see them now?"

I smile. Success! "Sure, if you have the time."

He nods and we turn down the hallway that leads to his room.

* * *

"They're really good! How do you make them seem so realistic?" I say as I look through the pages of his book of drawings. They're in black and white, but really detailed with shadows and lighting at the perfect places, as far as I can see anyway.

Steve just shrugs somewhat embarrassed. "They're not that good. I've just practiced. You could do it too, if you wanted to." He doesn't seem like he's just being modest, it seems like he really believes what he's saying.

I shake my head. "No, Steve, they _are_ that good. I could never do this, even with practice. I think it takes talent, not just practice." I hurriedly continues, before he can answer. "So is this Peggy? I think I recognize her." I point at a picture of a young woman with dark hair. She has a glint in her eyes, that says kind but stern.

"Yeah, that's her. She was so beautiful." I flip to the next page and the next page and the next page, and I see her on every single page. I see her portrait, I see her full figure and I see her from the front, I see her profile and I even see a picture of her silhouette.

I look up at Steve's face, and give him a small smile. "You seem to really love her." Looking at his face, the proof is evident. There's no point of denying it, so he nods.

"How could I not? She was so perfect. And she liked me for me, even before I was this," he gestures down himself.

I clear my throat. "So what did you do back in the days when you went on dates?" I ask with a glint in my eye, refusing to let him swell in his sadness. I certainly won't.

He laughs startled. "You know, Emma, there's just something about you. You make my mood rise with one single line."

I chuckle. "I've been told that before," I wink. It's nice to be joking around like this, I've missed this. This is what you have friends for. I wonder if this is what it's like to have siblings; to always have someone to laugh with.

"Well, I would have taken her dancing," he finally answers my question.

"Really? You can dance?" I ask excited.

"Of course I can," he laughs.

I laugh, too. "Show me!"

Instead of answering, he turns to the old gramophone on his dresser and turns it on. Gentle music is pouring out of it, and he grabs my hand before swinging me around to the right position.

And then we dance. I must admit, never in my life have I danced a dance like that. It has always been dancing like you do at a party; club dancing not couple dancing. Therefore, it probably doesn't look very good, but that doesn't really matter to either of us. It's fun and we're laughing the entire time, until the song stops.

We sit back down slightly out of breath from laughing so much, well I am anyway. "That was fun!" I exclaim. Steve just nods smiling at me.

I direct my eyes back at his book of drawings and flip the page to a picture that isn't Peggy. Instead it's a man around Steve's age.

"Who's that?" I gesture to the picture.

He looks surprised at me. "That's Howard Stark. Your grandfather," he says.

Oh, I didn't see that coming.

"You can't recognize him? I've seen pictures of him from when he was older, he doesn't look that different." He doesn't sound judging or anything, but I still feel like I should be ashamed.

"Well, I've never seen him," I say in a small voice. "I don't have any pictures of him." I keep my gaze at the picture, instead of looking him in the eyes.

A silence follows my answer, before Steve clears his throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that bad between him and your father." When I keep my head bent down, he gently places his hand under my chin and lifts my head so I end up looking him in the eyes. "No worries, it's not your fault."

I smile back at him. "I know. And it's fine. All I know is that he wasn't a very good dad, and in a way I can only be thankful for that." At this he looks confused at me. "The way he was being neglected and not feeling loved, has made my dad a very good dad, I believe. He is very careful with doing the same thing to me, 'cause he knows what it's like. He has told me so many times that he will never stop loving me and he will never become his father. So I guess my dad learned at least one thing from his father."

Steve is just looking at me with this unreadable look in his eyes. Strangely, it doesn't feel uncomfortable. Then he smiles. "That was what I was talking about before, Emma. You always manage to raise the mood."

I laugh. "When I was younger my father used to call me sunshine, because I would always make him laugh when he was sad or tired."

Steve laughs too. "I'd believe it."

* * *

Now it's time to confront Loki. But I don't really know how to approach this, to be honest. Do I just ask him, or what? I don't know. One thing I do know though is that I want to know why he wrote Sam back; it's kind of a weird thing to do without a good reason. And I'm going to find out what his reason was.

I think I'll just take it as it comes. It is _his_ day to ask the questions today and it wouldn't be fair of me to ambush him. Even though he _did_ start it by pretending to be me. Anyways, I shouldn't sink to his level.

As I'm thinking of ways to approach the subject, I carry the tray of food down the hallway to the door of his room. I hesitate slightly, not having come up with the right way to handle this, before pushing the door open and walking further on into his cage.

Loki stands up to greet me from his place on the bench, but he soon sits back down after accepting the food. This has kind of become our daily ritual; he greets me, takes the food, sits down and wait for me to sit next to him, before speaking. Today is no different.

"This looks delicious," he says, after we're both sitting down, gesturing to the food. I smile at him to thank him and he starts eating.

I still don't know what to do, but I'm just going to let him start the conversation. We _did_ make a promise.

"Tell me about yourself," he says casually, while eating.

"Hmm, what do you want to know?" I ask surprised.

He just shrugs. "Just tell me about your life; your childhood, your interests, your school, your friends. You can tell me anything really." He keeps eating, while I just stare at him. He seriously wants to know about me? I can't quite understand it, but of course he had a reason to ask for turns. I smile slightly.

"Well as you know I grew up with my father. We just recently moved to New York, because of his company, Stark Industries. I have been to New York before, but only on vacations. We used to live in Malibu." I pause to think about what to say.

He saves me from coming up with something. "What was it like there?"

"Well, it's hot for one. The beach was nearby our house, so I often went swimming. I remember many times from when I was younger, where my father would take me to the beach; the private beach mind you, not the public one. He would often take time off to be with me, which annoyed the board directors greatly, but made me really happy." I laugh. My father still does this, and it still makes me just as happy. For one, I wouldn't be here if he didn't.

"It sounds like he likes to spend time with you," he comments. I look up at him and notice him smiling almost as much as myself. I can't help but love his smiles. His genuine smile could light up a whole room; I wish he would do it more often.

I nod at his comment. "He does. We're very close. You should think that I would get tired of him always being around, but I don't. Sure he _can_ be annoying, but I guess that's just a father's job. And he's always been accepting of what _I_ want to do. He doesn't just expect me to follow him; he lets me be my own."

The questions I wanted to ask him is completely forgotten, but I'm enjoying myself so who cares? "And what _is_ it that you want to do?"

"Not work with anything science related," I laugh. "No seriously, I don't know exactly _what_ I want to be or do. But I know it's going to be something with languages and cultures, and not science. And he has always been understanding of that; he has never pushed me into his line of work." I pause shortly. "I do enjoy solving scientific problems with my father, and I understand the theories and all that. It's interesting, but it's not what I want to do." I look searching at him. "Do you understand what I mean?"

He nods. "Yes. You like it, but you like languages more." He smirks, "It's not that difficult to understand. I find science fascinating myself, but I've never bothered to learn how to use it on a more advanced level. It didn't seem important; the study of people is much more interesting."

"Well, I do think science is very important, but I get what you're saying. To me, science will always be something to do with my father. Not that that's a bad thing. But it means much more to him than it does to me." I shrug; it's not a big deal.

"What about school then?" I should have guessed he would ask me that next.

"Well, I'm starting college after the summer holiday. That is if I'm home by that. I was supposed to be finishing high school now, but due to the move I finished it before time. I didn't want to be left alone in Malibu for two months, so my father and I agreed that I could just take the exams early and move with him."

"If it's that easy, why doesn't everyone do it?" Sometimes I forget he's not from Earth, but then he asks a question like this that makes me remember.

"Because it's not easy, and you're not supposed to. School doesn't end till the end of May and then there's the exams, so of course if you drop out before time you will miss something and you may not pass the exams."

"So how did you do it?"

I blush. "Well, let's just say there's benefits with being the daughter of Tony Stark." At this he laughs. "Besides I've always been a good student, so with the help of my father I managed to read up on the subjects I'd miss and pass the exams. And getting the permission to do so was only due to my last name." Of course the only ones who know that is myself, my father and the school principal.

He hums slightly. "A princess of Midgard then."

I blush. "What? I'm not a princess."

He smirks. "No, but your name grants you access to places otherwise forbidden. I'm guessing you've used that to your advantage many times?"

"No! No one really knows who I am, so I have not! This is an exception," I hurriedly explains. I would never do something like that!

He frowns. "No one knows who you are?"

I realize I accidently said something I didn't want him to know. "Samantha and Rachel, my friends, are the only ones who know. My father wanted me to hide it, because he wanted to protect me. It's not really a big deal."

"You're not angry?" he asks. I shake my head; why would I be? I understand perfectly.

"It makes sense, so I have no reason to be." I shrug, "A lot of things could have happened to me, if the world knew. Besides, I like to have a private life. I don't want to be a public person."

He thinks it over in his mind, before smiling. "Well then, if you don't have a problem, then I don't either."

"Great," I smile back.

He's done eating, and I've been in here for a while, so I stand and take the tray from him. "I better get back, before anyone comes looking."

"I guess yeah, I will see you tomorrow then."

As I reach the door, I remember I had to ask him a question. "Wait." He looks back up at me. "I have to ask you something."

He must have sensed the nervous tone to my voice, because he suddenly gets serious. "What is it?"

"Samantha sent me a text this morning." I notice him glancing guiltily at the floor, and that proves my suspicion. "You sent her a text saying I wasn't interested." I don't bother phrasing it as a question. "Why?"

He seems like he's thinking about what to answer for a while. But when he finally does, it doesn't make me any smarter. "I don't know." I can hear the honesty in his voice, so I don't doubt him, but it's not exactly an answer I can use.

I sigh. "What do you mean you don't know? You must have done it for some reason."

He stands and steps closer. "I honestly don't know why I did it. It just sort of happened. I'm… sorry." I frown, did he just apologize? That's something I never thought I'd hear.

Well, it doesn't sound like I'll get a useful answer out of him. "Okay then. No harm done. See you tomorrow." I turn around again, and face the door.

"You're not angry?" He sounds surprised, like he expected me to yell at him. Is it weird that I didn't? It probably is. It _is_ a violation of my privacy, but strangely I don't mind. It's weird, because I definitely would have if it was my father or someone else.

"No, I'm not angry." I then exit the door and the room. All the way back to the kitchen where I drop off the tray and to my own room, I think about how I'm _not_ angry with him for violating my privacy. The most upsetting thing for me is that he doesn't have a reason for doing so. And that's odd, 'cause it shouldn't be.

* * *

**So how did you like it? I don't know anything about the American school system, I'm basically just making stuff up that fits with the story. Hope you don't mind too much. Thank you for all reviews, favourites and followers ^^ I'll see you next monday with day 13 ;)**


	13. Capturing the Heart of a God

**Hello! Chapter 13 is here ^^ Hope you like it.**

**I don't own the Avengers, only Emma and the alterations made to the story.**

* * *

**Capturing the Heart of a God**

**Thirteenth day**

"So… What's going on? Why did you tell me to come here?" I ask confused as I step into the meeting room. The others are all sitting on some kind of surface, chairs mostly. And by "the others" I mean Natasha, Steve, Bruce and Thor, well my father's there too, but he's not sitting down. Instead he walks towards me and stand kind of behind me, so I have to turn around to look at him.

"We decided to have a bit of fun together!" he exclaims happily. Okay and it's not suspicious _at all_ that he made me turn around. What is he trying to prevent me from seeing?

I smile lightly. "Sounds like fun, Dad," I say and turn around. My eyes dart around the room, hoping to catch whatever it is he was trying to hide. I see the others' happy faces, well sort of happy anyway, and I see a big screen in the general direction they're all positioned. I grit my teeth. A screen, which is showing a picture… A picture of me as a three-year old with ice cream smeared all over my face.

"Dad!" I exclaim angrily. "That picture is not supposed to be shown to anyone!"

He just laughs and puts an arm around me to drag me over to a chair. "Come on, darling, no one is making fun of you here."

"Then why are you laughing?!" Maybe I'm overreacting just a bit, but I hate it when people show pictures of me. And I know my father has a very funny story that goes with this picture.

"We're just laughing with you, Emma, not at you," Steve tries to calm me down.

"Okay, you have to hear this! This was when Emma was three, I had bought her ice cream. It was strawberry ice cream, which she had never had before," my father says excited. I can tell the others are listening interested.

"Here we go," I mumble, low enough so no one will hear but my father, and that's only because he's sitting right next to me. He sends me a look that says _Come on, have some fun, I'm only joking_. Yeah okay, Dad, I can relax. I smile back at him, still planning to kill him if he goes overboard. Luckily, I have some pictures of him, too.

"Okay, so the minute she tastes the ice cream, it's like her eyes light up. Like she's in love or something," he laughs.

I groan. "You're exaggerating."

He shakes his head. "I'm not." I just roll my eyes. "She continues eating the ice cream, and at one point she exclaims "It gets better and better for each bite, if I take small bites it will end up much better." She's all serious and she's just got ice cream all over her face even though she's talking about small bites, that's when I took the picture."

The others burst out laughing at his story, I even chuckle a bit myself. I guess it is kind of… cute.

"See, it is funny!" My father gestures to me, and I nod reluctantly.

"It's funny."

"You were really clever for a three-year old, weren't you, Emma? Forming sentences and thinking like that," Bruce says, still laughing a bit.

I just shrug in reply.

"Of course she was, she's my kid," my father answers in my place and pulls me closer.

I move to get up. "Is this thing connected to JARVIS, Dad?"

He nods. "Yeah, why?"

I smirk. "You're not the only one with pictures, Dad." I only just see his horrified face, before I turn towards the screen. "JARVIS, can you access my computer files and find the picture folder marked Embarrassing Daddy Pictures?"

"Already doing it, Miss Stark," the voice answers.

"Thanks, J," I smile and turn back towards the others. "Dad, can you please change the settings for my name? I have told you a million times, I don't want him to call me Miss Stark, it makes me seem old."

"Why don't you just ask him to call you something else, Emma?" Natasha asks me.

I turn to her and lift my eyebrows. "Don't you think I've tried that? My father enjoys making me suffer, so he's put some kind of lock on it."

My father smirks. "You wanna negotiate, darling? Your name changed for no embarrassing photos of me?"

I laugh out loud. "As if." I turn towards the screen again. "Just show the first one, J."

The first picture shows my father with cookie dough and flour all over him. "I think that was when I was ten and he wanted to make a cake with me. Needless to say, it didn't turn out so great." The others laugh.

The next hours we all spend together. They have apparently decided to take a day off just to hang out, and I can't say I'm against it. I can imagine this is what it's like having a family.

The pictures varies in level of embarrassment. Some are just pictures from experiences my father and I have had, mostly at home or a rare time on vacation. Some are from my high school years, and some goes back to when I was a baby. The nakedness varies too, but thankfully the pictures I'm naked in are baby pictures. In some of my teen pictures I have far too little clothes on; mini shorts and tops that don't cover my whole stomach, and bikinis. But it's okay; I _did_ choose to wear that. My dad also gets his share of embarrassment, but then again it's limited how embarrassed he really gets. I'm suspecting he's used to it from the tabloids. We even manage to find some pictures from when Natasha was with us, one of them consists of my father drunkenly "putting the moves on her", which I would have preferred not to see. All in all we're having fun.

* * *

It gets a bit later than usual, when I finally sit next to Loki on the bench again. However, we were having fun, so I can't really complain. Now I'm just looking forward to some stories.

"Okay. I have a question," I say happily.

"Of course you have," he shakes his head, "You always have more questions." He sighs, but smirks at me, so I know he's only joking and he's not really tired of it.

I pretend to be offended. "Do you want to hear it or not, Loki?" I ask him teasingly.

He continues the teasing. "Hmm, do I really want to hear the question? Or do I not? See, that is the question."

I laugh. "I didn't know you know Shakespeare; you didn't say that the other day." He just shrugs. "Well, okay. So, is it true that you once got your lips sewn shut?"

His teasing expression gets replaced by a serious one. "Yes, that's true. Do you know what happened too?"

"Wasn't it something about you breaking a promise or something?" I don't really remember the details, to be honest. I just remembered the bit about his lips. Not that I'm thinking of his lips of course.

"To be fair, I didn't break the promise." He says it in a way, so that I can tell he's not telling the whole truth.

"What do you mean, Loki?"

"Okay, I'll tell you," he sighs. But I know he secretly likes to tell me the stories; he likes to remember them. I place myself more comfortable and looks expectantly at him to start the story.

"It all started when I cut off all of Freya's hair. I know I shouldn't have, but she was never very nice to me. I was then commanded to get her a new one, so naturally I went to the dwarves." I roll my eyes, _naturally_, yeah of course you go to the dwarves to get hair. He doesn't seem to notice and just continues, "The dwarves were known as the sons of Ivaldi. They made three items; the hair for Freya, a ship called Skídbladnir and a spear called Gungnir."

"What happened next?" I ask confused, because I don't really see what this has to do with him getting his lips sewn shut.

"Well, I'm not known for my tricks for nothing," he smirks. "I made a bet with two other dwarves that they couldn't make three items better than those I had already received. The dwarves were Brokk and Eitri. The price were the loser's head."

I now sit with my eyes wide, anticipating what will happen next.

"Brokk and Eitri first made a boar called Gullinbursti, then a golden arm ring called Draupnir. The ring would make eight similar rings every ninth night. I could see that I might be losing, and I didn't exactly want to lose my head, so I transformed into a horsefly and stung Brokk's eye while he was working, and that made him stop. Unfortunately, the hammer he'd made was almost done anyway, so the handle just got a bit too short." I frown reproachfully at the cheating, but the word "hammer" wipes my blame away.

"Wait… the hammer?"

He smirks. "Yes, the hammer Mjölnir."

"You are the reason that got made?" I ask with disbelieve in my voice.

He only nods, and continues. "Odin, Thor and Freyr were the judges, and they chose Brokk and Eitri, because of Mjölnir." He shakes his head slightly. "I'm ashamed to admit that I tried to run, to flee. It didn't work though."

I frown confused. Didn't he say the prize was the loser's head? Loki obviously didn't lose his head. "So what did you do?"

He smirks again. "There's a reason why I'm called Silvertongue, Emma. I simply told him that he had no right to my neck only to my head. He couldn't figure out where to cut, so he got so annoyed that he sew my lips tightly together instead."

I realize I'm sitting with my mouth open, and quickly close it. "Didn't it hurt? How did you get it off again? How long did you have the stitches for?"

He grins. "One question at a time. Yes, it hurt, but no more than I could manage. After 9 days, Odin and Frigg decided that I had suffered enough and got rid of the stitches. You can still see the scars, though, if you look carefully."

"Really?" I immediately move closer to examine his mouth. If I look very carefully I can see the small holes. God, it must have hurt. I can't even imagine the pain.

* * *

(Loki's POV)

She doesn't seem to think about the position we're in, or she doesn't mind, but I honestly think it's the first option. Her face is about 10 centimeters away from me, and with her face I mean her eyes, since she's currently examining my mouth.

My gaze trail down further to her lips. She's slightly biting her lower lip as she concentrates on finding the scars. I find that it looks adorable. Her lips are slightly pink and perfectly formed; they're beautiful. I don't know how I haven't noticed that before, but they truly are.

She doesn't seem to notice me staring at her lips hungrily, imagining kissing them. So I keep doing it; I don't think I can stop looking to be honest. Subconsciously I'm kind of hoping that she'll notice me looking and act on it; I'm imagining her equally hungry lips on mine, tasting her. But she doesn't, unfortunately. I lean a bit further, lost in the thoughts of her lips on mine.

Suddenly she looks up at my eyes, realizing my gaze and the position we're in. She raises her head, probably meaning for it to put her out of the slightly awkward situation. But it doesn't, instead her lips are now directly in front of my own, and there's only about 5 cm between them. My eyes, which are locked on hers, trail down to her lips; she can't _not_ notice.

But just as I'm about to close the remaining space between us, she leans back. Finally really realizing the position we're in. I can't help but to feel disappointed, but also stupid. How could I even think that she would _want_ to kiss me? A guy in a prison isn't really the perfect guy for her. Like she'd ever want to be with me!

I sigh inwardly. I notice her looking away awkwardly, eyeing the door. She seems nervous, almost like she wants to leave. _Of course, she wants to leave, Loki! How stupid can you get?!_ I inwardly yell at myself.

I'm about to say something, when the door to the room is suddenly smashed open and her father runs in. Following him is Rogers, Banner, Romanoff and Thor. I glance at Emma, but she looks as shocked as I feel, clearly she didn't hear them either. They've already seen her in here, I can't do anything.

* * *

(Emma's POV)

His lips are directly in front of mine, giving me a perfect opportunity to kiss him. No, I wouldn't do that. For one he wouldn't want me to and I'm not about to ruin this friendship for a kiss. Second reason, my father would hate me for doing it and wouldn't understand at all. Third reason, I don't think I would be able to control myself if I kissed him.

Therefore I hurriedly lean back, so the opportunity isn't there anymore. I could swear I saw him lean slightly forward at the same time, but that can't be true. Why would he do that? For absolutely no reason, that's right.

So… this is awkward. I consider leaving and eye the door. But that would be rude, wouldn't it? I should say something, but frankly I can't think of anything to save my life.

Of course, Loki is going to make this not awkward again; he opens his mouth to say something. Probably something to make this enjoyable again. But suddenly my father bursts into this room. Oh god oh god oh god! What can I do now?! Is there even anything to do now? I can't think of anything, and glancing at Loki, it doesn't look like he can either.

"What are you doing to my daughter, you monster?!" my father yells at Loki, while opening the cage and running in here. The others are drawing their weapons, and getting ready to defend me or attack Loki, I guess.

I try to defend Loki and myself, but get hushed by my father. "_You_ are not saying anything, Emma! I will speak with you later!" With that he grabs my arm and yanks me out of the cage. He closes the door behind us.

When he grabs me, Loki finally reacts, "Don't hurt her!" Not really the words I expected to hear from him, I assumed he would try to defend himself or something, instead he tries to… protect _me_?

Looking around at the others, I think only Natasha and Thor noticed. But that makes sense. After all, Natasha is a spy, and a really good one at that. And Thor has lived his entire life with Loki; he knows him.

My father seems to look twice at him, too. But he doesn't consider that Loki might not have done anything. "Dad, he hasn't done anything to me, I walked in there myself. I _have_ been doing it since you gave me "the job", so I don't see how it's a problem," I try to defend myself and Loki, but of course that just makes my father angrier.

"You have done what?! I trusted you to be safe, and _this_ is what you've been doing?!" he almost screams at me, but succeeds in holding back a bit of his apparent rage. But not for long, "And you," he yells at Loki, "you better not have hurt her, or I will personally kill you!"

I look apologizing at Loki, and mouths "I'm sorry" to him. He acknowledges it with a nod. But I can see that he's just as angry and worried and sad as me.

"Tony, don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" Steve asks him gently. "You're hurting her." And that's true, he actually is. He has been gripping my arm all this time and it's starting to hurt.

At least that breaks through to him. "Oh sorry, Em'," he mumbles and lets go of me. But then he gets serious and angry again. "You are coming with me right now, young lady!" And then he makes sure I walk in front of him out of the door. I notice the others leaving, too, but it's already too late to see Loki a last time, when I turn my head.

* * *

"You are not to see him again! You are not bringing him his food anymore, and I want you near me. Is that clear? You are staying here, or you're staying with me, okay?" He's still seething with anger, but I know that behind the anger he's just worried. Or at least I hope so.

I nod. Of course, I understand. I did expect him to say this after all.

"I need you to say it, darling. Say that you understand and that you will follow the rules," he demands.

"I understand what you're saying, Dad, and I'll stick by the rules. I get it, okay?!" I stand up angrily from the chair I was occupying. "If you would just listen to me for one minute, you would understand that there was really nothing to be worried about!"

"Then tell me, Emma, what in the name of God makes this okay?! You can't tell me there was no reason to worry, because finding you with _him_ is more than enough reason!" Yeah, the temper thing definitely comes from my dad.

"Can you just listen to me, Dad?" I practically beg him. He doesn't respond, but at least he stays silent. "I went in there voluntarily, okay? He didn't do anything to me, nothing to hurt me. We were simply talking, he was telling me about his life compared to the myths, and I was telling him about life here. There's nothing to worry about, Dad." I try to say it as gently as possible, even though I'm still kind of pissed.

"Okay, Emma. He didn't hurt you, I get that. But the thing is, he could have. And I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if he had. And what did you tell him about your life?" His tone gets suddenly serious with a worried edge to it.

"Nothing important, don't worry. I didn't spill any weaknesses or anything," I joked. I count it as a success, 'cause he smiles a little.

"But just so we're clear, you still can't visit him or see him again. Do you understand? He's dangerous," he says in a stern voice.

"Yes, I get it, Dad. It's fine," I smile in a hopefully innocent way. I don't know if I'll be able to keep that promise.

* * *

After a kind of awkward silence, I've decided to just read in my book. As long as I'm not allowed to go anywhere alone but here, I don't really have any other choice. My father is sitting in front of me, just staring and thinking, I guess. So I start reading.

"Are you angry with me?" That didn't last long. Sighing I close my book again.

"No, Dad, I'm not angry. You did what you had to, it's fine," I smile to let him know that I'm not lying. And I'm not, I'm not angry with him, I understand perfectly.

"Okay then," he says a bit uneasy, but nonetheless smiles back relieved. He quickly changes the subject. "Are you making dinner today?"

"Of course. I didn't yesterday, and we settled on every second day. So I should do it today," I say.

He smiles at me. "Okay, good. But I would really like a day, where it's just the two of us. Would that be okay?"

I hesitate. "Okay then. I'll just make something for them too. Then they can eat together or alone, but at least they'll have good food." I smile at him, already planning what to do.

His smile brightens as I smile to him.

"Okay then. Do you want to help me make it?" He looks like he's about to back out, so I hurriedly say, "And when I say help making it, I of course mean cut the vegetables and keep me company." At this I grin.

He smirks. "In that case, I would love to."

* * *

**I would love to hear what you guys think about this chapter ^^ Finally a bit of romance and drama ;) I know that in the real myth about Loki getting his lips sewn shot, it's Sif's hair he cuts, but since Sif is different in Marvel's universe than in the myths I decided to change it to Freya. Hope no one minds. Thank you for all who has been reviewing, favouriting or following, it warms my heart every time I get a notification ^^ See you next monday with chapter 14 ;)**


	14. The Mother of a Genius' Daughter

**Hello! I'm here with a long chapter 14 ^^ Well, it's longer than the others anyway, almost long enough that I would want to cut it in halves, but I decided not to. The next chapters will be a bit short though, just under the length they usually are. Hope you like this chapter, it almost wrote itself ^^**

**I don't own the Avengers, only Emma and the alterations made to the original story.**

* * *

**The Mother of a Genius' Daughter**

**Fourteenth day**

Yesterday evening was nice. It was one of those times with my father that reminds me of our life before this. Not that it's been that long; only thirteen days. But still, sometimes I miss just being with my dad, and then Pepper of course. To have my father to myself, that's great. So the evening was great, just me and my dad.

_"This is gonna be great, Em' darling," my father says, happily cutting the carrots into small pieces at my request._

_"Of course it is!" I grin back at him._

_"Do you know why?" He grins when I don't reply and answers himself, "because we're doing it together!"_

_I laugh. "Yeah, together. And who's doing most of the work here, Dad?" I tease._

_"Me of course," he winks at me. "I am doing all of the ground work for you, you only get like 20 % of the credit."_

_I laugh. "What do you mean, ground work? I'm cutting, too! And 20 %? I'm 70, you can get like 30 %." I stick my tongue out at him cheekily, not really bothered by the joke._

_"You know, this is much better than what Pepper said," he says._

_I frown confused. "What do you mean? What did you say to her?"_

_"I just said she could have 12 % of the honor of building Stark Tower, no big deal." He shrugs._

_I stop what I'm doing. "You did what, Dad? You can't just say that to her!"_

_"Relax, honey, I meant it as a joke," he defends._

_"You probably didn't say it like it was." I shake my head. Typical him to talk before thinking._

_"I might not have, no…" he mumbles. "I should probably do something for her, when we get home."_

_"Yeah, that's a good idea." He looks begging at me. "No, forget it. You figure it out yourself; you at least owe her that."_

_"Fine fine, darling," he says, but I notice the grin on his face and know something's up. He slowly walks closer, I try to step back but hit the counter behind me. Then he starts tickling me, so much that I can hardly breathe._

_"I'm not helping you, Dad!" I laugh. That only gets him to tickle me more._

I smile; it really was a good day. I ended up giving him small clues about what to do for Pepper. But nothing more, I refuse to help his love life. All in all the evening turned out to be really good, and not filled with anger or anything. But that's how it always is with me and my dad. We might get angry with each other, but we quickly fix it again.

The moment with Loki was great, too, until we got interrupted anyways. It was slightly awkward in the end, but I think it would have recovered if we weren't interrupted. I'm half planning to visit him later today, but that depends on what I feel. Maybe I can bear to wait till tomorrow.

I have decided to spend most of the day with my father and the others; who will probably only be Steve, Bruce and maybe Thor, but I doubt it. If they're not doing anything really important, I think I will ask them to play a game or something. We could play Trivial Pursuit, I love question games and I know my father does too. I think Bruce, and maybe Steve will, too, so it's worth a shot.

* * *

We decided to play in teams, and I'm with Steve. Which proves to be a good idea, since Steve and I are currently catching up to the winning team consisting of my father and Bruce.

"Come one, Steve, we have to get this right!" I say excited, he just smiles at me.

"Okay," my father says, "History!" And then he groans, "This is too easy."

"Come on, Dad!" I say impatient.

"Fine. "In what years did World War II take place?" It's too easy," he mumbles in the end.

Steve and I just look at each other and grin. "1939-45!" we say at the same time.

"Correct," my father grumbles, and hands me a yellow wedge. Now we only need one more. As do my father and Bruce.

They have just landed on a headquarters space, so they have the opportunity to win now. "Arts and literature," I say aloud and continue to read the question, "Okay "In Romeo and Juliet what is the name of the family Romeo belongs to?"" I honestly don't know if either of them knows it. I do and I have seen the movie with my father, but I don't know if he'll remember it.

My father groans, which is leading me to believe he doesn't remember it. "Please tell me you know the answer," he almost pleads Bruce.

"Can't say I do, Tony; I've never seen it or read it. Sorry."

"I have seen it, why don't I remember the name?" he says frustrated, while messing up his hair in what looks like a desperate attempt to remember. I stifle a laugh at the sight.

"Maybe because you fell asleep, when we watched it, Dad," I tease. I never said I wouldn't tease him about it; at least I'm nice enough not to laugh at him out loud.

"Shut up, honey." I only roll my eyes. "Okay, I think I remember one of the names. Carbon? No… Capunet? No… Capulet, that's it!" He looks at Bruce, who nods encouraging. "That's our answer. Capulet."

"Sorry, it's Montague. Capulet is Juliet's name, dad." This means we have another chance of winning.

We also get an "Arts and Literature" question, which we get correct. My father and Bruce then have to move and get a "Geography" question, which they answer correctly. And that means it's our turn again. This time we have reached the last headquarters space, which is "Sports and Leisure", a category I'm not very good in.

""Who was the manager for the New York Yankees when they won the World Series in 1943?" I don't even know that," my father says with a smirk directed at me.

I have absolutely no idea. And even if I were interested in baseball, I probably wouldn't know this. "Joe McCarthy," Steve says, not even thinking about it. He looks at me and I just nod, so he repeats the answer, "Joe McCarthy."

My father turns the card around and groans, which brings a smile to my face. "Correct answer."

"We won, Steve!" I laugh, and he laughs with me. "Thank you for playing with me."

"You too, Emma. Thanks for making me have some fun," he grins at me.

"You're welcome. Well, I should leave you to your work now. I think I'll go watch a movie, is that okay, Dad?" I turn to look at him.

"Of course, darling. Have fun. Thanks for the game."

* * *

I need to see him. And I don't mean I really want to see him or I have to see him to tell him something. No. I mean, I really _need_ to see him. I have visited him every day for the last nine days, and I'm not ready to stop now. Now that I've got to know so much about him, and he's getting to know me. I'm just not ready to stop visiting him, to stop talking with him, to stop getting to know him. No! That's not gonna happen.

It's just not fair. Technically, I know he's still a villain. He's still the one who has done all those terrible things; the one who has killed all those people and the one who is still controlling Clint Barton and Erik Selvig. I know that. But he's also the one who has become my friend; the one who's changing everyday when I see him, the one I'm starting to consider one of the people who understands me the best. So I can't just stop seeing him. I know I can't ignore the evil side of him, but that doesn't mean I can ignore the good side of him either. Because I can't. Absolutely not!

I get where my father is coming from. I do. But he hasn't seen the changes in Loki that I have seen. He hasn't been there when Loki is telling me about his life, when he's smiling, and I mean _smiling_, not smirking, but actually smiling. My father has always been pretty protective of me; he's a bit overprotective to be honest. Not that I usually mind. But when it's about to ruin a new friendship, I do mind. So in this situation I'm going to overrule my father's orders and just go see Loki anyway.

On a deeper level I am aware that the reason why I'm so upset about this isn't only because I'm losing a friend, or because I'm starting to get to know so much about the mythology. Every day I learn something new, and that's so exciting. No, I've actually started to develop more than friendly feelings for Loki. But I'm also well aware that that isn't a good thing. Which is why I'm trying to convince myself that the feelings I have are purely consisting of friendship. I know that it would never work, me and Loki, I mean. It would never work. He's a god, for… god's sake! So I'm trying to shield my heart from getting hurt. Because my heart _will_ get hurt, if I'm not very careful.

I'm pretty sure some time will pass, before my father will start looking for me. And in that time I am going to see Loki and actually have some fun.

"Hey Loki!" I smile before letting myself into his cage. He smiles back looking relieved, which makes my own smile grow even wider.

"I thought you weren't coming back?" he says as he greets me. "Did you manage to convince your father to let you keep visiting me…? With food, of course."

Grinning I say, "Yes, with food, of course." He responds with slightly sticking his tongue out at me, which makes me grin even more. "No, I've had no such luck. He won't listen to me. That's how he always is, so protective! Like I can't take care of myself! Sometimes I just wish I had someone who would listen to me always, like a mo..." I stop myself before continuing. But he probably heard it anyway. Thankfully, he chooses to ignore it.

Walking closer to me, he says, "Well then, we'll just have to make the most of the time we have."

In my head, which is kind of love struck I guess, the sentence comes out rather suggestive. A suggestion I, when I think logically about it, know he doesn't mean. Therefore I simply answer, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking." I move to sit down on the bench, and he sits down next to me.

I notice how we're both ignoring the fact that I don't actually have any food with me, and that I really should have for this meeting to make sense. But I guess we really have become friends, and we both know the food is just an excuse. Therefore I just look expectantly at him. "I believe it's your turn to ask the questions, Loki." When he just keeps looking at me, I continue, "But if you don't have any, I can think of some."

"Actually I have something I want to ask you," he says hesitantly. Usually he's so confident, so I'm guessing it's something important. I wait patiently, but when he finally continues, I wish he hadn't. This is one of the few subjects I don't like talking about. Mainly because my father doesn't. "It's about your mother. What happened to her?"

I can literally feel my skin turning pale. "Why do you think something happened to her?" I ask, trying to sound like this doesn't affect me in any way. The minute I look up at him again, I know I failed.

"I'm not stupid, Emma. I know what you were going to say before, and your reaction just now doesn't exactly say _she's completely fine_ either." He takes my hand, which normally would make me really happy, but right now I can't focus on that. "Please tell me."

I sigh, knowing that I'm not going to avoid this. "She's dead. And has been for almost 19 years." I hear his question before he opens his mouth, and says, "She died giving birth to me. The doctors couldn't save her."

I look up at him. "I'm sorry. I know what it's like growing up without a parent."

I raise my eyebrow slightly at him. "No, you don't. You had two parents who loved you, and a brother who loved you." He opens his mouth to interrupt me, but I continue, "Now listen to me, I know they lied to you, and I understand how much it hurt to find out. Trust me, I get it. But they're still your parents. They were the ones who loved you; the ones who raised you. They were the ones who took care of you, when you were sick and helped you when you were hurt. I get that you're angry, I would be too. But don't come saying that you've never had parents, that you know how that's like, 'cause you don't!" I've been working myself up, while I was talking, and now I'm seriously waiting for him to yell at me or something. So I get surprised when he doesn't.

Instead he half smirks. "Gods don't get sick."

I laugh and stick my tongue out at him. "So what? You get my point."

"Yes, I do. Thank you for telling me. But now I believe I'm allowed to ask some more questions." I grin at him to get him to continue.

"So, what's your favorite color?" He grins back at me.

* * *

(Loki's POV)

She laughs startled by my question. Well, I'm just trying to make her happy again. That's when she's the prettiest. "That's what you're going to ask me? Seriously?" she asks me, and when I nod expectantly, she continues, "My favorite color is…"

Suddenly I hear a sound from outside of the room; someone's at the door! I hurriedly put my hand over her mouth. She looks confused for a short moment, but then her eyes widen and I know she hears it too. Right now I'm grateful that they didn't take my magic away, when they locked me here. Otherwise I wouldn't have known what to do.

"Hold onto my sleeve," I whisper to her. I almost smile, when she immediately does what I told her to do. She's almost too trusting. Then I move my hand a bit, and lower the invisibility spell over her. Now no one can see her, not even me. But I can feel her, and if I listen closely, I can also hear her breathing. "Keep quiet, and no one will know you're here." I imagine that she nods.

Right then Anthony Stark bursts through the door. Good thing I hid his daughter, I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate her being here again. Even though I'm very glad she went against her father's wishes.

"Loki! Where is she?!" He can barely detain his anger. So I simply smirk and pretend innocence.

"Stark. Always nice to get company, even though you seem a bit angry." This just angers him further.

"Loki! Tell me where she is, right now!" he growls at me.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're referring to, Stark." I can feel Emma nudging me in the side, and I can practically see her frowning angrily at me. So I decide to play along.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, Loki, so spit it out!"

"Fine, I assume you're talking about Emma?" When he nods angrily, I continue smirking, "She went that way." I point at the door at the other side of the room.

"Thanks," he says and quickly walks towards the door.

But I stop him by saying, "She told me about what happened to her mother. I'm sorry, she died. I hope you haven't blamed Emma for what happened, she doesn't deserve it." He turns around surprised, probably not expecting me to say anything else, let alone say that I'm sorry.

"Her mother isn't dead. And even if she was I wouldn't have blamed Emma!" I only half listen to his second sentence, because after hearing the first Emma inhales a lot of air. She also squeezes my arm through the sleeve.

"What do you mean she isn't dead? That's what Emma told me," I ask confused, trying to get him to tell me the truth.

"Why would she even talk to you about this?" He's mumbling, so I don't think he's expecting me to answer. My theory is proven right, when he continues, "That's because that's what I told her, when she asked me where her mother was," he says looking a bit guilty.

"You mean you lied to her?" I say unimpressed. I know what it's like being lied to, and even though I'm the supposed Father of Lies, it doesn't mean I have to like lies.

"Yes, fine! I lied to her! What would you have done, when your four year-old kid asks you where her mother is? Told the truth?" Next to me, Emma is breathing rather fast. I wish I could comfort her, but I can't, that would look weird for an outsider.

"Depends on what the truth is, I suppose," I say carefully. This is how I got my nickname _Silvertongue_, this is what I'm good at. Besides magic, that is.

"I suppose." He seems like he's thinking, contemplating what to say maybe.

"So…" He looks at me. "What is the truth?" Emma's squeezing my arm even tighter now. If this gets worse, it will end up hurting me.

Stark's clearly debating with himself whether to tell me or not. Fortunately he decides to tell me. "It's kind of a long story, but I guess you have the time…" I mentally roll my eyes. "Her mother was Anne Jones; I met her when I was 22 at a party. We were together for a week, no more no less. It wasn't exactly romantic; we just spent the nights together. She called me a month later, saying she was pregnant and that she wasn't getting an abortion. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't because she was happy that she was going to have a baby, no she just didn't want to experience an abortion. She was too selfish to give the baby up from the beginning, so she planned to give the baby up for adoption afterwards. I stopped her."

I already have an idea where this is going, and I don't like it. Judging from Emma's hands, that are now shaking, she has gotten the same thought. I sigh.

"I'm glad I did, 'cause Emma is the best thing that ever happened to me. Anyways, after nine months she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Nine months of me stopping her from consuming large amounts of alcohol, and basically stopping her from doing anything that might be dangerous to the baby she was carrying. After giving birth, she took one look at Emma, and asked them to take her away. She didn't mean anything to her. But to me she was already my whole world. Believe me, I was the last person to picture myself as a father. Nonetheless, I did it. I got Anne to sign the rights over to me, so she couldn't later change her mind, not that I think she might. And then she was mine." He sighs.

"So why didn't you tell her?"

"What should I have told her? _Your mother didn't want you, she left you_? No, I couldn't have done that." He shakes his head slightly.

"I'm going to give you an advice," I say with an icy note to my voice. He looks at me shocked. "Tell her. Take it from someone who was lied to his whole life; it hurts more than anything, to find out that the people who supposedly loves you have been lying to you the entire time. If you don't, then I will! She needs to know." Not that I would need to tell her, since she's been here the entire time, but I would. Parents shouldn't be keeping secrets like that from their children! They might think it's for the best, but it's not!

"I will," he says. Not even considering it. It seems he had already thought about it. And then he turns to the door and walks through it.

As soon as I think he's far enough away, I lift the spell and look at Emma. She's still shaking, and still squeezing my arm. But now I can also see the tears streaming down her cheeks. She doesn't seem to realize that he's gone and that I can see her again. That or she can't speak.

"Emma, look at me," I say gently, hating to see her like this. She looks up and I dry her cheeks with my sleeve. "I'm so sorry." Seeing as this doesn't help, I say, "Come here," and hold out my arms.

She almost falls into them, and closes her arms around me, as I do the same to her. When she's a bit more calm, she starts speaking.

"Why didn't she want me? How could she just leave me? She's my mother!" she cries, desperately trying to understand.

"She was your mother, yes, but she wasn't _a_ mother, Emma." I try to soothe her, but I'm not really good at this sort of thing.

"But why? I needed her!"

"I don't know," I answer gently. Not really knowing what to do, I just continue hugging her, while stroking her back.

And then she turns towards the anger. "Why did my father never tell me?! I deserved to know! How could he not? I'm not a little girl anymore, I deserve to know!"

"You heard the same thing I did, Emma. He didn't mean any harm; he was trying to be the best father for you." I can't believe I'm actually defending him.

Suddenly she gets up, and dries her eyes. "I need to talk to my father!"

I can tell that she has made up her mind and nothing can make her change her mind, so I simply say, "Okay. Good luck. I hope to see you again tomorrow."

* * *

(Emma's POV)

If I could I would have smiled at him, for saying that. But right now, I'm too angry. "Thank you for understanding, Loki, and for being here for me. Don't worry, I will come back." With that I leave his cage.

I decide to just wait for my father in our room. That way I have time to calm down a bit, and process the information I've just gotten. Luckily I don't run into someone I can't just walk past, so I reach my room without having to answer any questions.

Entering my room, I cross it and sit down on my bed with my legs under me. I'm really trying to understand my father's reasons for lying to me for so long. I get that he would lie when I was four, but now I'm 18 years old. And I would have understood it when I was ten, too. The thing that hurts the most is that my father, the man who actually _loves_ me, has been lying to me for my whole life. It's not like he isn't an amazing dad, because he is. Of course there have been some times when I have missed having a mother, but I managed. Not because I thought she was dead and there was nothing I could do. But because I have an incredible father, who has always been there for me. A father who makes me almost forget that I'm one parent short. That's the truth, honestly. I miss my mother, but I don't _need_ her. I have my father.

The slamming of a door shakes me from my thoughts. My brain doesn't even have time to register that my father has just stepped through the door, before he's practically hugging the life out of me.

"I thought you had left. I couldn't find you, and you weren't with Loki or with any of the others and I didn't know what to do…" he mumbles into my hair. The relief that's evident in his voice, makes me forget my anger for a time and instead gives me a warm feeling inside. A feeling I know all too well. Love.

I smile. "Where would I even go, Dad? We're flying, like up in the sky." I shake my head slightly at him while grinning. He releases his tight grip on me, and sits down next to me, but not before he has ruffled my hair.

"Ha ha, Emma. Next time you're angry with me, leave me a note and tell me that, before I freak out again," he smiles. But then the smile vanishes and he sighs. "Okay, darling, I have to tell you something. Something important."

My breathing instantly quickens, because I know exactly what he's going to say. I'm not sure I can bear hearing him telling it again. I cough faintly, before saying, "Umm, Dad? I know."

He just frowns at me. "Know what? That I need to tell you something? Yeah, I just told you."

"I know what you're going to say. About my mother," I say hesitantly. I watch his eyes widen slightly, before narrowing again.

"He told you." It's not a question, but I answer him nonetheless.

"Yes. And it's okay," I say, even though I don't know if it is.

"No, it's not, sweetie. I'm so sorry, that I haven't told you. I can't believe you're not angry with me." He sounds relieved. I can feel that he's also happy that he doesn't have to retell the story. "How much did he tell you?"

"All of it." The lie comes fluidly; I just hope he won't ask me why or when Loki told me.

"Okay then," he breathes. "I'm really sorry, Em', I really am. I would have told you, but I was scared that you would hate me if I told you, or that you would leave me to find her or something."

I put my hand on his. "Dad, I'm really not that angry. I'm hurt. Why would I hate you? You know, there's a higher chance of me hating you now than there would have been if you had just told me." At this he opens his mouth to say something, but I stop him. "And why would I leave my father, who loves me, to find someone who didn't want me? I don't need her, I need you. I need you to trust me, to love me, to be there for me. Do you understand?" My voice is louder now than it was when I began talking.

"You know what hurts me the most, Dad? It wasn't that my own mother didn't want me; that she left me before even getting a chance to know me. What hurt was that the one person who has always been there for me, the one person who has always loved me, has been lying to me for pretty much my whole life!" Tears are now running down my cheeks. "I trust you, don't you get that? When you tell me something, I trust that. So why don't you trust me?! Why does it take a supposed villain to make you tell me that my mother left me?! Why? Tell me that!"

This was not what I thought I was going to say, but apparently I'm angrier than I thought.

He looks like he's trying to decide what to do. But he ends up actually answering me. "I know, Emma. I _do_ trust you. I was scared. I know it's stupid, I know it's a bad excuse, but that's why I did it. I was trying to protect you, and I was trying to protect myself. I know you're strong, and I know you're old enough, so before you say anything just listen to me." And that's what I do. I make myself more comfortable on the bed and wait patiently for him to continue. "I realize that I ended up hurting you more than I wanted to. I mean I did what I did to avoid you getting hurt. Obviously that didn't work. And I'm sorry, for lying to you, for you feeling like I don't trust you and for not listening to you lately. I know I've been a bit stressed lately, and I kind of freaked out yesterday. But I don't want you to get hurt. That's why I was against you coming in the first place. But even more importantly, I don't want you ending up hating me, so I'm sorry."

He ends his speech, and I don't have a better response than hugging him and whispering that I could never hate him. "I'll always love you, Dad, don't worry about that. I could never ever hate you, no matter what stupid things you come up with." That brings a smile back to his face. Good. "You know, sometimes back I needed a mother, but I realize now that I don't. Because I have you. You're more than enough. Also, you can be a bit of a mother sometimes," I end cheekily.

He laughs. "Hey! I am not a mother, young lady." I hate it when people call me that, fortunately he's only joking. "But on a serious note, I need to listen to you more, so about Loki…"

I look at him with a smile. "What about him?"

"Something weird happened today, when I was looking for you," he says, and I mentally smile. "He actually gave me an advice, a rather good one."

"Oh? What was it?" I ask, pretending I don't know.

"He told me to tell you about your mother. But what's even weirder, he threatened me."

I raise my eyebrow slightly. "I thought that was what you thought Loki did?"

"It wasn't like that." He doesn't seem to notice my sarcasm. "He threatened to tell you himself if I didn't. Almost like he was protecting you, he almost seemed to care for you," he says confused.

I smirk. "That's hardly a threat, Dad. But yeah, I told you he had changed."

"I guess I just didn't believe that. I don't know exactly what it was, but I don't think I should be scared to let you near him. I got this weird feeling that he wouldn't harm you."

This conversation certainly seems to be going in my favor. "Well, that's good, Dad. But what exactly does it mean?"

He sighs slightly. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but you're allowed to visit him again tomorrow and the days after that. Just don't spend too much time with him, okay?"

I smile. "Thank you, Dad. I promise! I will spend time with you, too." Then I kiss his cheek.

* * *

**So what did you think? I would love to hear your opinions ^^ I have never actually gotten those Trivial Pursuit questions, I just made up some. And I'm not really strong in Sports either, so I googled the question and answer. Sorry if it's wrong.**

**I know it might not make much sense for Tony to tell Loki about Emma's mother, but he had to, to make the plot flow. Hope you don't mind too much ^^**

**And I hope the ending makes sense to you. I think that Tony had realised that Loki won't hurt Emma and therefore he allows them to talk. But he still thinks Loki is a villain and he's still fighting him.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviwed, favourited and followed. I just realised that I have 45 favourites and 60 followers ^^ Please continue to do so, and I hope you enjoy the story! See you next Monday!**


	15. A Change of Heart

**Hey everyone! As I said chapter fifteen is slightly shorter than usual. I'm pretty sure the rest of the chapters will be a bit short, sorry ^^**

**I don't own the Avengers, only Emma and the alternations made to the original story.**

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

**Fifteenth day**

"You are going to see Loki today, right?" my father asks me with a smirk. I guess we're back to the teasing.

I blush. "Of course." I frown at him, "Don't you dare say anything!"

He holds his hands up in front of him defensively. "Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart."

"Yeah, right," I retort. "Anyway," I change the subject, "do you mind if I stick around for a bit while you work?"

My father chuckles a bit at my poor attempt to change the subject, but he goes with it, so I can't really complain. "Sure, sweetie. Just like the old times." He moves towards the lab with me beside him.

I snort. "It hasn't even been that long, Dad."

He places his arm around my shoulder and looks at me. "You know very well one day is a long time for me, Em'."

I smile at him. "I guess."

"Hey Bruce," I say as we step inside of the lab. He nods in response.

"Are you going to help us today, Emma?" he asks.

I shrug and look at my father. "If I can I would love to, but I'm not sure I'm allowed to."

"Do you think I would ask you, if there wasn't something you could do, Emma?" Bruce asks with a small smile.

I smile back. "No, not really. So the question is, if I'm allowed to by my father?" I look questioningly at him.

"Sure, you can help. You know what you're doing, sweetie," my father shrugs.

For the next couple of hours I just help them work. I do the small things; some of the calculations and some other stuff. It's nice, and it reminds me of home. We talk and laugh, mostly we talk about the work though. It's comfortable. But at around 1PM I leave them to make some food for Loki, and of course the rest of us.

* * *

"You came!" Loki says when I step into his cage, his voice sounds very relieved.

"Yeah, my father let me go after we talked. The thing you said to him yesterday really made him change his mind," I smile. "But I can't stay for too long, Loki. I promised my father," I say apologetic, while sitting down next to him and handing him his food. He only nods understanding, but in my eyes he looks disappointed that I'm not going to be here as long as usual. Well, I'm probably wrong.

"Well, it's my turn to ask, isn't it?" I ask him. Again he only nods. I'm kind of getting the feeling of being rejected. He starts eating, so of course it could just be because of that. Even though that could also be an attempt at avoiding me.

"Okay then," I try to sound cheerful, "This is actually kind of a serious question, is that okay?"

He looks questioning, but nods again. Okay, if he's not going to talk, then I'm going to make him.

"How many brothers do you have?"

The answer comes almost instantly. "None."

"Oh come on! Thor is your brother, even though there's no blood between you. You _have_ grown up with him," I try to reason with him.

"Growing up together doesn't make up for the lies," he says rather abruptly.

"Hate your parents for lying to you, Loki! And yes, they're your parents! Thor didn't have anything to do with it, he didn't know either. Can't you see that he's willing to forget that you're not Æsir; it doesn't matter to him. To him, you're his brother."

No answer. But he does seem to think about what I'm saying, so I continue.

"The blood running through you, doesn't make you a family. The experiences and behavior and feelings do. Odin and Frigg have raised you, they have cared for you. And Thor he still cares, he doesn't care that you're Jotünn, 'cause that doesn't matter. What matters is that he loves you and you love him, even if you deny it. You have grown up together, you have watched over each other, and you have been on adventures together. Doesn't that mean something to you, Loki?" I try to say it as gentle as possible, even though I'm honestly angry that he doesn't get it.

"Of course it means something! But that doesn't change the fact that I have been lied to my whole life. How do you think that makes me feel? Being the monster parents tell their children about?!" I can hear he listens to me, but he can't seem to get past the lie.

"Okay, Loki, listen. I get what you're saying. But Thor didn't lie to you, Loki. Instead he still feels like your brother. I'm not saying that you should forgive Odin, but can you at least consider forgiving Thor? Because he still stands by your side."

He's thinking. Then he seems to make up his mind. "Yes. Okay, so what did you really want to know?"

"In the myths you and Thor have a third brother. Balder?" Well, in the myths only Thor and Balder are brothers, but well, since Loki is Thor's brother maybe Balder is too. I'm really hoping that he doesn't exist, then it will be easier to look past Loki's actions. It shouldn't, but for me it would.

He frowns. "Never heard of him."

I can barely conceal my relief. "Thank god for that."

"Why are you relieved? What happens to him in the stories?" _Oh Loki, please don't ask me that_.

"Well, you sort of…" I trail off; I don't know if I should tell him.

"I sort of what?"

"You kill him. And then you get chained in a rather brutal way, and it is said that when you break free, you will start Ragnarök." Well, now I've said it.

He looks startled, like he didn't expect that. And who would? "I start Ragnarök? And kill my brother?" I nod. "That's terrible." Is it me or does he actually sound sad, like he's going to start crying?

The he turns to me. "How can you even think I would do that?!" He's looking judging at me.

How did this became my fault? "I hoped it wasn't true," I try to apologize. "But look at what you _have_ done. You're currently controlling at least two guys; they have no free will. You killed a lot of people! And oh wait, why are you here again? Because you're trying to take over the world!"

"What if I promise not to hurt anyone you care about?" he asks. What? This is getting really weird.

"You don't get it, do you? It's the hurting people in general, I have a problem with! Of course it would hurt me so much more if you hurt someone I know, like my father. But I don't want you to hurt anyone period! I actually thought you had changed, just a bit!" I stand up angrily, too angry to be here anymore.

"No wait! I get it, I get it. You can't expect me to just change. There is a plan, and that is still being carried out! I can't change that."

I frown angrily at him. "Fine, then I guess, this is goodbye!" I walk out of the cage, completely forgetting the plate.

"Come on, Emma! I'm sorry!" he yells after me. But I still leave him. I was only going to stay for a short while, anyway. Why am I so stupid? I actually thought he had changed! But I guess he hasn't, he's just been using me as entertainment or something!

* * *

(Loki's POV)

She really thinks I would kill my own brother? Even if he isn't my brother in the myths. I've been mad at Thor, maybe a tiny bit unjustified, but I have never wanted him dead. He is still one of the good elements from my past, even though we often fought and argued.

I don't understand how she could even think of asking me that. She is the one who said I wasn't evil, that I wasn't a monster. And now who is she calling a monster that would kill his own brother? I thought she thought me better than that.

I turn to look at her judgingly. "How can you even think I would do that?!" I exclaim. I'm not going to pretend I'm not disappointed or angry, or hurt I add as an afterthought.

She looks startled, like she didn't expect me to ask that. "I hoped it wasn't true. But look at what you _have_ done. You're currently controlling at least two guys, they have no free will. You killed a lot of people! And oh wait, why are you here again? Because you're trying to take over the world!"

Well, that's not fair. _I'm_ not the one trying to take over the world. Of course, she doesn't know that, but still. I wonder what I can do to make her stop hating me. Wait. When did I start worrying about that? Was it two days ago, when I almost kissed her? But I still can't stop thinking that I should do something. Just to make her stop looking at me like I'm bad, like I _am_ a monster.

"What if I promise not to hurt anyone you care about?" I finally say. She just looks incredulous at me.

Then she comes back to her senses. "You don't get it, do you? It's the hurting people in general, I have a problem with! Of course it would hurt me so much more if you hurt someone I know, like my father. But I don't want you to hurt anyone period! I actually thought you had changed, just a bit!" She stands up angrily, and I grab helplessly after her.

"No wait! I get it, I get it. You can't expect me to just change. There is a plan, and that is still being carried out! I can't change that." Come on, Emma, stay with me.

"Fine, then I guess, this is goodbye!" You can't say that! I basically just told you that I don't make the decisions; it's not my plan. I can't put it more clear than that. I literally can't. She leaves angrily.

"Come on, Emma! I'm sorry!" I yell desperately after her. Why doesn't she understand? I can't do anything to help the situation. There is a plan and I have to follow it.

I really don't know what to do to make her understand the situation I'm in. Of course, now that she has left I can't really do anything. I sincerely hope she will come again, so that I can try to explain a bit more.

* * *

(Emma's POV)

I spend the hours till dinner in my room alone, pondering over what Loki said. Why did he offer not to hurt anyone I care about? I can't figure out what he thinks; does he care? My father said it sounded like he cared about me, like he wanted to protect me. But that can't be true, it just can't! How could it?

And why did he look like he genuinely regretted continuing the plan? Like he was actually starting to change his mind. It's so weird, and I don't understand a thing. I wish he wasn't so different to read or that he would just say the things directly. Because I'm really starting to question what page he's on.

One thing I'm sure about though, I can't see him again. I'm not going tomorrow. I think it would be best if I didn't, 'cause I'm already too confused. I thought he had changed, at least some, but it seems like he hasn't and even though I don't know what page he's on, I'm definitely _not_ on his page. I'm with my father and the good guys on this Helicarrier, I'm not with Loki; I can't be when he's doing what he's doing.

* * *

As we're eating I can't help but notice Steve looking at me from across the table, like he's waiting for a chance to tell me something. Finally I can't take it anymore. I look impatiently at him. "What?"

He shakes his head like he doesn't know what I'm talking about. But when I keep looking at him, he sighs. "I just don't think it's a good idea to keep seeing someone who has the potential of hurting you."

At this my father and Thor both practically jump to my rescue. "My brother wouldn't hurt someone he cares about!" Thor exclaims at the same time my father explains, "I already said it was alright, I really don't think he's going to hurt her. It seems like he cares for her." Apparently no one lets me talk for myself anymore.

"But isn't he the Father of Lies or something like that? Maybe he's just pretending. A man like that has no heart," Steve insists. _You could put it like that_, I think depressed.

"He is not coldhearted, he has made a lot of mistakes, but he does have a heart!" Thor says, on the verge of being angry.

"I just wouldn't be comfortable with my daughter being near a killer," Steve says, and I honestly think he's just trying to start a fight now. Seriously, what's going on?!

I sigh. Before they get started I better finish this. "Steve's right. And I'm not going to see him again," I state calmly, or at least in a voice I hope sounds calm.

My father interrupts himself from what he was going to answer Steve, and says, "What do you mean, sweetie? I thought you wanted to keep talking with him. You were having fun."

I shrug. "Well, it wasn't so fun anymore. I'm not going back there."

Steve was supposed to be on my side of this, but apparently he's not. "Did something happen, Emma?" I wish they would stop bothering me about this. I just want to forget it.

I shake my head. "No, nothing. We just have… um… different views on some important stuff." I shrug again and this time I _really_ try to make it seem like a casual gesture, like this thing isn't killing me inside out.

"He didn't try anything, did he?" my father asks hesitantly. What? Seeing as this is my father asking I have a pretty good idea of what he's asking.

I blush slightly before answering, "No, Dad, nothing like that. Can we just keep eating? I don't really want to talk about it." I smile, but I'm pretty sure they all noticed my blush. Great, now it just seems like I'm lying, even when I'm not.

* * *

**There's some more drama in this chapter and I would love to hear what you think ^^ Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed or reviewed, it really makes me happy 3 Please keep doing so, I will try not to disappoint ;) I will post chapter 16 next monday!**


	16. Release the Monster

**Hello again! I'm here with a bit short chapter sixteen, hope that's alright ^^ Enjoy!**

**I don't own the Avengers, only Emma and the alterations made to the original story.**

* * *

**Release the Monster**

**Sixteenth day**

(Loki's POV)

"Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call," Romanoff says.

I smirk. "And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Not let you out."

I chuckle softly, evil. "No, but I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man." This is actually interesting. Emma didn't take the offer, why would Romanoff? What is she thinking? I doubt she's actually considering this.

She shrugs. "Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that. I'm Russian," she shrugs again, "or I was." It must be an act, she cannot be serious.

"And what are you now?" I ask calmly, trying to read her.

"It's really not that complicated. I got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Dreykov's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire?" I ask, like I'm really questioning her. I pretend not to see her surprise at my knowledge about her. "Barton told me everything." I stand and walk closer to her slowly. "Your ledger is dripping. It's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?" I wonder if that wasn't exactly what I was trying to do myself; save Emma and everything else is forgiven.

"This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you. And they will never go away," I sneer, refusing to acknowledge that I might as well be speaking to myself. If you think about it I'm not much different from Romanoff.

I remember to appear evil, mad, and not swallow in self-pity. "I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull." I pause before ending with a sneer, "This is my bargain, you mewling quim."

She's now standing with her back towards me, she sniffles. Did I go too far? I'm not sure; either way they think I'm evil, so what does it really matter? "You're a monster," she says.

_Don't call me that!_ voices whisper in my head. But then I see my chance to help them; to give them a chance to stop me. "Oh, no. You brought the monster." Come on, figure it out.

She looks up at me, suddenly with no sad look on her face. "So, Banner. That's your play."

I fight the urge to smirk, glad that my plan worked out. "What?" I say as if I don't understand how she figured that out.

She walks towards the door outside, speaking in a device, "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." As she reaches the door, she turns towards me. "Thank you for your cooperation." She smirks slightly before leaving.

As soon as she's gone I smirk too. Now they at least have a chance to stop the plan; they have a chance to stop me. Because I'm fairly sure that if it comes to battle, they will die. And as strange as it sounds, even to me, I don't want them to. I've realized that I care for Emma and for her friends. And well, I do have things in common with them. Even though they probably wouldn't acknowledge it.

That doesn't change the fact that I have to carry out the plan, though. It isn't my plan after all. I'm only a player in this game; a player on the wrong side of the board.

* * *

(Emma's POV)

I'm standing just outside of the lab, I can hear them talking. More precisely, I can hear Natasha talking, about Loki's plan.

"He's going to release the Hulk, that's his plan. He is going to make us fight against our own and then he will strike."

I frown. She can't be serious. He wouldn't do that. Would he? Maybe he would, he's not the man I thought I knew. I turn around and hurry to the cage.

"Loki!" That makes him stand up.

"Emma! Please listen to me!" he pleads me. But I tune him out.

"Seriously, Loki?! No, you listen to me! How can you do this? Are you seriously going to use Bruce as a weapon against us? Don't you care how much that hurts? You know, what it's like being looked at as a monster." I look judging at him, expecting him to defend himself.

"I told you, Emma. There is a plan, and that plan is being carried out! Nothing can change that. Not even you." Is it me or does he actually sound a bit sad? It must be me.

"I can't believe you, Loki. I thought you had changed, maybe you were just playing me! But know this, you won't win! My father will win, and your stupid plan won't work. They're friends, they won't split up or fight. Because that's what friends do! They stick together." With that I turn around and march back to the lab, pretending not to notice the now very noticeable sad expression on Loki's face.

I wish he would stop confusing me so much. Why can't he just say what he means? He says one thing, but then he expresses another. I don't get why he can't just stop this stupid plan, if he really wants to. It doesn't make sense. Except if he was just pretending to be sad, but that doesn't make sense either. I'd like to think that I can tell when he's lying and when he's not, anyway. But maybe he's been lying all this time? No, that can't be it either. At least all the stories were true. I don't know anymore. I really don't.

* * *

Suddenly it's like there's an earth quake on the Helicarrier; the whole thing shakes and I lose my balance. I'm alone in me and my father's room, so I have no one to ask about what just happened. To me it feels like the Helicarrier is unstable, and since we're very high up in the air, that doesn't seem very good. And that's the thought, which makes me run out of the room to find someone who knows something.

As I run towards the meeting room, where I'm guessing at least some of them are at or they will be soon, I suddenly see my father coming towards me. He looks surprised and scared to see me; not that he's scared of me, he's scared for me, I think. He grabs my arm and makes me run back to the room with him.

Once I'm in, he stops and quickly speaks, "You stay here, Emma. It's dangerous to go outside. If something happens I will come get you, you don't go out on your own, understand?" He looks at me until I nod. "I love you, and I will come find you as soon as this is over." Then he runs towards the room where his suit is.

It's only then that I realize that I still don't know what's going on. I consider yelling at him, but vote against it. He seemed serious, so whatever it is, I better do as he said. With that I close the door to the room, and sit down.

Even though I'm sat down and the Helicarrier isn't shaking that much anymore, I still can't relax. Not knowing what's going on, is kind of driving me crazy. What if my dad gets hurt? Or any of the others get hurt?

I wonder if it has something to do with Loki. It must have, but going down that road only makes me angry again, and I don't want that right now. So I close my eyes and take a deep breath. _Nothing is going to happen, they're all going to be fine_, I think to myself. That's what I have to believe. I must admit that Loki is among the people I actually care about, the ones I don't want to get hurt. And he definitely shouldn't be. Definitely not.

I guess spending almost ten days with someone without they're trying to kill you or harm you in any way, makes an impact on you. It's hard to look at him the same way now as I did in the beginning.

At first he was the evil guy trying to make the whole world, as I know it, his. And he was the guy from the myths, I couldn't believe was real. And now I know so much more about _him_, not the Loki from the myths, but the real deal. And he has become some sort of friend to me. I haven't forgotten what he has done, what he's still doing or what he's probably the mind behind right now, and I'm not forgiving him. At least I don't think I am. But now that I know him, it just doesn't seem like him. I guess I'm making friends with the enemy now.

It's weird actually. Because of course I'm still rooting for my father and the others; I don't exactly crave subjugation myself. But I also don't want Loki to get hurt. I want to be able to talk to him like I have been for the last nine days. And it seems surreal that that's probably over now. Plus the last two times we were fighting, so that wasn't really that much fun. It's sad, I think, but that's just yet another thing I shouldn't be thinking. I've been doing that a lot lately; thinking or feeling something I really shouldn't be doing.

The thing is before the two last conversations I've had with him, things were actually going quite well. I mean he comforted me when I learnt about my mother and he was gentle the whole time. He was protecting me. That small crush I've been having on him is really starting to turn into me falling in love with him. And it doesn't help that he genuinely seemed to care for me that day. It just makes it all the more confusing.

I know I shouldn't be in love with him, and I'm not a hundred percent sure I am either. However, I'm pretty sure I'm getting there. _Well, this attack might slow things down a bit_, I think sarcastically. But I really need to stop these feelings, and I don't know how. The Loki I have seen has been so much more interesting than the Loki from the myths. He's kind of playful, he's gentle, he's caring when he wants to be and so much more I don't even know. Not to mention he's not exactly bad looking, quite the opposite actually.

In a way I wish I could go back to before I met Loki, back to the person I was back then. But then again, then I wouldn't have experienced all these things. I wouldn't have met all these people, I wouldn't have met Loki. And I have to admit that that thought kind of kills me inside.

* * *

My father suddenly bursts through the door. "Are you okay, Emma?" he asks frantically.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Dad?" I ask worried as I see the state his suit is in. "I wasn't involved in the fight or anything."

He shrugs with a grin when he sees that I'm fine. "I guess. I'm fine, the suit's not though," he says before taking it off.

"So what happened?" I ask hesitantly, hoping that he'll tell me.

He turns to me with a serious look in his eyes, that I can't quite figure out what means. "Barton attacked the Helicarrier with some men." He pauses before apparently deciding to tell me, "Loki's free."

I frown. "What do you mean he's free? What happened?"

My father sighs. "He escaped, he… um…" There's pain evident in his eyes, when he asks me to sit down and sits down next to me. "He killed Coulson, sweetie."

My mouth falls open in shock. "What..? How..? Why..?"

He places a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "Phil was trying to prevent him from escaping, unfortunately it didn't work."

There's tears in my eyes. It wasn't that I was very close to Phil Coulson, but I liked him. And the times I've actually talked to him he seemed like a good guy, someone to trust.

My father's arm is now around my shoulder, pulling me into a hug, while tears stream down my cheeks. His voice is strained when he says, "You should also know that we've lost Thor and Bruce."

"What?" I squeak. "They're de… gone too?" I'm not sure how to cope if they are.

"No, they fell from the Helicarrier. But I'm positive they're fine. We'll probably see them again soon. Don't worry."

"Good, I'm holding you to that," I say into his shirt.

I feel the vibrations in his chest as he chuckles softly, "You do that, darling."

For a while we just sit like that; me pulled into his chest with his arms around me. We sit like that till the tears stop coming and they start to dry on my cheeks and my father's shirt. In the middle of all the horrible things that has happened, it's like a safe haven, here in my father's arms.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review, favourite and follow, it makes my day ^^ Thank you to everyone who has already done that. The dialogue from the scene between Loki and Natasha is taken directly from the movie, sorry if that bothers you. Oh, and please feel free to tell me if anything doesn't make sense or something, I'll try to improve it then ;) Only four chapters to go now, I will be back with chapter 17 on next monday!**


	17. Lying in Bed All Day

**Hello again! Another short chapter coming up! Sorry about that ^^ Hope you like it anyway.**

**I don't own the Avengers, only Emma and the alterations made to the original story.**

* * *

**Lying in Bed All Day**

**Seventeenth day**

Usually I wake up earlier than my father but today when I finally open my eyes, I'm alone in our room. I check the time on my phone, 12.30PM. That's probably the latest I've ever been up. I sigh; what happened yesterday? Why am I so tired?

I frown confused for a second before it all comes rushing back to me. Phil's dead, Thor and Bruce are gone, Loki escaped. I groan, I wish yesterday had never happened. I lay back down on my bed and pull the covers over me. This is not something I want to wake up to.

I just want to lie here in my bed and hopefully forget what happened. This proves to be harder than I want it to be though. Angrily, I punch the bed. Why can't I forget it?! I don't want to remember!

I don't want to remember the fact that Phil Coulson, Agent Phil Coulson, is dead. A man I respected and liked. And I especially don't want to remember the fact that he was killed by Loki. A man I recently came to like and kind of trust. How screwed up is this?! I don't want to do this anymore.

I don't understand how the man I came to like, the man who told me stories, who laughed and smiled at me, is the same man who killed so many people. How could he do this? I honestly thought he had changed. Maybe that was stupid of me, it probably was. And I know we had that fight two days ago, but still! Somewhere in my heart I still believed him.

Stupid stupid me! I turn around so my face is buried in the pillow. Now look what that trust has brought me; a broken heart.

It doesn't make things better that I shouldn't have a broken heart in the first place, 'cause I shouldn't like Loki. I shouldn't be in love with him, if that's what I am anyway. I shouldn't feel anything for him, except hate and maybe pity. But I do, and I just can't seem to make it stop. I want it to stop! And at the same time I don't want it to stop. Because I _do_ like him, and I want him to come back to me. But it's just so confusing, because I shouldn't want that at all.

Why don't I learn from my mistakes? Stop liking him, Emma! He's not good for you!

I am so angry at him, but at the same time I can't be angry at him. He killed a good person and he's killed many others. He thinks he's superior to the people on this planet. But he also thinks of himself as a monster. He knows he's doing the wrong things. For a second I swear he was changing. But I guess not. Because now he's killing people again. People I like.

How can I like a man like that?! Of course I can't. I shouldn't.

Then why am I?

I groan angrily and bury my head in the pillow. I don't know. I just want to forget everything. 'Cause I don't know what to do or feel anymore. It's too confusing.

* * *

It's almost half past one when my father returns to the room with a tray of food. He places the food on the table next to my bed, and stands next to it, like he isn't sure how to approach me.

He touches my head softly, petting my hair. "I brought you food, Emma," he says.

I lift my head slightly to answer, "I'm not hungry." With that I bury my head in the pillow again.

I can imagine my dad frowning, in fact I can almost see it. But he seems to let it go after a minute or two.

"So, darling, are you going to make us dinner today?" my father asks gently. _What do you think, Dad_, I think sarcastically.

But my only response is to bury my head further down in the pillow, and shake my head slightly. I hear my father sigh disappointed.

"We really like your cooking, Emma sweetie, and I know you love to cook. Are you sure you don't want to? What if I help you?"

I lift my head slightly to glare at him. "I'm not cooking, and I'm not leaving this room." With that I bury my head again, and this time I also spread my blanket over my head, so that I am completely buried.

I hear him sighing again, he's still just standing there next to my bed looking at me. But then I hear him walk slowly towards the exit, like he's expecting me to call him back or something, and then he leaves.

* * *

About an hour later, when it's almost 14.30PM, the door to our room opens again. I haven't moved since my father left. To be honest I don't really feel like doing anything, I just want to lie here and soak in my misery.

Without lifting my head I say, "Go away, Dad, I'm not changing my mind."

The steps ignore me and move up next to me. "I'm not your dad, and I won't go away." I sigh. _So my father's gotten Steve in on it now._

"Go away, Steve, I don't want to talk," I say, still with my head buried in the pillow.

"Not going to work, Emma," he says in a gentle voice.

I sigh and turn around so I can face him. "What do you want, Steve?"

He smiles at me, probably happy that he at least managed to get me to talk. "I just want to talk with you."

"What if I don't want to talk?" I ask, not in the mood at all.

"Well, Emma, we're worried about you. And since Tony couldn't get you talking, I figured I'd try." He smiles, "So I'd really appreciate you talking, so I can win over your father."

I almost smile back, but hold it back. "I don't really feel like talking, Steve."

"And I understand that. Are you sad about Bruce and Thor? Because they're fine, we're going to see them again, don't worry about that."

I shake my head slightly, as much as I can lying down. "It's not about them."

He sighs. "Coulson, then? I know it's hard to lose someone. We just have to remember that he did what he thought was right; he sacrificed himself for what he believed in. That's admirable. He wouldn't want you to be sad about it, he would want you to stand up and keep moving forward, that's the kind of man he was."

Slowly tears start dripping from my eyes.

Steve frowns. "It's not about him either, is it? You're sad about Loki."

I sniffle. "It's about both of them."

"Well, um, I don't know how to help you with that. I don't really miss him myself, and he _is_ trying to enslave the human race, so I don't think you should either. But I know you have come to like him, and it's okay to be sad, Emma. I don't know exactly what you're feeling for him, but you're allowed to be sad." He sighs, "I think, though, that it would be best if you could forget about him, because I don't think it's going to be a happy ending."

The tears are dripping faster now. "I know, Steve, I'm trying." I shake my head to try and clear my mind. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I understand," he says gently and pats my shoulder. I appreciate that he's not judging or anything, he's simply speaking his mind. He stands and lets himself out.

I sigh and turn around again. I know they're all trying to understand, and they're just worried. But I would rather just forget all about it. I hope no one else is going to bother me today, I'm not hungry anyway. I can just lie here all day, maybe I'll even fall asleep.

* * *

"I'm not going, Dad! How many times do I have to tell you?" I yell at my father.

He looks at Steve, who is standing next to him. "That's the thing, darling; you don't get to make that choice. You are going to come with us to eat dinner, and you are going to be happy about it." With that he yanks the blanket off of me, and tries to get me to stand.

"I don't want to go! Let go of me!" I scream. I'm pissed at him right now, and I'm certainly going to make it difficult for him. Seems like my plan of staying in bed all day isn't going to work out.

I accidently kick his arm in an attempt to make him let go. He grunts, but doesn't let go. And now Steve steps in to help my father. Like I have a chance against him!

"Come on up, Emma, you're behaving like a child," he says in a stern voice.

I turn my glare to him. "I _am_ a child, and you can't force me to go. I have rights, you know!"

He chuckles grimly. "You're telling Captain America about your rights? Good call, Emma." I roll my eyes, and finally let them hoist me up.

"Come on, sweetie, we're just going to have a family dinner. You don't have to cook, but we would really like your company," my father says persuading.

I let them push me towards the door, before I march angrily down the hallway towards the dining room. When we reach the room I sit down angrily at my chair with my arms crossed and without looking at anyone.

I only look up again when my father places a plate in front of me. He sits down next to me with a plate of his own. "Emma, will you please just smile for me?" he says gently.

I shake my head, I don't have it in me to smile. Between Loki leaving and him killing Phil, I don't really feel like smiling. I feel too betrayed for that.

He sighs. "Will you at least eat something?" I can hear the concern in his voice, and decides to give him that. I didn't mean for him to worry or become sad. So I start eating slowly.

One after one the others sit down too with a plate of food, and start eating. I finally notice a new face next to Natasha, and realize that that must be Clint Barton. I faintly remember him from the files from so many days ago.

He notices me looking at him, and smiles hesitantly. I smile back, but I'm not quite sure my smile reaches my eyes. In fact, I'm pretty sure it doesn't. I guess that wasn't what my father wanted when he asked me to smile.

After finishing eating, Clint stands and walks over to me. He extends his hand to me, "I'm Clint Barton. It's nice meeting you," he says.

I shake his hand. "Emma Antoinette Stark, and it's nice meeting you, too." I don't bother smiling, 'cause if he really has eyes like a hawk he will see right through it anyway.

"How are you feeling, Emma?" my father asks gently, after Clint sits back down.

"I'm fine," I mumble. I don't know why I even bother, everyone can see I'm not fine.

I notice him looking around at the others, before talking again. "I've been thinking," he says and I can tell I won't like it, "maybe I should bring you home. It's clearly too much for you here."

I snap my head up to look him in the eyes. "I'm staying," I answer, and there's no hesitation to find in my voice. It's not up for debate.

"Okay then. But sweetie, then I really need you to cheer up a bit. I can't have you doing nothing and moping all day, it's ruining my mood," he practically whines. But I know he's teasing, at least some of it is tease.

I contemplate what to say for a moment. I think of how I have to stay here, I have to see Loki at least one more time, and I want to see Bruce and Thor again, too. I can go back to being happy, maybe I've moped around enough. It _is_ kind of tiring, actually, it's much nicer to be happy and talk to the others. And then I grin slightly. "Okay, wouldn't want you to lose your happiness." He smiles relieved at me.

"Thank you," I say, really meaning it. And it's for everything; for letting me come with him, meeting Loki, cheering me up when I'm down, comforting me, and getting me to stop moping just now.

* * *

**Well, I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I've tried rewriting it and it didn't get any better, so there you have it. Let me know what you guys think. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed ^^ So happy that people seem to like my story. See you again next monday with chapter 18 ;)**


End file.
